


El final del sueño

by vulcansalute



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcansalute/pseuds/vulcansalute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian, solo y desesperado, se ve obligado a emprender una nueva vida en un lugar extraño. Poco imagina que el camino que emprenderá le llevará a encontrarse con su destino. Hombrelobo!Sebastian</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo1

Oscuridad. El sonido apagado de pisadas sobre un manto de hojas. Olor a húmedo. El eco lejano de un aullido acompañado de la visión de un lobo blanco iluminado por la luz de la luna. Siguió caminado acelerando el paso para acercarse lo suficiente como para ver al lobo de cerca. De repente, sintió como el latido de su corazón se aceleraba.

Se despertó de golpe, sudando y agitado. Sebastian se incorporó en su cama y se levantó para echarse agua en su rostro, observando su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Encontrándose de repente sediento, decidió bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Cuando llegó a la estancia vio luz procedente de la misma.

"Eh, Bastian. ¿No puedes dormir?", la voz profunda de Cassandra hizo eco en el silencio de la casa.

Sebastian asintió, poniéndose un vaso de agua.

"¿Fue ese sueño de nuevo?", ella le preguntó observándole con detenimiento.

"Sí, siempre es el mismo el sueño", contestó Sebastian, dando un sorbo a su vaso.

"¿El lobo blanco?", preguntó Cassandra y Sebastian asintió de nuevo, dando un último sorbo antes de dejar el vaso en el fregadero.

"Sueñas con él cada vez con más frecuencia, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí", contestó Sebastian, "antes era solo un par de veces al mes, ahora cada semana sueño con él varias veces. Mi sueño siempre es el mismo, pero parece como que cada vez soy capaz de ver algo más, acercarme más a él. Aunque siempre despierto antes de que llegue a alcanzarle."

Cassandra asintió pensativa, antes de hablar. "Eso es una señal de que ya estás preparado para aparearte"

Sebastian frunció el ceño y Cassandra sonrió alborotándole el cabello. "No tengas miedo cariño. Ya hemos hablado de ello. Los hombres lobo nos apareamos de por vida, como los lobos. Tú lo sabes. Pero no todo el mundo tiene la suerte de poder soñar con su compañero perfecto antes de conocerlo. Sólo aquellos con las habilidades psíquicas más desarrolladas son capaces de hacerlo. Incluso hay quienes nunca llegan a conocer a ese alguien especial. Si sueñas con él, puede que signifique algo. Puede que lo conozcas pronto. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta como funciona esto, pero es algo bueno"

Sebastian asintió recordando todo lo que Cassandra le había contado desde que era pequeño. Si no hubiera sido por ella, Sebastian no sabía que habría sido de él. Quizás a estas alturas haría tiempo que estaría muerto.

Fue una acalorada tarde de verano cuando aconteció. Él tenía cuatro años cuando todo sucedió aunque no recordaba nada. Sólo sabía lo que Cassandra le había contado. Lo encontró vagando solo en el bosque, herido, con fiebre y delirando palabras sin sentido. Quién fuese el alfa que le había mordido, por alguna razón no lo mató y en su lugar se vio abocado a transformarse en lo que era ahora. Un hombre lobo. Cassandra lo recogió y lo llevó a su casa oculta en la profundidad del bosque. Le atendió su herida y lo cuidó hasta que mejoró. Cassandra había sabido cómo atenderle al ser uno de ellos y logró que su manada le aceptara como parte integrante de la misma. Sebastian había crecido así en el seno de una manada, que se había convertido en su familia. La única que tenía. La única que recordaba. Cassandra le había criado como su madre y Sebastian no podía estar más agradecido de tener una madre más cariñosa y paciente. La pareja de Cassandra había muerto dos años antes de que encontrara a Sebastian y a pesar de las peticiones del alfa de la manada, Cassandra no había querido volver a aparearse de nuevo. Sin hijos de su unión, Sebastian llegó a su vida como un consuelo muy bienvenido y ella se volcó en su crianza como si fuera su propio hijo. Ambos estaban solos en el mundo y se convirtieron en la única familia que tenían.

Cassandra tenía ciertas aptitudes psíquicas. Era lo que algunas personas llamaban una médium. A veces tenía visiones sobre cosas que habían pasado o que estaban por pasar. Era buena interpretando los sueños y leyendo las cartas. A Sebastian nunca le interesaron mucho esas cosas, pero no pudo evitar preguntar a Cassandra en varias ocasiones por su pasado. Sebastian no recordaba nada de sus orígenes: ni quienes eran sus padres, ni si tenía más hermanos o familiares. Cassandra le había contado que nadie le había buscado ni había denunciado su desaparición, y desgraciadamente nunca vio nada en sus cartas ni en sus sueños que arrojara luz sobre sus orígenes.

Sebastian había ido a la escuela local del pueblo más cercano al territorio de la manada. Entre sus amigos estaban Pierre, hijo del alfa de la manada y Sophie, ambos de su edad. Hacía dos años que Pierre y Sophie empezaron a salir juntos y todos en la manada daban por hecho que se aparearían. En ese entonces, Cassandra le había explicado a Sebastian, que contaba con catorce años, lo que suponía encontrar a tu pareja y aparearse y Sebastian no pudo evitar anhelar ser como sus amigos y encontrar a aquella persona destinada a estar a su lado para siempre. Sin embargo, desde el principio se dio cuenta que sus instintos no se dirigían a las chicas, sino que se sentía físicamente atraído por los chicos. Habló de ello con Cassandra, quién le explicó que no era algo tan extraño entre los hombres lobo. De hecho era igual de frecuente que en los humanos, pero a diferencia de ellos, estaba totalmente aceptado entre ellos.

"¿En qué piensas?", la voz de Cassandra le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

"Solo pensaba en donde estará él. En mi sueño sólo lo veo siempre desde lejos, cuando se acerca siempre me despierto pero… es tan hermoso a la luz de la luna", Sebastian dio un suspiro. Cassandra sonrió y se acercó a Sebastian dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Verás como muy pronto lo conoces. Eres un chico maravilloso y te mereces ser feliz"

K&S

Sebastian se encontraba haciendo los deberes en su habitación cuando Sophie se asomó por la puerta.

"Sebastian", le llamó sin llegar a entrar. Sebastian levantó la mirada de su libro.

"Reunión abajo. De toda la manada", dijo su amiga antes de desaparecer de su vista. Sebastian frunció el ceño. No era usual que se hicieran reuniones no programadas de toda la manada. Debía ser algo importante. Se levantó de su escritorio y bajó las escaleras pausadamente, para encontrar a todos ya reunidos en el salón. Había caras de preocupación y los más jóvenes murmuraban entre ellos. Sebastian se acercó a donde estaban Pierre y Sophie, junto con los otros miembros más jóvenes.

"¿Qué ocurre?", les preguntó en voz baja.

"Ni idea", dijo Pierre, encogiéndose de hombros.

Maurice, el alfa de la manada, un hombre robusto de pelo canoso en sus cincuenta años, se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie, dando un par de pasos y situándose en el centro de la estancia, donde todos los demás tuvieran una buena visión de él.

"La manada del norte atacó ayer por la noche a dos de nuestros miembros", dijo en voz grave señalando a Jean y Bertrand, dos hombres en su treintena, que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la sala. Sebastian se dio cuenta de que Bertrand tenía el brazo vendado y ambos lucían señales en el rostro y los brazos de mordidas y arañazos.

"Pensé que había una tregua con ellos", la voz de Lola, una de las mujeres más respetadas de a manada, se elevó entre la multitud.

"La había", dijo Maurice, asintiendo, "pero eso fue antes de que su alfa muriera. Parece ser que el nuevo alfa no va a respetarla". Entonces, miró a Bertrand y Jean y éstos asintieron con la cabeza, antes de que Jean se pusiera en pie y se colocara al lado de Maurice.

"Nos amenazaron con atacar nuestro territorio. Dijeron que no nos quieren aquí". La sala empezó a llenarse de voces que cada vez más se fueron elevando de tono.

"¿Vamos a marcharnos?", preguntó con voz enojada Raoul, uno de los miembros más combativos de la manada. "¿Cederemos ante sus amenazas sin luchar?"

Sebastian se estremeció ante el sonido de la palabra "lucha". Nunca había habido un verdadero enfrentamiento o lucha entre manadas desde que él vino a vivir con ellos, pero había escuchado relatos de feroces guerras entre ellos en el pasado.

"¡Lucha!Sí, acabemos con ellos!¡Qué sepan que no se pueden meter con nosotros!¡Lucha!", gritos procedentes de diferentes miembros de la manada surgieron feroces y Sebastian se sorprendió al escuchar a su amigo Pierre unirse a los gritos que pedían ir a la lucha. No es que Sebastian fuera un cobarde, ni mucho menos, se dijo a sí mismo. Era solo que Sebastian siempre había sido bueno con las palabras. El ingenio, la disputa verbal era tan buena como el cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque mucho menos valorada entre los hombres lobo.

"¡Callaos!", gritó Cassandra. Todo el mundo enmudeció, ya que rara vez habían escuchado a Cassandra elevar su voz. Cuando todos callaron y se quedaron observándola, ésta habló. "¿No os dais cuenta que nos superan en número?"

El silencio tomó la sala hasta que Maurice decidió hablar.

"Cassandra tiene razón. Ya he tomado una decisión. Vamos a prepararnos para una guerra, pero no atacaremos. Sólo en el caso de que ellos nos ataquen, entonces lucharemos para defender nuestro hogar"

K&S

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidos entre preparativos y entrenamientos en combate. Reunieron alimentos, medicinas, vendas…todo aquello que pudieran necesitar si la guerra con la manada del norte tenía lugar. Sebastian podía sentir como el ambiente era cada vez más tenso entre los miembros de la manada y el tiempo parecía estar detenido a la espera de …algo.

Fue al cuarto día cuando todo sucedió.

Era tarde en la noche y Sebastian recordaba estar jugando con Pierre al ajedrez cuando alguien dio la alarma. Habían visto lobos aproximándose a la guarida, a unos dos kilómetros. Todos se reunieron ante la casa y Maurice hizo recuento. Cada uno de ellos había sido asignado a un grupo de cuatro o cinco miembros y todos tenían un lugar del bosque al que dirigirse. Sebastian vio a todos transformarse en sus lobos. Alzó su mirada hacia la luna casi llena y se transformó, notando la familiar sensación de sus huesos modificándose, sus músculos fortaleciéndose y cómo sus sentidos se expandían captando todo a su alrededor de una forma mucho más intensa.

Se dirigió junto a Jean, Cassandra y Raoul a la parte alta del bosque, ocultándose entre los árboles, esperando al acecho. Los minutos parecían horas y Sebastian podía casi oír los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Cassandra que le miraba con preocupación y ternura pero al mismo tiempo intentándole insuflarle el valor que necesitaba. Sebastian alzó el hocico e inspiró los aromas de la noche. Sebastian no era un alfa por lo que su sentido del olfato no estaba tan desarrollado como el de Maurice. Por el contrario, los alfas podían oler a otros hombres lobos –incluso en su forma humana- a más de quinientos metros de distancia. Sebastian, en cambio, como el resto de lobos ordinarios, solo podía oler a un hombre lobo a unos diez metros–y eso, solo cuando estaba transformado en lobo. En su forma humana, solo a una distancia de un par de metros podría identificar a otro hombre lobo. Los alfas eran los líderes de las manadas por una buena razón –en realidad, por varias- y su olfato desarrollado eran sin duda una de ellas, además del hecho de que eran los únicos que podían voluntariamente ocultar su olor a otros lobos.

De repente, tras unos minutos en silencio, un aroma inundó el ambiente. Con su hocico olisqueó el ambiente. Era aroma de lobo. Y no de uno de su manada. Ya estaban aquí. A menos de diez metros. Sebastian estiró sus orejas para escuchar cualquier mínimo ruido, su cuerpo completamente alerta. El bosque quedó en silencio sepulcral anunciando el preludio de lo que estaba por venir. Cassandra y los otros también percibieron el ambiente cambiante y se pusieron en alerta. Sebastian miraba a Jean, esperando la señal para atacar, mientras intentaba ver entre la penumbra de la noche. De repente, a lo lejos, ladera abajo, a unos cinco metros, vio las figuras de cuatro, no, cinco lobos que caminaban al acecho, listos para atacar. Ellos se encontraban ocultos entre los árboles, pero sin duda, los otros lobos también habrían ya percibido su aroma. Jean dio un gruñido, dando la señal de ataque y se abalanzó corriendo hacia sus presas. Los otros lo siguieron. Al llegar al encuentro, Sebastian se abalanzó sobre un lobo gris, más grande que él pero más viejo y lo derribó. El otro lobo boca arriba presionó con sus patas delanteras para escaparse de Sebastian pero éste intentó morderle. El otro lobo rodó por la hondonada , llevándose a Sebastian con él y rodando ambos sobre el terreno frondoso del bosque. Al aterrizar al final de la misma y detenerse, el lobo gris consiguió ponerse sobre sus patas y se abalanzó sobre Sebastian, todavía incorporándose. Sebastian sintió unos fuertes colmillos clavándose en su hombro y aulló de dolor. Sin embargo, sacó fuerzas para moverse lo suficiente como para que el otro lobo soltara su mordida y Sebastian se abalanzó sobre él mordiéndole sobre el lomo. El otro lobo hizo un movimiento de dolor, arqueando la espalda y Sebastian pudo moverse para tirar al otro lobo al suelo y morder su cuello con todas sus fuerzas. Fue notando como el pulso del otro lobo iba ralentizándose, dejando de luchar por momentos hasta que solo fue un pedazo de carne muerta sujeta entre sus dientes. Lo soltó cayendo al suelo sin vida.

Sebastian dio un par de fuertes respiraciones para recobrar el aliento y se giró haciendo su camino de regreso a lo alto de la hondonada por la que antes había caído. Cuando llegó arriba, el espectáculo que vio era aterrador. Esparcidos por el claro estaban los cuerpos sin vida de Jean y Raoul, además de otro lobo que no conocía y que suponía pertenecía a la otra manada. Buscó alguna señal de Cassandra y cuando no la vio, empezó a agitarse, la angustia apoderándose de él por momentos. Un gemido llegó a sus oídos, oculto desde detrás de los árboles que rodeaban el claro. Con cautela se aproximó hasta el lugar y tras unos arbustos encontró el cuerpo malherido de Cassandra. Sebastian en seguida se acercó a ella e inspeccionó sus heridas. Tenía cortes y mordidas por todo su precioso pelaje negro, pero lo que más le preocupó fue una herida de la que brotaba sangre a borbotones. Parecía que le habían herido algún órgano interno. Tal vez el hígado. Cassandra le miró con amor y ternura mientras Sebastian le lamía algunos rasguños en su cara. Poco a poco, Cassandra se transformó, volviendo a su forma humana y Sebastian hizo lo mismo, importándole poco que ambos estuvieran desnudos en el bosque en mitad de la noche.

"No, no te muevas", se apresuró a decir Sebastian, mientras sujetaba a Cassandra entre sus brazos cuando ésta intentó incorporarse. "Iré a buscar ayuda, pero no debes moverte", dijo Sebastian volviendo a mirar la herida con preocupación.

Cassandra alzó su mano para tocar el rostro de Sebastian y acariciar su mejilla.

"No sirve de nada. No me queda tiempo", dijo ella con voz entrecortada, casi en un susurro. Sebastian notó las lágrimas empezando a desbordar de sus ojos.

"No", se apresuró a decir Sebastian, "No puedes morir". Las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro ahora, sintiéndose completamente impotente.

"Tengo algo importante que decirte", dijo Cassandra.

"No hables. No malgastes fuerzas". Sebastian quería ir a buscar ayuda pero sabía que quizás no podrían hacer nada.

"Es importante. Siempre te he dicho que te encontré en el bosque cuando eras pequeño", empezó a explicar Cassandra, "y que nadie nunca te reclamó. Pero esa no es la verdad"

Sebastian abrió sus ojos antes las palabras de Cassandra. Aunque no quería que gastara fuerzas ahora quería saber la verdad que le había ocultado desde que era pequeño, pero Cassandra estaba muy malherida. Era mejor que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo.

"Schss. Eso ahora no importa. Ya me lo contarás más tarde", dijo Sebastian mientras intentaba reprimir sus lágrimas, mirando como Cassandra hacía un esfuerzo por seguir hablando.

"Debajo de mi cama hay una losa suelta en el suelo. Hay algo allí para ti. Me gustaría tener más tiempo", dijo Cassandra con la voz rota, mientras empezó a toser. Sebastian se asustó al ver como escupía sangre de sus labios.

"No hables por favor", gritó. Sebastian no pudo evitar romper a llorar ruidosamente.

"No llores cariño", susurró Cassandra mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro de Sebastian para secar sus lágrimas. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti". Cassandra le sonrió antes de pasar su mano por el cabello de Sebastian. De repente, la mano inerte de Cassandra cayó desde su cabeza y Sebastian vio como sus ojos dejaron de brillar, tornándose en dos ópalos negros sin vida. Un grito desgarrador salió de Sebastian que hizo eco en la profundidad del bosque.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Empezaba a amanecer cuando Sebastian llegó a la enorme casa de campo que hacía las veces de cuartel general de la manada y que había sido su hogar durante toda su vida, al menos la que recordaba. Cargada en sus brazos, descansaba el cuerpo inerte de Cassandra. Al llegar a la entrada, depositó con cuidado el cuerpo sobre la madera del suelo del porche. Durante unos instantes, se quedó observando a la mujer que le había criado, a la única madre que había conocido. Enjugándose una última lágrima, levantó la vista para observar a su alrededor.

La puerta de entrada estaba forzada y rota. Pedazos de cristales de ventanas rotas habían caído sobre la terraza. Sin duda, la manada del norte había pasado por aquí y se había encargado de destrozar todo lo que vieron a su paso. Con sigilo, se levantó y entró a la casa. No podía estar seguro de si aún quedaba algún lobo enemigo deambulando por allí, así que debía extremar las precauciones.

El interior estaba aún peor que el exterior. Los muebles estaban volcados y rotos por doquier. De puntillas, subió a su habitación, cuyas cosas habían sido revueltas. De todos modos, no parecía que se hubieran llevado nada. Más bien parecía que su objetivo había sido simplemente destruir lo que encontraran a su paso. Abrió su armario y tomó una bolsa de viaje, metiendo a toda prisa algunos pantalones y camisetas junto con ropa interior. Se vistió con unos jeans y una camiseta, sobre la que se puso su chaqueta favorita. Abrió el cajón donde guardaba algún dinero y se alegró al ver que estaba aún intacto. Lo guardó en su maleta, así como algunas cosas de aseo, su cartera y teléfono móvil y cerró la bolsa. Dio un último vistazo a la habitación antes de salir y dirigirse a la habitación de Cassandra. Estaba aún más revuelta que la suya. Lo primero que hizo fue desplazar la cama a un lado y se agachó para buscar la losa suelta que Cassandra le había mencionado. Tras unos intentos, dio con la losa y la sacó. Debajo de ella había un agujero en el que habían depositado una pequeña caja de madera. La sacó del agujero y la abrió. Dentro, colocada en la parte superior había una carta. La abrió con cuidado y en seguida reconoció la letra de Cassandra. También había una medallita de oro con el nombre de "Sebastian A." grabado en ella y una fotografía antigua en la que aparecían un hombre y una mujer con un niño de unos tres años en su regazo. Dejando la medalla y la fotografía a su lado, empezó a leer la carta.

_Querido Sebastian,_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta significa que estoy muerta y que no he podido contarte la verdad sobre ti._

_Me habría gustado hacerlo en persona. Todos estos años pensé en contártelo pero primero eras muy pequeño para entender algunas cosas y quise protegerte. Y después…supongo que después tuve miedo de perderte. Sí, fui egoísta. Tenía miedo de que al saber la verdad te apartaras de mí, te alejaras y nunca volviera a verte. Has sido un hijo para mí. El mejor hijo que una madre podría tener._

Sebastian sintió que algo mojaba sus mejillas y se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo llorando. Suspiró y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, obligándose a seguir leyendo.

_Al encontrarte en el bosque cuando eras pequeño, indagué con cautela, pero nadie había denunciado la desaparición de un niño. Cuando te encontré llevabas un pequeño medallón con el nombre de "Sebastian A." grabado en la parte de atrás. Sé que quizás debería haber acudido a las autoridades pero eras tan pequeño y te había mordido un hombre lobo. ¿Qué vida te esperaría en un lugar extraño, sin nadie con los conocimientos adecuados para criarte? Así que simplemente lo guardé. Hace unos tres años hice averiguaciones y descubrí que en un pueblo cercano, hace unos años vivió una familia, los Ardin, descendientes de una de las familias más antiguas y ricas de la región. Descubrí que una tal Olive Ardin, se casó hace veinte años con un diplomático americano, un tal James algo. La gente del pueblo no recordaba bien su apellido. Los lugareños los conocían como los Ardin. Tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Sebastian y conseguí, de pura casualidad, una foto antigua de la familia. El niño que aparece en la foto eres tú de pequeño, Sebastian, quizás un año o unos meses antes de que te encontrara, pero tienes la misma carita. La reconocería en cualquier parte._

Sebastian agarró la fotografía y la observó con detenimiento y fascinación. Nunca había visto ninguna foto de cuando era pequeño (Cassandra siempre le había dicho que no poseía cámara de fotos cuando él era pequeño, lo cual siempre le pareció muy raro). Recorrió la foto con sus ojos, deteniéndose en la mujer sentada que le sostenía en sus brazos. Era una mujer hermosa, con el cabello de color castaño y sonreía mientras agarraba a Sebastian. Tras ellos, había un hombre delgado de cabellos oscuros con expresión severa y adusta. Por alguna razón, a Sebastian no le agradó el rostro de ese hombre. De repente fue consciente de que quizás los de la foto eran sus verdaderos padres. Pero si era así ¿por qué no habían denunciado su desaparición? Decidió seguir leyendo la carta con el corazón latiéndole más fuerte en su pecho por lo que pudiera descubrir al seguir leyendo.

_Al parecer, hace muchos años, la pareja se mudó a vivir a los Estados Unidos y la gente del pueblo nunca volvió a saber nada de ellos. Intenté hablar con algún miembro de la familia Ardin, pero me fue imposible. Eso es todo lo que sé, siento no poder decirte más sobre tu origen. Quizás, ahora que tienes algo con lo que empezar, puedas averiguar algo más, si ese es tu deseo._

Sebastian agarró el medallón entre sus manos y lo observó detenidamente, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos sobre el grabado. Sebastian A. ¿Sebastian Ardin? Pero, seguramente llevaría el apellido de su padre, ¿no? Negando con la cabeza, intentó no pensar demasiado en eso ahora y se concentró en seguir leyendo la carta.

_No sé en qué circunstancias debo haber muerto. Si quieres quedarte con la manada lo entiendo. Si debes irte de aquí para estar más seguro, te ruego que leas esta carta hasta el final. Al saber que la manada del norte iba a atacarnos, me preparé para lo peor. Sabes que siempre he tenido corazonadas y esta no fue nada buena._

Sebastian no pudo dejar de recordar las veces que Cassandra había tenido visiones sobre el futuro y nunca se había equivocado. ¿Acaso había visto que esto pasaría? ¿Sabía que iba a morir? Y si lo sabía ¿por qué no hizo nada? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo a Sebastian para que ambos hubieran podido huir antes del ataque?

_Te he matriculado en una institución muy prestigiosa de Estados Unidos para que hagas el último año de secundaria allí. Es la academia Dalton, en Ohio. El acudir a ese centro te abrirá muchas puertas de universidades muy importantes de Estados Unidos. La matrícula de todo el año ya está pagada. Hay una cuenta a tu nombre con el dinero que mis padres me dejaron, el que he sacado al vender un par de propiedades que me dejaron en la Provenza y el que he podido ahorrar todos estos años. Está a tu nombre. Podrás disponer de ese dinero cuando tengas dieciocho años. Mientras tanto, en esta caja hay diez mil dólares en efectivo para que tengas para tus gastos hasta dentro de un año, cuando cumplas los dieciocho. No quiero que vayas si no quieres hacerlo, pero puede que sea bueno para ti._

Sebastian ahora empezaba a entender la insistencia de Cassandra en hablarle en inglés y no en francés como hacía con todos los demás. ¿Le estaba preparando para mandarlo a Estados Unidos? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y por qué no se lo dijo? Sebastian no podía entender el porqué de esa decisión de Cassandra. ¿Por qué alejarlo de su hogar? ¿Por qué enviarlo lejos y solo? Puede que lo hiciera para protegerle, pero en estos momentos a Sebastian le parecía una locura. Decidió seguir leyendo.

_Sé que irte lejos a un país que no es el tuyo y solo, puede asustarte, más en tu condición de hombres lobo. Pero he elegido Ohio por una buena razón. Dalton está en Westerville, a solo dos horas de Lima, hogar de la manada Hummel. Tú sabes que estamos hermanados con algunas manadas en todo el mundo. La manada Hummel es una de ellas. Yo soy de Ohio y fui amiga de la compañera del alfa de esa manada cuando era muy joven. Yo misma pertenecí a esa manada hasta que me casé y me mudé a Francia, de donde era mi difunto esposo. Desgraciadamente mi amiga murió hace unos años pero su compañero, el actual alfa de la manada es un buen hombre y un líder respetado. Su manada cubre un vasto territorio que comprende varios estados, entre ellos Ohio. Por ello, he escrito una carta que quiero que se la des a su alfa, Burt Hummel. En ella explico quién eres y sé que te acogerán como a uno más de su manada durante el tiempo que estés allí. Eso te dará protección y no estarás solo._

Sebastian recordó en ese momento que los hombres lobo podían oler a otros hombres lobo aunque no estuvieran transformados. Eso sin duda era muy peligroso para un joven hombre lobo solitario, sin el respaldo de una manada. Todavía no sabía qué había pasado con el resto de su manada y tenía la esperanza de que fueran llegando poco a poco los supervivientes pero sin duda iban a quedar muy vulnerables si las bajas habían sido muchas y más con la manada del norte tan fuerte y empecinada en acabar con ellos.

Cuando había empezado a leer la carta de Cassandra, la idea de irse a estudiar fuera y solo, a Sebastian le había parecido una locura, pero ahora que había leído sobre la manada Hummel, Sebastian podía ver que Cassandra había pensado en una forma en que pudiera estar protegido.

_Piénsalo Sebastian. Es una buena oportunidad para ti. En la caja encontrarás un pasaporte a tu nombre, además del dinero que te he mencionado. Y recuerda siempre que te he amado más que a nadie. Siempre me has hecho estar muy orgullosa de ti._

Sebastian sollozó ante las últimas palabras. Dobló la carta con cuidado y la guardó en el sobre de nuevo. Vio otro sobre en la caja sellado y dirigido a Burt Hummel. También vio un par de pasaportes. Los abrió. El primero era de Cassandra. Sintió como el corazón se estremecía de dolor. Abrió el segundo pasaporte. Era para él. En él figuraba como Sebastian Smythe. Frunció el ceño ante la visión del apellido que le había dado Cassandra. Su madre. Para él, Cassandra era su verdadera madre. Poco importaba que no tuvieran la misma sangre, era la única madre que había conocido. Y ahora estaba muerta. Sebastian estaba solo. Cassandra le había contado lo que había averiguado de su verdadera familia pero Sebastian no podía dejar de preguntase por qué no habían denunciado su desaparición. ¿Acaso le buscaron? ¿O simplemente le abandonaron cuando se perdió en el bosque? Iba a tener que empezar una nueva vida como Sebastian Smythe, el único nombre que había conocido. Y estaba bien con eso porque definitivamente lo único que podía sentir, por quienes quieran que hubiesen sido sus padres, era curiosidad.

Debajo había otro sobre con el dinero que había mencionado Cassandra en la carta. Guardó los pasaportes, así como el dinero, las cartas, la fotografía y la medallita en su bolsa. En el suelo, divisó un marco con una foto, cuyo cristal estaba partido. Era una foto reciente de Cassandra y él abrazados y sonriendo. Sujetó el marco y lo abrió sacando la foto del mismo y la guardó en su bolsa. Dio un último vistazo a la habitación y salió de la misma, dirigiéndose al exterior de la casa. Al salir por la puerta casi dio un respingo al observar un bulto envuelto en una manta arrodillado sobre el cadáver de Cassandra. La persona dio un grito, igualmente alarmada ante la presencia de Sebastian, que respiró aliviado al ver que se trataba de Sophie.

"¡Sebastian!", gritó en un sollozo y se abalanzó en sus brazos, temblando de frío y miedo. Sebastian soltó la bolsa a sus pies y la sostuvo en un fuerte abrazo. "Pierre ha muerto", dijo entre lágrimas, casi en un susurro. "Vi a un par de lobos despedazar su cuerpo sin vida". Sebastian cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el dolor que le inundó. "Cassandra también está muerta, ¿verdad?", preguntó alejándose de Sebastian y mirándolo con la cara con marcas de haber llorado toda la noche. Sebastian asintió.

"Y Raoul y Jean, también están muertos. Están en el bosque", confesó Sebastian.

"Maurice también ha muerto. Los demás no tengo ni idea", contestó Sophie.

Sebastian jadeó. Su alfa había muerto. Y Maurice aún no tenía descendencia por lo que no tenían otro alfa en la manada. Esto sin duda suponía el fin de la manada. ¿Cuántos quedaban vivos? ¿Acaso sólo él y Sophie? Por mucho que aún quedara algún miembro más, Sebastian era muy consciente de las complicaciones que ello conllevaba.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?", preguntó Sophie.

Sebastian la miró con el ceño fruncido no sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería. Sophie ya no lloraba, sino que le miraba con una expresión seria y concentrada que hizo que se erizaran los pelos de Sebastian.

"Hay que ser realistas, Sebastian. La manada ya no existe. Debemos pensar qué hacer", dijo Sophie.

Sebastian estaba impresionado por la sensatez y claridad de pensamiento de la chica más joven.

"No sé", dijo Sebastian, todavía aturdido.

Sophie miró a la bolsa a sus pies y levantó una ceja. "¿Vas a algún lado?"

Sebastian salió del estado de confusión en el que estaba y miró a la bolsa antes de volver a mirar a Sophie. "Cassandra me dejó una carta. En ella me dice que me vaya a Estados Unidos. Al parecer conoce al alfa de una manada hermana, pero no aún no sé qué hacer"

"Vete", dijo Sophie con voz grave. "Aquí ya no hay futuro. La manada del norte acabará con los pocos que quedamos tarde o temprano. Nuestra única salida es unirnos a alguna manada más fuerte"

"¿Y tú qué harás? ¿Quieres venirte conmigo?", preguntó Sebastian, aunque ni siquiera sabía si él mismo sería acogido de buen grado en la manada Hummel o si estaba invitando a Sophie a un destino incierto.

Sophie negó con la cabeza. "No. Voy a irme a Bélgica. Ahí está mi hermana. Se casó con el beta de una manada y sé que me acogerán allí". Sebastian asintió. "Ten cuidado en el camino. Es peligroso."

Sophie sonrió por primera vez. Una sonrisa triste, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. "Intentaré viajar por ciudades y sitios concurridos"

"¿Necesitas dinero?", preguntó Sebastian.

"No, tranquilo. Estaré bien" Ambos se quedaron mirando, antes de que Sophie abrazara de nuevo a Sebastian.

"Cuídate, ¿quieres?", dijo ella.

"Me voy a la escuela Dalton, en Ohio. Escríbeme si quieres para saber que estás bien cuando estés instalada", dijo Sebastian, todavía abrazándola.

Ambos se separaron y sonrieron. Sophie entró a la casa a vestirse y recoger algunas cosas. Mientras, Sebastian miró de nuevo al porche donde el cuerpo de Cassandra descansaba aún sobre el mismo. Se dirigió a la caseta donde guardaban algunas herramientas y sacó una pala con la que empezó a cavar un agujero cerca de la casa. Cuando tuvo la profundidad adecuada, enterró en él a Cassandra. Estaba cubriendo de tierra su cuerpo cuando Sophie salió de la casa, ya vestida y con una mochila sobre sus hombros. Se colocó al lado de Sebastian y ambos se quedaron en silencio, el uno junto al otro, diciendo sus silenciosas plegarias por el alma de Cassandra. Entonces, Sophie se despidió de él con un abrazo y se alejó entre los árboles. Sebastian se quedó unos instantes más frente a la tumba de Cassandra. Notó como sus lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas de nuevo. Los primeros rayos de luz asomaban entre las montañas circundantes cuando Sebastian hizo una promesa a Cassandra. Qué iría a Dalton, que se uniría a la manada Hummel y haría que ella se sintiera orgullosa de él.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian asistía dentro de los muros de Dalton a su primera clase en esa institución. Cassandra había pagado no solo toda la matrícula, sino también para que Sebastian tuviera una habitación para él sólo, lo cual era de agradecer. Un hombre lobo como él necesitaría sin duda intimidad.

Desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos no se había transformado en lobo ni una sola vez. Había sido capaz de contenerse aunque tampoco había habido luna llena. Faltaban dos semanas para ello y Sebastian ya temía el momento en el que eso ocurriera. ¿Y si no podía contener sus instintos? Sentado en medio de una aburrida lección de matemáticas, empezó a escanear la habitación, sus ojos pasando por encima de cada uno de sus compañeros de clase. ¿Y si había algún hombre lobo en Dalton además de él? Él estaba ahí solo, sin manada que le protegiese, expuesto. Agudizó sus sentidos, intentando percibir el olor de algún hombre lobo en la sala. No olió nada. Aún así, sus sentidos aún estaban alerta.

Cuando la campana del final de la clase sonó, se levantó, recogiendo sus libros para dirigirse al aula de su próxima clase. Sin embargo, cuando iba a salir por la puerta, alguien detuvo sus pasos.

"Hola, eres nuevo, ¿verdad?"

Sebastian alzó su rostro para ver a un chico moreno y alto, junto a otro rubio oxigenado mucho más alto que le miraban con rostros sonrientes. Sebastian asintió.

"Soy Nick Duval y este es Jeff Sterling", le dijo el chico moreno ofreciéndole la mano para estrecharla. Sebastian así lo hizo. "Sebastian Smythe", dijo en voz baja y aspirando profundamente el olor de ambos chicos para descartar algún posible hombre lobo.

"¿Cantas?", preguntó el chico rubio…Jeff, pensó Sebastian.

"¿Perdona?", la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

"¿Que si cantas?", repitió Jeff. "Tenemos un coro aquí en Dalton y necesitamos desesperadamente gente con talento. ¿Te interesa?"

Sebastian caviló por un momento. Siempre le había gustado cantar. De hecho, en Francia había participado en el coro de su pueblo, pero no sabía si le convenía. De camino a Estados Unidos, había estado pensando en qué haría cuando llegara a Ohio. Sabía que debía ponerse en contacto con la manada de los Hummel pero tenía miedo a lo que podría encontrarse hasta que diera con ellos. Quizás para cuando pudiera hablar con ellos, Sebastian ya estaría muerto. Tenía que ir con pies de plomo. Por ello, había tomado la resolución de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de la gente. Puede que dijeran que era un solitario o un bicho raro pero en sus circunstancias no podía confiar en nadie. Y ahora, aquí estaba, delante de estos dos estudiantes de Dalton que , sin duda, intentaban ser simpáticos con él, algo que en otras circunstancias habría apreciado enormemente, pero no podía bajar la guardia, así que decidió cortar por lo sano.

"Mira, agradezco vuestro interés pero soy demasiado bueno para un coro de pringados de Ohio. Yo vengo de Francia. Allí era solista en uno de los más prestigiosos coros de toda Europa y la única posibilidad de cantar en vuestro patético coro, sería que yo fuera el líder. Si no es así no me interesa", y con ello Sebastian pasó entre ellos para salir del aula. Sabía que había sido extremadamente desagradable y engreído, que lo del prestigioso coro de Francia era para morirse de risa, pero quizás de esta forma le dejarían en paz y si tenía suerte se correría la voz y nadie más se le acercaría en los próximos meses.

"¡Aceptamos!", la voz de Jeff se elevó por el pasillo y Sebastian se detuvo en seco a mitad de camino. Se giró poco a poco mirando a ambos chicos sorprendido.

"¿Quéee?", gritó Nick mirando parpadeando asombrado a Jeff. "Los Warblers no tenemos un capitán. Nos dirige el consejo. Además, Sterling, tú no puedes decidir por ti solo que este tipo al que no conocemos de nada sea el capitán de los Warblers", le riñó el chico moreno.

"Exacto. Nos dirige el consejo. Y estoy harto del maldito martillo. Y sé que tú también.", dijo Jeff mirando con la ceja alzada a Nick, quién miró hacia abajo intentando evitar su mirada. "¡Diablos, estoy seguro que más de la mitad de los Warblers están hartos del martillo!", siguió Jeff. "Mira, Nick. ¿Por qué no dejamos que haga una audición? Si el chico es tan bueno como dice, tal vez pueda aportar nuevas ideas que nos hagan ganar un maldito campeonato por una vez", dijo Jeff.

Nick pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos, girándose de nuevo para mirar a un estupefacto Sebastian.

"Está bien listillo. Si quieres una prueba para entrar en los Warblers y ser el nuevo capitán, ve a la sala del coro a las cinco", dijo Nick antes de que él y Jeff se fueran en dirección contraria por el pasillo.

Sebastian se quedó allí de pie, pensando en cómo demonios se había metido en esto. Por supuesto que no iba a acudir a la prueba, eso lo tenía más que claro.

K&S

A medida que pasó el día, Sebastian se encontró dándole vueltas a la idea de presentarse a la prueba y convertirse en el capitán de los Warblers y cuánto más lo pensaba mejor idea le parecía. Quizás no era tan malo tener a un grupo de chicos dentro de la escuela que, aunque no llegaran a ser amigos suyos, como capitán, tendrían que respetarle. Eso le daría una especie de protección por si había un maldito hombre lobo dentro de las paredes de Dalton. Ese maldito colegio era inmenso y era muy difícil tener controlados a todos los estudiantes, pero quizás podría pasarse por la sala del coro y si allí no había ningún miembro que supusiera un peligro, podría pasar las comidas y los ratos muertos en su compañía y al menos no estaría sentado solo y expuesto, como ahora mismo estaba en el comedor de Dalton.

Con la decisión tomada, a las cinco se dirigió a la sala del coro donde escaneó a la multitud, descartando con alivio la presencia de algún otro hombre lobo.

"Ahí estás", dijo Jeff, levantándose del sillón y posicionándose al costado de Sebastian.

"¡Chicos, atención!", gritó por encima de la multitud, silenciando a los Warblers. "Este es Sebastian. Es nuevo aquí en Dalton y va a hacer una prueba para entrar en los Warblers"

"Está bien. ¿Puedes decirnos que experiencia tienes?", preguntó un chico moreno sentado detrás de una mesa y sosteniendo un mazo.

Sebastian alzó una ceja ante la petición. Ni que esto fuera una audición para un musical de Broadway, pensó Sebastian. "Me llamo Sebastian Smythe. Soy estudiante de último curso. Vengo de Francia…" hasta ahí todo era verdad, ahora le tocaba poner toda la carne en el asador si quería convertirse en el capitán del coro, así que prosiguió adoptando una fachada de autoconfianza que rayaba la pedantería, "y canto desde los seis años. He sido solista de un coro de Francia que ha ganado premios a nivel europeo y sé que si me dejáis que os dirija y aporte todo lo que sé, puedo hacer que los Warblers estén entre los mejores coros del país. Pero si no me dejáis ser el capitán, no me interesa perder el tiempo con vosotros. Yo ya he ganado muchos premios, por un año que no cante no va a suponer una diferencia para mí. Ya lo haré el año que viene en la universidad"

La sala se quedó muda cuando Sebastian acabó su discurso. Sebastian miró a dónde Jeff y Nick estaban sentados. Jeff parecía estar entusiasmado ante las palabras de Sebastian. De repente, se levantó de un salto.

"¿Quién vota para que sea el nuevo capitán de los Warblers?", dijo entusiasmado, entonces se giró y levantó su brazo. "Yo digo que sí", entonces miró a Nick haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Nick para que le apoyara. Con expresión resignada, Nick se levantó casi pesadamente y se colocó al lado de Jeff.

"Yo también", dijo con poco entusiasmo.

"¡Pero Nick!", gritó el chico del mazo. "¿No puedo creer esto? Se supone que los Warblers son dirigidos por un consejo. ¡Es la tradición!", gritó indignado.

Nick se encogió de hombros. "Vamos, peor no nos puede ir, ¿no? Necesitamos ideas frescas", dijo Nick. Poco a poco, uno a uno, fueron todos alzando sus brazos, a excepción del chico del mazo que se cruzó de brazos con cara de pocos amigos.

"Está bien", dijo Jeff. "Por mayoría abrumadora, Sebastian es el nuevo capitán de los Warblers", gritó.

Sebastian se encontró a si mismo rodeado de estudiantes que le daban la enhorabuena, mientras pensaba divertido que ni siquiera había llegado a cantar en realidad. Para que luego subestimen el poder de las palabras, pensó.

"¡Felicidades!", le dijo un chico que se presentó como Thad. "Estoy emocionado. Quizás podamos volver a ser tan buenos como lo éramos cuando estaba Blaine", dijo, mientras otro chico gordito a su lado –Trent- asentía efusivamente.

"¿Quién es Blaine?", no pudo evitar preguntar Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente capítulo ya saldrá Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Dos días. Eso era lo que faltaba exactamente para que hubiera luna llena y Sebastian sentía como sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y su lobo ansiaba manifestarse a cada momento. El no cambiarse iba a resultar duro. Por no hablar de que estaba caliente como el infierno.

En Dalton había oído hablar de un bar gay en Lima, Scandals o algo así, sin embargo no se atrevió a ir. Vivir en una cabaña en el bosque cerca de un pequeño pueblo de Francia no le había dado precisamente mucha experiencia en la escena nocturna gay. Sin embargo, Sebastian había contado a los chicos de Dalton que era de la ciudad de París –siempre daba más glamour- y que estaba harto de salir todas las noches a discotecas gays de la ciudad. Además, el hecho de que París fuera una ciudad bastante gay-friendly le había servido de excusa para inventarse toda una vida de desenfreno sexual que, si Sebastian tenía que ser sincero, se le había ido un poco de las manos.

La culpa la tuvo Trent, que al saber que era gay –algo que él dijo sin inmutarse la segunda noche en Dalton- le había preguntado acerca del ambiente gay en París. Al principio, Sebastian entró en pánico, asustado de que descubrieran que no era de París, pero luego se calmó pensando que unos adolescentes de Ohio no podían saber más que él del ambiente gay de París, -por muy poco que Sebastian supiera-. Así que se invistió de su fachada de "no me importa una mierda porque soy mejor que todos" y empezó a relatar hazañas sexuales inspiradas sin duda en Queer as Folk y en las muchas películas porno que Sebastian había visto desde que descubrió que le gustaban los chicos y que a falta de alguien gay en la zona con quién experimentar, le habían servido para las interminables pajas en la soledad de su habitación gracias una conexión a internet de banda ancha –por lo que había dado gracias a Dios en innumerables ocasiones-. El hecho es que, sin darse cuenta, la historia se le fue de las manos y a la semana de estar en Dalton, las historias habían circulado, aumentado, cambiado y convertido en un monstruo aún más grande, que hicieron que Sebastian fuera oficialmente el prostituto gay más conocido de todo Westerville y aledaños. Tampoco es que le importara demasiado. Las miradas de reprobación que recibía de algunos de sus compañeros le ayudaban a que se mantuvieran alejados de él y los Warblers parecían tener sentimientos encontrados respecto a él –una mezcla de desagrado y respeto. Pero a la mierda, si tenía que seguir con su fachada de hombre puta durante todo el curso, así lo haría. De aquí un año podría dejar Dalton e ir a la universidad. Además, con un poco de suerte pronto encontraría una nueva manada.

Con esos pensamientos, recorrió en autocar las dos horas de distancia que separaban Westerville de Lima y bajó en la parada al llegar a la estación de autobuses de Lima. Caminó un par de manzanas hasta llegar al taller mecánico "Hummel's Tires & Lubes". Su búsqueda a través de internet le había llevado al taller frente al que se encontraba. No había muchos Hummels en Ohio, ciertamente, y en Lima menos. De hecho, este era el único Hummel que había encontrado en Lima, donde la carta que le dejó Cassandra decía que tenían el hogar la manada de Ohio. Tenía que estar relacionado con Burt Hummel, sin duda. Con la carta que Cassandra le dejó para el alfa guardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se dirigió al interior del taller, donde un par de mecánicos trabajaban en algunos coches.

"Perdone", gritó por encima del ruido de herramientas y motores. Un hombre rubio de unos cuarenta años se asomó desde detrás del capó de un coche, limpiándose las manos con un paño sucio.

"¿Sí?", preguntó el hombre.

"¿Trabaja aquí Burt Hummel?", preguntó Sebastian un poco indeciso. El fuerte olor de aceite de motor le impedía escanear el taller con su olfato para detectar posibles hombres lobos. Sin embargo, se mantuvo alerta por si acaso.

"Sí. Es el propietario, de hecho", contestó el hombre. "¿Quieres algo de él?"

"Me gustaría hablar con él, si pudiera ser", contestó Sebastian notando como su corazón se aceleraba ante la inminencia del encuentro con el alfa de la manada de Lima.

"Desafortunadamente, no está aquí hoy. ¿Le pasa algo a tu coche?", preguntó el otro hombre, inclinándose a un lado para esquivar la figura de Sebastian y mirar detrás de él en busca de algún vehículo estacionado frente al taller.

"No, no tengo coche", dijo Sebastian mientras intentaba sacudirse la decepción al escuchar que todavía no podría conocer a Burt Hummel. "Es por otra cosa. Necesito hablar con él. ¿Sabe cuándo puedo encontrarlo?", preguntó finalmente.

"Suele venir cada día. Espera, te daré una tarjeta del taller. Así puedes llamar para ver si está antes de venir". El hombre se alejó del lado de Sebastian y entró en una pequeña oficina ubicada en la parte trasera del taller. A los pocos segundos volvió y entregó a Sebastian una tarjeta con el teléfono del taller.

"Gracias", respondió Sebastian, guardando la tarjeta en su bolsillo.

"¿Quieres que le diga algo?", preguntó el hombre cuando Sebastian ya había dado media vuelta y empezaba a caminar en dirección a la calle.

"No hace falta. Gracias", dijo Sebastian girando su cabeza para mirar al mecánico. "Ya llamaré"

Y con eso se alejó del taller decidido a dar un paseo antes de volver a Westerville.

K&S

Sebastian estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería del Lima Bean mientras se tomaba un Caramel Macchiato. Era la primera vez que pedía esta bebida, todavía no muy acostumbrado a las combinaciones extrañas de sabores que podían pedirse en las cafeterías americanas. Sin embargo, el sabor le gustó de inmediato. Miró a su reloj comprobando la hora. Cinco minutos. Blaine llegaba cinco minutos tarde.

No era como si estuviera impaciente por ver al chico de pelo gelificado. En realidad, habría preferido quedarse solo, disfrutando de su café a solas y pensando en lo que debía hacer. Todavía no sabía en realidad lo que le había llevado a invitar a Blaine a una cita de café.

Sólo dos días después de que los Warblers le hablaran maravillas de su antiguo líder y de cómo estaban desolados al no haber encontrado un reemplazo a la altura, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer en carne y hueso al chico en cuestión. Y si tenía que ser sincero, había sido una total y completa decepción. Sin duda, el confinamiento entre los muros de Dalton era perjudicial para la salud mental, se dijo Sebastian, si los Warblers encontraban a Blaine un dechado de virtudes. Es cierto que el chico parecía un calco de Gene Kelly en "Un americano en París", pero ¿en serio? Tanto gel no podía ser bueno para la cabeza. ¿Y por qué llevaba los pantalones por encima de los tobillos? Era como un abuelito metido en el cuerpo de un chico de 16 años. También parecía dar la imagen de escolar inocente, del perfecto caballero que nunca ha roto un plato, aunque podría ser solo una fachada. Tenía que reconocer, sin embargo, que el chico no era feo y si se lo imaginaba sin toda esa ropa horrible y gel en la cabeza, puede que incluso fuera bastante atractivo, aunque demasiado bajo para su gusto. También captó el aroma del muchacho al instante que entró en la sala donde estaban ensayando: su aroma natural debajo de toda la peste que el olor de gel dejaba en el olfato desarrollado de Sebastian, no era del todo desagradable, aunque tampoco hacía nada por excitar a su lobo interior.

De repente, una idea le iluminó. Los Warblers le habían contado que era gay y que había dejado Dalton por su novio, un tal Kirk o algo así, -no había prestado mucha atención a esa parte-, pero lo importante es que los Warblers lo querían de vuelta. Todavía sentía las miradas de desconfianza de David y algunos otros Warblers sobre él, así que pensó que si lo traía de vuelta afianzaría su posición de líder. Mirando al muchacho, no parecía que pudiera resistirse a sus encantos. Sí, Sebastian sabía que era atractivo, aunque nunca hubiera hecho mucho uso de ello en Francia. Quizás era hora de poner en uso su sex-appeal y seguir interpretando el papel de hombre puta, ligándose al inocente Blaine. No es que tuviera ninguna intención de acostarse con él ni nada, pero eso no hacía falta que nadie lo supiera. Ni siquiera el propio Blaine. Aunque, si al final conseguía un polvo y traer a Blaine de vuelta, tampoco se iba a quejar.

Así que ahí estaba, esperando en la cafetería que Blaine le había dicho para quedar, cuando le había pedido tomar un café con la excusa de hablar de los Warblers.

"Hola, siento llegar tarde", se excusó Blaine mientras tomaba asiento en frente de él. Sebastian le miró con detenimiento y arrugó el ceño. Las ropas que vestía eran aún más horribles que las del día anterior. Sin embargo, compuso su expresión de disgusto en una que esperaba fuera coqueta y sexy.

"No pasa nada asesino". Wow, ¿de dónde salió eso? Sebastian casi empieza a reírse de sí mismo, pero contuvo la risa y siguió observando con diversión como Blaine parecía nervioso ante su frase –admitámoslo- bastante ridícula. "Ten. Te he pedido algo. Espero que te guste", dijo con la voz más sensual que pudo mientras arrastraba un vaso de café frente a Blaine aprovechando para guiñarle el ojo. Blaine le sonrió con timidez y agarró su vaso. Esto será divertido, pensó Sebastian.

Blaine empezó a contarle de sus días en Dalton y acerca de cómo sus números de Katy Perry eran –según él- lo más grande que había visto Dalton. Después, empezó a contarle sobre los ¿New Directions? –que nombre más ridículo- el coro del McKinley, el instituto público al que asistía ahora y cómo allí también se había convertido en el solista principal masculino, imponiéndose a los demás miembros que –en opinión suya- no estaban a su altura. Sebastian dejó de escuchar a los cinco minutos cansado de oír cómo Blaine parecía ser lo más grande que había tenido este pueblo perdido en mitad de Ohio. Se preguntó de nuevo qué era lo que habían visto en él los Warblers y sin duda, se preguntó si no se habrían estado burlando de él cuando le hablaron sobre Blaine. Cansado de escuchar a Blaine, aprovechó una interrupción en su diatriba para llevarlo al terreno que quería. Quizás fuera un poco brusco, pero qué más daba. Ahora mismo lo que quería era acabar cuanto antes lo que tenía que hacer y volver a Dalton.

"¿Sabes? Soy nuevo aquí y no conozco a mucha gente…", dijo Sebastian mientras pasaba la mano sobre el muslo de Blaine. Vio como éste se tensaba pero no hacía ningún movimiento para retirar su mano. Extraño. ¿No decían los Warblers que tenía novio? Incluso Trent le había contado súper entusiasmado que eran almas gemelas y que algún día se iban a casar. Sebastian frunció el ceño, parecía que en esto los Warblers también estaban equivocados. Mejor, se dijo. Esto será como un paseo por un jardín de rosas y mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, sin duda.

"Me preguntaba si te gustaría que nos encontráramos algún día y…ya sabes", dijo Sebastian alzando las cejas y sonriendo con picardía. Su mano todavía acariciando el muslo de Blaine.

"¿A qué te refieres?", preguntó Blaine simulando una falsa inocencia que sin duda, Sebastian se dio cuenta, el muchacho no poseía. Eso, por algún motivo molestó a Sebastian. Si algo no soportaba era la hipocresía y el engaño. Pero bueno, si el chico estaba tan dispuesto a engañar a su novio, quizás no le amaba de verdad y le estaba haciendo al otro chico un favor revelando al verdadero Blaine.

"Ya sabes a qué me refiero tigre. No te arrepentirás" dijo con un guiño y bajando su voz. "Estoy seguro que ya has oído cosas sobre mí", dijo Sebastian, consiguiendo un tibio rubor de Blaine. Ajá, bingo. "Todo es cierto. Si quieres que te dé el mejor orgasmo de toda tu vida…"

"Tengo novio", dijo Blaine aún sin apartar la mano de Sebastian de su muslo. No me jodas, pensó Sebastian. ¿Ahora me vienes haciéndote el duro y con remilgos? De verdad, que cada vez despreciaba más a este chico.

"No me importa si a ti no te importa", dijo con un guiño.

"No puedo hacerle eso. Él es realmente genial", dijo Blaine.

"¿Quién es realmente genial?", Kurt preguntó acercándose a la mesa donde su novio se sentaba con el desconocido de Dalton.

Sebastian notó que Blaine dio un pequeño salto en la silla al escuchar la voz que les interrumpió y movió su pierna debajo de la mesa para apartar su mano de ella.

"Tú eres genial…", dijo Blaine con voz temblorosa. "Sebastian, este es Kurt, mi novio".

Vale, así que ese era el motivo del nerviosismo de Blaine. Su novio le acababa casi de pillar con las manos en la masa. Sebastian, divertido y sonriendo ante la escena, apartó su mirada de Blaine y la elevó para mirar al susodicho. Inmediatamente su sonrisa murió y no pudo evitar quedarse por un momento en blanco. Ante él estaba la criatura más preciosa que jamás había visto en toda su vida. Su piel era pálida como la luna, su cabello castaño parecía tan sedoso. Inspeccionó su rostro durante unos segundos: Unos grandes ojos azules lo miraban intensamente, tanto que provocaron en Sebastian un estremecimiento en todo su ser. Era como si pudieran ver dentro de él. Su nariz era respingona y sus orejas puntiagudas, dándole una apariencia casi mágica. Sus labios eran rosados y llenos y una imagen de Sebastian besando sus labios cruzó por su cabeza.

"Encantado", dijo el chico –Kurt, ¿verdad?- y Sebastian estrechó su mano, notando la suavidad de su piel contra la suya. Fue como si una descarga eléctrica pasara a través de sus cuerpos. Sintió a su lobo removerse en su interior y un deseo de someterse a ese muchacho y entregarse a él por completo. Quería decir algo, un hola al menos, pero se encontró sin palabras, aunque se las arregló para sacar una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando Kurt rompió el contacto, Sebastian sintió una sensación de vacío y abandono inundándole. Entonces inhaló profundamente, queriendo recoger el aroma del muchacho y un fuerte olor a perfume llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, haciendo a Sebastian incapaz de percibir el aroma natural del muchacho. Su lobo se apaciguó al instante y Sebastian no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado. No sabía exactamente qué había pasado pero sin duda estaba desconcertado. Para los hombres lobos el olor era más importante que la apariencia. Era lo que les llevaba a escoger una pareja. Que el muchacho pálido no tuviera ningún olor característico era una pena, porque el muchacho era precioso.

Sebastian decidió concentrarse de nuevo en la conversación. Blaine estaba hablando, aunque hacía rato que no escuchaba lo que decía. Seguía observando a Kurt, quién tomó el brazo de Blaine de forma protectora y lo miraba con desconfianza. Sebastian sonrió. El chico no era tonto y en seguida se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones con su novio. Blaine se excusó en ese momento para ir al baño y Sebastian y Kurt se quedaron a solas, el uno frente al otro.

"No me gustas", dijo Kurt.

"Qué divertido. Tú tampoco me gustas", respondió Sebastian con una sonrisa. El chico parecía más entretenido y divertido que su novio.

"Sé lo que intentas con mi novio. Pero déjame decirte que pierdes el tiempo. Hueles a Craiglist", dijo Kurt, sacando un lado fiero que a Sebastian le puso cachondo en seguida. Sebastian se rió para sus adentros…hablando de olores. Sin embargo, lo de Craiglist le ofendió profundamente. ¿Quién se creía que era para ponerlo de puta para arriba?

"Y tú hueles a polvos de talco para bebé. O mejor dicho, no sé qué colonia usas, pero apuesto a que es vómito. Seguramente de tu novio cuando te da una mamada", respondió Sebastian y vale, sí, quizás se había pasado un poco. Kurt empezó a sonrojarse y Sebastian no pudo dejar de pensar que era lo más adorable que jamás había visto. El hecho de que el sonrojo en el cuerpo de Kurt fuera una reacción a Sebastian, le provocó sin embargo excitación. ¿Cómo algo podía ser adorable y excitante al mismo tiempo? Un calor extraño inundó su pecho y Sebastian no pudo decir a qué se debía pero de algo estaba seguro. No le importaría ver ese sonrojo de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es POV Kurt, para conocer un poco más a Kurt y la manada de Lima. Espero que os guste.

Kurt llegó a su casa esa tarde y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse escaleras arriba a su habitación. Sin embargo, la voz de su padre le detuvo a medio camino.

"Ey, chico. ¿Qué tal el colegio?"

Kurt dio media vuelta desde donde se encontraba y comenzó a bajar lentamente los escalones hasta entrar al salón donde su padre estaba sentado en su sillón, viendo un partido de fútbol, cerveza en mano.

"En realidad ha pasado algo. Iba a contártelo después de ducharme. No puedo soportar ni un momento más la peste que desprende este potingue que nos obligas a llevar", dijo Kurt oliendo su muñeca y haciendo un gesto de repulsión, retirando su mano de inmediato.

"Kurt, ya sabes que es por vuestro bien y seguridad. Después de lo que pasó con Santana no quiero correr el riesgo de que os topéis con algún hombre lobo sin la protección de la manada", dijo su padre mirándolo con cariño.

"Lo sé, papá", dijo en un susurro, "pero también entenderás que no vea el momento de poder lavarme y desprenderme de él. Me gusta mi aroma natural, muchas gracias", dijo Kurt con una mueca. "Además, soy un nacido alfa, puedo ocultar mi olor sin necesidad de ese potingue"

Burt suavizó su expresión. "Lo sé muy bien, Kurt. Pero los demás cachorros de la manada no tienen esa suerte y tú debes dar ejemplo. Un día serás el alfa" Kurt asintió.

Se trataba de un ungüento hecho a base de hierbas de la zona, que desprendía un olor muy fuerte que servía para disimular el aroma de hombre lobo y de esa forma intentar impedir que otros hombres lobos los reconocieran por su aroma. No era totalmente eficaz. A menos de un metro de distancia no podía ocultar el olor de lobo completamente. Pero a distancia lo enmascaraba.

Burt había obligado a Kurt y a los otros cachorros de la manada, como Burt los seguía llamando, a llevar ese ungüento durante las horas que estuvieran en el instituto como forma de protección. El motivo que llevó a tal decisión por parte de su padre, el alfa de la manada, fue un encuentro bastante desagradable que Santana tuvo en el Lima Bean con tres hombres lobos foráneos que en seguida captaron su aroma de loba y fueron hacia ella. Le había salvado el hecho de que se encontraban en un lugar público y que Santana era una fiera a la hora de defenderse, pero eso no evitó que Burt se preocupara por lo que podría haber pasado si el encuentro hubiera sido en una zona deshabitada.

La manada Hummel tenía su base en Lima, en el condado de Allen, Ohio. Sin embargo, extendía su dominio sobre una amplia extensión que comprendía todo el estado de Ohio y Virginia, parte de los estados adyacentes de Michigan, Kentucky, Indiana y Pensilvania, así como una pequeña zona de Canadá. Frondosos bosques estaban en su territorio y siempre se habían sentido relativamente seguros en sus tierras. Sus dominios comprendían la antigua meseta de los Apalaches y sabían que su manada descendía de esa tribu india, cuya sangre corría por sus venas. Generaciones de mezclarse con otras razas, principalmente con la blanca de los primeros colonos, no había eliminado la estirpe de hombres lobo, al contrario, había dado lugar a una mayor fortaleza de la especie debido a la mezcla de sangre.

Estaban hermanados con la manada de Nueva York, que extendía su dominio en los estados del noroeste y tenían buenas relaciones con la manada de Georgia que controlaba los territorios del sur. Sin embargo, las relaciones eran tensas desde hacía varios meses con la manada del oeste. Su alfa era viejo y estaba enfermo. Dos alfas jóvenes se disputaban la jefatura de la manada y aunque las relaciones entre manadas siempre fue buena, Burt no quería bajar la guardia. Como le había explicado a Kurt, la falta de un líder hacía inestable a esa manada y hasta que las cosas se arreglaran había que estar alerta.

No sabían si los lobos con que Santana se topó en el Lima Bean eran de la manada del oeste. Lo más probable es que fueran sólo unos lobos solitarios de paso hacia algún lugar, pero para Burt las precauciones nunca eran demasiadas. El ungüento era un secreto que su manada guardaba celosamente y que había pasado de generación en generación. Sólo aquel elegido como chamán de la manada, heredero de la magia ancestral india, conocía los ingredientes del mismo. El ungüento frotado sobre la piel del hombre lobo en su forma humana, hacía que emanara un perfume que ocultaba con éxito el aroma de lobo hasta cierta distancia. Burt obligó a Kurt, Santana y Puck, los tres adolescentes de la división de Lima a llevarlo cuando fueran al Mckinley y fuera de él. Sólo en sus propias casas o bajo la protección de los adultos de la manada podían dejar de llevarlo, al menos hasta que la situación en la manada del oeste se resolviera. Kurt lo odiaba y al principio rehusó usarlo alegando que él, como nacido alfa no lo necesitaba. Podía ocultar su aroma de lobo cuando quisiera. Sin embargo, su padre insistió en que lo usara, al igual que el resto de los cachorros, ya para ocultar el aroma de lobo, el alfa debía bloquear sus glándulas sudoríparas y hacerlo durante mucho tiempo era contraproducente. Así que, finalmente Kurt y aunque a regañadientes, aceptó su petición. Aunque hay que decir, que no todos los días se ponía el ungüento, rebelándose a los designios de su padre. Esa mañana, sin embargo, antes de salir hacia el instituto, Kurt se había echado el ungüento sobre su cuello, manos y cabello -esa proporción era suficiente para protegerlo durante unas diez horas-.

"Dijiste que hoy ocurrió algo", la voz de su padre le sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿Acaso se han metido contigo? ¿Algún idiota deportista te ha hecho daño o algo?", preguntó su padre elevando su voz con fiereza protectora.

"No, no tranquilo. No es nada de eso", respondió Kurt.

El instituto no era un lugar fácil para Kurt y no sólo por el hecho de ser un hombre lobo. Kurt sabía que su aspecto delicado y su piel de porcelana, así como su abierta homosexualidad le convertían en el blanco perfecto de las burlas de los jugadores de fútbol de la escuela. Era consciente de que su aspecto físico era peculiar, más aún entre los hombres lobo. Siempre que se había encontrado con hombres lobos desconocidos en su forma humana, había sido objeto de burla, menospreciando su capacidad de lucha y liderazgo. Sin embargo, aquellos que lo conocían sabían que en su interior tenía una fuerza y fiereza difícil de encontrar. Además de eso, era perspicaz e inteligente, reuniendo grandes cualidades para convertirse en un perfecto alfa.

Esa misma inteligencia, fue la que llevó a Kurt a tolerar el bullying que sufría día tras día en el McKinley. Habría sido mucho más fácil para él simplemente sacar su lobo y acabar con todos sus acosadores, pero él sabía que eso pondría en peligro a toda la manada. Y la manada estaba por encima de su propia seguridad.

El año anterior había habido un momento en que el acoso se puso peor y Kurt apenas podía contener a su lobo. Estaba en el límite y su padre, temeroso de que un día Kurt no pudiera evitar transformarse en lobo delante de los humanos que le provocaban, lo inscribió en Dalton. Y allí, en Dalton, Kurt conoció a Blaine, quién fue el primer chico gay que Kurt conoció y con el tiempo se convirtieron en novios. Desde el principio, cuando Kurt suspiraba tras Blaine y éste le ignoraba, Santana le había dicho que puede que no fuera realmente amor, solo sus hormonas adolescentes que en el caso de los hombres lobo eran aún mucho más fuertes, pero aún así, no podía negar que sentía algo por Blaine, llámalo flechazo, llámalo enamoramiento, llámalo atracción hormonada. Sólo había un problema: Blaine era humano. No es que fuera algo totalmente extraño que hombres lobo se unieran a humanos, pero él estaba destinado a ser el alfa y su padre le había aconsejado que no se precipitara. Kurt no era tonto y sabía que su relación con Blaine no agradaba del todo a su padre. Como futuro alfa necesitaba a su lado a un compañero lobo fuerte con el que pudiera compartir el peso de la responsabilidad. Sabía que Puck sería un buen lugarteniente para él y podía confiar también en Santana para ayudarle cuando fuera alfa, pero aún así un compañero en el que pudiera confiar totalmente sería muy importante. Y el hecho de convertir a Blaine en hombre lobo, estaba fuera de lugar. Blaine ni siquiera sabía que Kurt era un hombre lobo. De hecho, Kurt sabía que ni siquiera creía en la existencia de los mismos. Una vez mientras veían la saga de Crepúsculo, Kurt le había preguntado a Blaine si creía que los hombres lobos pudieran existir y Blaine se había reído a carcajadas. No iba a negar que eso le había dolido un poquito, pero lo entendía en parte. Sin duda, le había dolido más el hecho de que Blaine encontrara más sexy a Edward y a los vampiros que a Jacob y los hombres lobo, de los que dijo que era "espeluznante cuando se transformaban". Pero aún así, prefería una relación con Blaine, al menos por ahora, que lo que su padre tenía desde hacía tiempo planeado para él.

Su padre le había dicho cuando empezó a salir con Blaine que cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurt era gay había hablado con el alfa de la manada de Nueva York, que tenía un hijo al parecer también gay, un tal Elliott Gilbert, y que habían acordado presentarlos a ambos. No es que quisieran obligar a los chicos a nada, pero estaba claro que no les desagradaba la idea de alentar tal unión. Kurt era consciente de que una unión entre ambos supondría la unión de ambas manadas y eso significaría controlar todo el noroeste de Estados Unidos. Pero Kurt aborrecía la idea de una unión impuesta. Él quería enamorarse de verdad y que su compañero le amara de verdad, no sólo por el hecho de que él era un alfa y que su unión supondría un poder enorme. Al menos, con Blaine sabía que éste salía con él por sí mismo.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera Kurt estaba tan seguro de que Blaine estuviera destinado a ser el amor de su vida. Desde que tenía unos doce años, Kurt empezó a tener sueños recurrentes en los que de noche, en el bosque, se encontraba con un lobo precioso de color canela. Al principio, pensó que podía tratarse de su madre, a la que cada vez recordaba menos, y mucho menos su apariencia como loba. Recordaba de ella su aroma sobre todo. Pero cuando preguntó a Burt sobre el color del pelaje de su madre, éste le dijo que era gris, así que no podía ser ella, a menos que su mente cambiara detalles en su sueño. Pero se dio cuenta de que definitivamente no era su madre, haría un año más o menos, cuando empezó a tener ese sueño con más frecuencia y a despertar del mismo jadeando y excitado. Al no tener a su madre, acudió a Santana como confidente para relatarle sus repetitivos sueños. Con convicción, ella le dijo que tenían toda la pinta de ser sueños de adolescente caliente con las hormonas a punto de estallar, así que sí, tal vez, las hormonas eran la principal causa de que saliera con Blaine pero aún así, Kurt y Blaine no habían ido más allá de unos cuantos besos.

Burt le había explicado a Kurt hacía un par de años con todo detalle cómo funcionaba el sexo humano y en qué se diferenciaba con el de los hombres lobo. Básicamente era igual. Los hombres lobos podían tener, de hecho, relaciones sexuales con humanos. La diferencia estribaba en que los hombres lobo se apareaban de por vida. Una vez que elegían a su compañero, muy difícilmente rompían ese vínculo. Burt le había explicado que los hombres lobo podían tener sexo con otros hombres lobo o con humanos sin llegar a aparearse. El apareamiento requería que los hombres lobo desplegasen un nódulo que tenían en el pene y que se hinchaba justo al alcanzar el orgasmo. En el momento de aparearse, se creaba con su compañero un vínculo tan fuerte que duraba toda su vida. Para que un hombre lobo pudiera tener sexo sin llegar a aparearse, es decir, sin que esa parte de su anatomía se hinchara y sin crear el vínculo, se necesitaba concentración para no dejarse llevar por el momento del clímax. Él sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría teniendo sexo con Blaine, pero al ser él humano, Kurt nunca podría desplegar el nódulo. Tendría siempre que contenerse en ese instante. Blaine nunca podría llegar a sentir el vínculo con Kurt. Tampoco es que fuera tan terrible, se decía a sí mismo, los humanos no se apareaban, sólo tenían sexo y eran felices, y algunas parejas eran fieles de por vida, pero había momentos en los que Kurt anhelaba encontrar ese compañero de por vida con el que pudiera compartir todo lo que él era.

"¿Pasó algo con algún otro miembro de la manada? ¿O fue algo que pasó con Blaine?", la voz de su padre se elevó por encima de sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, podemos decir que está relacionado", respondió Kurt. "Hoy Blaine me presentó a un amigo suyo en el Lima Bean. Y…resulta que es un hombre lobo".

"¿Cómo?", preguntó Burt nervioso.

"Bueno, es un estudiante nuevo de Dalton, al parecer. Un tal Sebastian", dijo Kurt.

"¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te amenazó o algo?", preguntó su padre al instante.

"No, no. De hecho, él no se dio cuenta de que era un hombre lobo. Llevaba el ungüento, además de que en cuanto me acerqué a la mesa, detecté su aroma de lobo y oculté el mío propio. Lo observé con atención y no vi ninguna señal que delatara que me había reconocido", dijo Kurt con una mueca.

"¿Crees que ese chico representa algún peligro?", preguntó Burt alarmado. "¿Qué demonios hace estudiando en Dalton? Ningún lobo de otra manada vendría a estudiar a un colegio dentro de nuestro territorio. Esto es muy raro, Kurt", respondió Burt pensativo. "Quiero que te mantengas alejado de él y que prevengas a Santana y a Puck", dijo finalmente.

"Pero si es amigo de Blaine quizás no pueda evitar volver a encontrarme con él", protestó Kurt.

"Ni hablar. No voy a dejar que te expongas a un peligro así. Tienes que dejar de encontrarte con Blaine después de la escuela hasta que averigüemos quién es el tal Sebastian y qué intenciones tiene al venir a nuestro territorio", ordenó Burt.

"Pero papá…", protestó Kurt.

"Nada de peros, Kurt. Tienes que tener cuidado y dar ejemplo. Eres mi hijo", dijo Burt muy serio.

"Lo sé papá. Lo que quiero decir es que tampoco es como si fuera a hacer amistad con ese tipo –me pareció engreído e insoportable- y evitaré hablar con él, pero si nos topamos accidentalmente en el Lima Bean o algún sitio público, el ungüento servirá de protección, además de que si no lo recuerdas, puedo ocultar mi olor", respondió Kurt esperanzado de que su argumento lograría convencer a su padre.

Es cierto que Sebastian no le había caído nada bien, sobre todo por el hecho que a todas luces iba detrás de Blaine y si algo era Kurt es posesivo y territorial. ¿Alguien podía culparle de ello? Al fin y al cabo era solo su naturaleza de lobo la que se manifestaba. Sin embargo, pensar en el chico que acababa de conocer esa tarde en el Lima Bean le inquietaba y no por las razones que uno creería.

No sabía por qué, pero cuando Kurt lo vio, en la distancia, hablando con su novio, no pudo apartar la mirada del rostro de ese desconocido. Parecía como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido. Algo le hizo quedarse congelado en el sitio antes de reaccionar. Lobo. Captó el aroma procedente del desconocido que era sin duda de un hombre lobo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces en las que se topaba con un hombre lobo no perteneciente a su manada, sus instintos no se pusieron en guardia, ni notó a su lobo rugir en su interior luchando por salir. Una oleada de deseo inundó todos sus sentidos. Un deseo más fuerte del que jamás en toda su vida había experimentado. Su lobo rugía en su interior, pero de deseo. El olor del chico era embriagador y Kurt notó como sus piernas temblaban y el vello de la nuca se le erizaba. El corazón empezó a latir en su pecho con tanta fuerza que dolía y le costaba respirar.¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Kurt todavía le daba vueltas a la cabeza. Allí, en medio de la cafetería de Lima había un hombre lobo desconocido, no perteneciente a su manada, hablando con su novio. Su reacción debería haber sido la de cautela y agresividad territorial, no de deseo. Entonces recordó que él era el futuro alfa de la manada. Debía ser capaz de controlar a su lobo. No sabía nada de este chico ni de sus intenciones. ¿Y si era un lobo de la manada del oeste y sus intenciones eran hostiles? ¿Y si era un rastreador que buscaba las huellas que le llevaran al seno de su manada? En ese momento, se había alegrado de llevar puesto el ungüento que su padre les obligaba a llevar, porque le tomó unos instantes el poder ocultar su aroma de lobo, embriagado como estaba por el aroma de ese chico. Nivelando su agitada respiración, se obligó a serenarse antes de enfrentarse con su potencial enemigo.

Y aunque es cierto que había sido hostil frente a Sebastian, Kurt todavía recordaba cuando al acercarse a la mesa y mirar de cerca al hombre lobo había notado como su corazón de nuevo volvía a latir con fuerza, su aroma inundando todos sus sentidos y casi mareándolo de deseo. Todavía podía sentir un hormigueo en su mano, allí donde su piel había entrado en contacto con la de Sebastian. Pero Kurt se alegraba de que hubiera podido mantenerse firme y dar la sensación de frialdad ante él. Puede que el ungüento funcionara para no revelar su naturaleza lobuna y que como alfa pudiera ocultar su aroma, pero sus instintos, -esos debía controlarlos él solito-.

"Kurt, ¿me estás escuchando?", la voz de su padre se elevó para romper su tren de pensamientos.

"Perdona papá, ¿qué decías?", preguntó Kurt.

"Que prefiero que no veas a Blaine después de clase hasta averiguar todo de ese chico y…no hay excusas que valgan", añadió Burt, silenciando la queja que sin duda estaba a punto de salir de los labios de Kurt.


	6. Chapter 6

_Luna llena._ Sebastian estaba bajo las mantas de su cama, en su dormitorio de Dalton, intentando ignorar la urgencia de su lobo que aullaba en su interior, suplicando salir. Su cuerpo temblaba en espasmos constantes y estaba empapado de sudor por el esfuerzo de contener a su lobo. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareado, incluso estaba seguro de que tenía fiebre. Nunca había dejado de transformarse las noches de luna llena y aunque pensó que podría resistirlo, ahora se daba cuenta que estaba resultando mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Incorporándose con dificultad, salió de debajo de las mantas y se dirigió a trompicones hasta el aseo privado que tenía. Llegando a la pica, se echó abundante agua en el rostro y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos estaban rojos y algo desorbitados por el esfuerzo. Empezó a notar un calor sofocante que parecía quemarlo desde el interior. Salió a su habitación y abrió la ventana de su cuarto, intentando respirar la brisa fresca de la noche que entraba del exterior. _Mala idea_. El brillo de la luna llamó su atención de inmediato y pareció embrujarle. No podía apartar la mirada de la misma, mientras en su interior su lobo se revolvía intentando surgir. De repente, un aullido sonó desde la lejanía. Seguramente, procedía de bastantes kilómetros a lo lejos, pero el oído desarrollado de Sebastian y más sensible en las noches de luna llena lo captó de inmediato. Sebastian no pudo contenerse a sí mismo y respondió con un aullido propio desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Notó como su cuerpo empezaba a transformarse y reconoció los signos evidentes de que el proceso había comenzado. _Ya nada podía hacer. Lo había intentado y había fracasado._

Sus músculos empezaron a extenderse y fortalecerse, sus manos a transformarse en pezuñas con garras afiladas y el pelo empezó a cubrirle el cuerpo. Tras unos instantes que parecieron eternos aunque en realidad duraron solo un par de segundos, Sebastian se encontró a sí mismo transformado en su lobo. Era un bonito lobo de tamaño grande con pelaje de color canela, con las orejas y la cola de color más oscuro y ojos verdes aceituna. Alzó su hocico al aire y respiró el aire fresco. De repente, saltó a través de la ventana, yendo a parar a un tejadillo que separaba la segunda planta, donde se encontraba su habitación, de la planta baja. Algunas tejas se desprendieron mientras caminaba por el mismo, buscando un lugar seguro para saltar. Encontró un lugar en el que empezaban los jardines de Dalton, con espeso césped cubriendo el suelo y de un largo salto bajó al parterre. Entonces empezó a correr llegando a la tapia de piedra que delimitaba la escuela, pero corriendo a lo largo de la misma llegó hasta un lugar donde había un pequeño montículo de tierra cercano, al que se subió para poder saltar la tapia de un salto. Se hizo algunos rasguños, pero apenas los notó, ansiando correr en libertad sin importarle nada más.

Sebastian corrió y corrió, adentrándose en el bosque durante al menos una hora, sin rumbo. Poco a poco fue aminorando su marcha hasta detenerse cerca de un riachuelo para beber y aliviar su sed. Podía notar el sudor bajo su frondoso pelaje, pero Sebastian era feliz, así en libertad. En ese estado de excitación, apenas tuvo tiempo para detenerse a pensar en la posibilidad de encontrarse con cualquier otro hombre lobo, hasta que oyó un aullido procedente de un kilómetro o menos hacia el norte. Sabía que debería marcharse de allí inmediatamente, pero algo más fuerte que él le empujó a caminar hacia el lugar de procedencia del aullido.

Llegó a las inmediaciones de un claro y se detuvo oculto entre los árboles. Un poco más allá del claro, un sendero natural se elevaba unos metros hasta terminar en una enorme roca de piedra. Sobre la misma había un lobo aullando hacia el cielo y bañado por la luz de la luna. El corazón de Sebastian empezó a latir con fuerza. Era un lobo blanco. Y por alguna razón que no podía explicar, sabía que era el lobo de sus sueños. _Su lobo._

Sin pensar, Sebastian salió de su escondite seguro entre los árboles y caminó por el claro acercándose a la roca. De repente, el otro lobo pareció percatarse de su presencia y se giró con rapidez, mirando a Sebastian. El lobo blanco gruñó, enseñándole sus dientes y claramente amenazando con saltarle encima si se acercaba más a él. Sebastian estaba en una posición más baja que el otro lobo por lo que sabía que tenía desventaja, así que agachó su cabeza y sus orejas en señal de sumisión y retrocedió poco a poco, mientras el otro lobo no apartaba sus ojos de él. Al llegar de nuevo abajo del sendero y en medio del claro, Sebastian permaneció con la cabeza gacha en actitud de sumisión. No quería irse, quería conocer al otro lobo por raro y suicida que pudiera parecer. El lobo blanco, después de mirarlo durante un par de minutos detenidamente, bajó de la roca y caminó acercándose a Sebastian, todavía gruñendo, con las orejas bajas y enseñando sus dientes de vez en cuando.

Sebastian apenas se atrevía a mirarlo pero la brisa fresca de la noche trajo el aroma del otro lobo hasta sus fosas nasales e inmediatamente se sintió mareado, en el buen sentido. Tenía el olor más agradable y embriagador que Sebastian había olido en toda su vida. En su interior gritaba de deseo. El lobo blanco se acercó más a él y Sebastian notó con nerviosismo cómo le estaba oliendo a él también. Entonces se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Unos ojos azules magníficos le miraban con curiosidad e intensidad. Sebastian sintió que ya había visto esos ojos antes. _Seguramente en sus sueños_ , se dijo. Todo él era magnífico y hermoso. Tan hermoso que Sebastian estaba temblando de anhelo. Se agachó de nuevo en sumisión con la cola entre sus patas. De repente, unos gruñidos a varios metros de distancia llegaron a los oídos de Sebastian y alzó la mirada para ver a dos lobos acercándose a ellos amenazadoramente. El primer instinto de Sebastian fue proteger al lobo blanco del peligro, así que de un salto se colocó delante de él, enfrentándose a los dos lobos recién llegados y gruñó ante ellos con su pelaje erizado. Los dos lobos, sin embargo, dejaron de gruñir y se miraron el uno al otro, relajando su actitud inmediatamente. El lobo blanco salió de detrás de Sebastian y se acercó a los otros dos lobos en actitud amistosa. Después de unos toques entre ellos a modo de saludo se acercaron a Sebastian con cautela, observándole detenidamente mientras le rodeaban. Sebastian se puso nervioso. Uno de los recién llegados era un lobo gris oscuro con el pelo de encima de sus orejas algo encrespado que observaba a Sebastian con actitud hostil y gruñendo. El otro lobo, Sebastian se dio cuenta, era en realidad una loba de color negro azabache que le observaba también intimidante pero con más curiosidad que su compañero. Entonces Sebastian vio al lobo blanco observarle con actitud curiosa e impresionada. Sebastian se dio cuenta que esos lobos debían formar todos parte de la misma manada y que la mirada curiosa que el lobo blanco le estaba dirigiendo podía deberse al acto en su defensa que Sebastian acababa de hacer.

De repente, otros lobos fueron saliendo de la espesura del bosque y Sebastian se puso a temblar, mientras los miraba aterrado. _Este podía ser perfectamente su fin._

Un lobo más grande que el resto dio un gruñido y se adelantó, acercándose a donde estaba Sebastian con los tres lobos. El lobo gris y la loba negra se apartaron con actitud de sumisión. Sebastian se dio cuenta de que éste debía ser el alfa de la manada. De repente, un sentimiento de esperanza brotó de su pecho. _¿Podría ser que se hubiera topado con la manada Hummel?_ Sin embargo, esa esperanza pronto murió sustituyéndose con terror al darse cuenta de que transformado en lobo no iba a poder explicar quién era ni que hacía en sus tierras antes de que lo mataran. El alfa se acercó desafiante y gruñendo, todo su cuerpo y músculos listos para atacar. Y entonces sucedió. El lobo blanco se puso delante de Sebastian y frente a su alfa y gruñó antes de inclinarse en sumisión frente al mismo. Sebastian se quedó estupefacto pero al instante imitó al lobo blanco inclinándose también en sumisión.

Después de unos instantes, el alfa acarició con su hocico el rostro del lobo blanco y éste se apartó quedándose el alfa frente a Sebastian mirándolo muy de cerca. Sebastian profundizó su inclinación por si acaso, sus orejas gachas y su cola entre las piernas y miró con timidez un par de veces al alfa por encima de él. Este dio un gruñido aunque no sonó a amenaza y entonces el alfa tocó sobre Sebastian con su pata en señal de que se irguiera. Sebastian así lo hizo y el alfa empezó a rodearlo, olisqueándolo. Tras ello, le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que le siguiera. Sebastian echó una rápida mirada al lobo blanco que le miraba sin mostrar ninguna reacción. El alfa delante de él volvió a gruñir instándole a que se diera prisa y Sebastian siguió al alfa a través de un sendero durante un kilómetro hasta que llegaron a una carretera forestal, donde una serie de vehículos estaban estacionados.

El alfa se acercó a uno de los vehículos y se transformó en humano. Sebastian observó como el hombre, tan imponente en su aspecto humano como en lobo, abrió la puerta del coche y agarró algunas ropas procediendo a vestirse. Una vez que hubo terminado, se giró y volvió a mirar a Sebastian.

"Vamos chico, puedes transformarte. No te voy a hacer nada", dijo el alfa, mientras procedía a sacar del coche una bolsa de deporte y la depositó en el suelo, abriendo la cremallera y rebuscando dentro de ella.

Sebastian estaba nervioso, pero decidió hacerle caso. Si hubieran querido matarle, ya lo habrían hecho en el claro del bosque. Se concentró en su forma humana y poco a poco se apoderó de él la familiar sensación que precedía a la transformación. Era como un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo acompañado de algunas punzadas de dolor allá donde sus músculos se expandían o retraían. Después de unos instantes, el cambio estuvo completo y Sebastian permaneció quieto y desnudo donde estaba, sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo, a pesar de que de inmediato sintió el frío de la noche de otoño calándose por sus huesos.

El alfa se alzó desde donde estaba en cuclillas sobre la bolsa y extrajo lo que parecía una camiseta de manga corta y un pantalón de chándal. El alfa se le quedó observando durante unos instantes, estudiando sobre todo su rostro humano y después de unos instantes, estiró el brazo para ofrecerle las ropas.

"Ten, vístete antes de que te congeles. Son de mi hijo, más o menos sois de la misma altura, así que supongo que te quedarán bien"

Sebastian agarró la ropa y empezó a vestirse rápidamente, poniéndose primero el pantalón. Cuando se pasó la camiseta por encima de su cabeza y la deslizó sobre su pecho, percibió un aroma familiar. Era del lobo blanco que había conocido en el bosque. No pudo evitar estremecerse de placer ante el olor embriagador. _¿Así que el lobo blanco era el hijo del alfa? Entonces…¡el lobo blanco era un nacido alfa!_ Sintió como el deseo dentro de él se hacía aún más fuerte. No se había dado cuenta que se había quedado oliendo el cuello de la camiseta hasta que un carraspeo llamó su atención y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su gesto.

"Ahora, ¿quién eres y qué haces en mi territorio?", preguntó el alfa con voz amenazante. Sebastian tragó saliva, pero decidió contar la verdad. Tenía el presentimiento de que se trataba de la manada que buscaba.

"Me llamo Sebastian Smythe. Procedo de la manada del oeste de Francia y hace un poco más de un mes sufrimos un ataque por parte de la manada del norte. Nuestro alfa murió, así como casi todos los miembros de nuestra manada. También murió la mujer que me crió. Ella me dejó una carta diciéndome que me había pagado la matrícula para que viniera a Dalton a estudiar y también me dio una carta para el alfa de la manada de Ohio, un tal Burt Hummel. Creo que ella le conocía", contó Sebastian todavía encogiéndosele el corazón al recordar a Cassandra y los suyos, así como su trágico final.

El alfa se le quedó mirando unos instantes antes de hablar.

"¿Quién era la mujer que te crió?", preguntó.

"Cassandra Smythe. En la carta que me dejó decía que fue amiga de la compañera del alfa de Ohio"

El alfa se mordió el labio, cavilando por un momento, antes de extender la mano hacia Sebastian. "Yo soy Burt Hummel. Encantado de conocerte".

Sebastian dio un suspiro de alivio, soltando la respiración que estaba conteniendo, aunque después desconfió. _¿Y si ese tipo estaba simplemente haciéndose pasar por Burt Hummel para ganarse su confianza y a continuación lo mataba y ocultaba su cuerpo en el bosque?_ Su desconfianza debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque el alfa se rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza y Sebastian vio como llevaba su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba su cartera. Abriéndola, extrajo lo que parecía un carnet y se lo ofreció a Sebastian.

"Compruébalo tú mismo, chico. No te estoy mintiendo", le dijo. Sebastian agarró el documento y vio como se trataba de un carnet de conducir, con la foto del alfa y el nombre de "Burt Hummel" en él. Dando otro suspiro, esta vez más tranquilo, le devolvió el carnet al alfa y le ofreció la mano para estrechársela.

"Me alegro de conocerle por fin, señor", dijo Sebastian.

"Llámame Burt" dijo el alfa mientras le estrechaba con fuerza la mano. "Me imagino que no ha sido fácil estar aquí solo y sin manada, ¿verdad?", preguntó.

Sebastian asintió. "No quería convertirme hoy, pero no lo he hecho desde que llegué a Ohio por miedo y supongo que fue demasiado para mí la noche de luna llena."

Burt sonrió con comprensión y lástima. De repente, pareció pensar en algo y frunció el ceño. "Un momento. ¿Has dicho que estudias en Dalton? ¿esta noche…has venido desde allí?"

Sebastian asintió. "Empecé a correr sin pensar en nada. Hasta que me topé con vuestra manada"

Burt asintió de nuevo. En ese momento, uno a uno fueron llegando al lugar donde se encontraban el resto de miembros de la manada, aún convertidos en lobos. Miraban hacia donde estaban Burt y Sebastian con cautela. Algunos todavía gruñían a Sebastian. Entonces, Sebastian vio aparecer de entre los arbustos al lobo blanco, flanqueado por el lobo gris y la loba negra. El lobo gris gruñía en dirección a Sebastian, mientras la loba negra miraba con recelo pero en silencio. En cambio, el lobo blanco tenía una expresión de curiosidad.

"Espera aquí", dijo Burt a Sebastian, mientras agarraba la bolsa de deporte y se dirigía a paso ligero hacia el lobo blanco. Sebastian vio como Burt le decía algo y acompañaba al lobo blanco junto a la loba negra hasta el final de la hilera de coches. Los lobos empezaron a transformarse en sus figuras humanas, abriendo las puertas de los coches y vistiéndose uno a uno. Sin embargo, desde donde Sebastian estaba no podía ver del todo bien a Burt y al lobo blanco. A pesar de ser una noche de luna llena, se encontraban a demasiada distancia para verlos con claridad. Sólo podía ver la silueta de Burt y el pelo blanco del lobo que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. En algún momento, Sebastian creyó ver como el lobo blanco se transformaba en humano, ya que dejó de ver el brillo del pelaje blanco bajo la luz de la luna, pero no pudo ver al chico, lo cual frustró profundamente a Sebastian. Pero sabía que acercarse a ellos habría sido demasiado arriesgado todavía.

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en ellos, sin embargo, pues Burt regresó a los pocos minutos sin la bolsa.

"Vamos chico. Sube al coche", dijo mientras abría la puerta del conductor. Sebastian debió reflejar la sorpresa en su rostro, porque Burt añadió con una risa "¿No creerás que te voy a dejar aquí solo en mitad de la noche? Venga, te llevo a Dalton"

"Señor, no…no es necesario, de verdad", dijo Sebastian, aunque se dio cuenta que no sabía muy bien donde estaba y que volver a Dalton caminando le supondría llegar al amanecer a Westerville.

"No digas tonterías y sube al coche", dijo Burt ya entrando en el vehículo.

A Sebastian no se le ocurrió nada más que objetar y entró al coche. El trayecto hasta Dalton se produjo en silencio en su mayor parte. Cuando estaban a pocos kilómetros de Dalton, Sebastian empezó a otear a través del cristal para no pasar el desvío que debían tomar para ir a Dalton. Todavía no conocía muy bien las carreteras y de noche le era más difícil distinguirlo. Después de todo solo había hecho ese trayecto dos veces en el autocar que iba de Westerville a Lima.

"Tranquilo, chico. Conozco el camino", dijo Burt. Sebastian se le quedó mirando con sorpresa. ¿Por qué Burt sabía el camino a Dalton? ¿Acaso había algún chico más estudiando en Dalton que perteneciera a la manada Hummel? Sebastian quería preguntarlo pero también temía que Burt creyera que se inmiscuía demasiado. Aún así, la curiosidad ganó a sus temores.

"¿Cómo sabe llegar a Dalton? ¿Acaso hay algún otro lobo allí?", preguntó tímidamente.

Burt le miró de reojo y apretó sus labios. Después de unos momentos de silencio, por fin habló.

"No es que no me fie de ti chico, pero comprenderás que debo tener cuidado. He de proteger la identidad de los miembros de la manada. Antes de hablar preferiría ver la carta que dices que Cassandra te dejó para mí"

Sebastian asintió no pudiendo evitar sentir decepción, aunque comprendiendo que era el deber de un buen alfa proteger a su manada de cualquier posible extraño. Y en realidad, Burt no sabía nada de Sebastian más que lo que él le había dicho. Sebastian entendía que quisiera alguna prueba de que su historia era real.

Después de un par de minutos llegaron a las puertas de hierro de Dalton que permanecían cerradas y Burt apagó el motor del coche. Sebastian notó la mirada del alfa sobre él escrutadora.

"Gracias por traerme", dijo Sebastian sin saber muy bien qué decir.

"De nada. ¿Te parece bien si mañana después de las clases te pasas por mi taller y me traes la carta?", dijo Burt.

"Claro", dijo Sebastian. "Sé dónde está. Intenté encontrarle allí hace unos días. Nos vemos mañana entonces, señor"

"Llámame Burt".

Sebastian asintió con una tímida sonrisa y salió del coche. Caminó algunos metros hasta llegar a la parte del muro de piedra por donde antes había saltado y lo trepó. Iba descalzo por lo que tuvo especial cuidado. Una vez que saltó al interior escuchó el motor del coche de Burt arrancando y alejándose por la carretera. Sebastian empezó a caminar por los jardines de Dalton sintiendo una llama de esperanza aflorando en su pecho. Miró hacia el cielo nocturno observando la luna y recordando todo lo que había pasado esa noche. De repente se encontró sonriendo. Después de todo, quizás aún había una oportunidad para que pudiera tener una manada. Y quizás más que eso. Algo que al pensar en ello, hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido.


	7. Chapter 7

Decir que estaba tranquilo sería una total y absoluta mentira. Kurt estaba de todo menos tranquilo. Apenas había podido pegar ojo esa noche, su cabeza dando vueltas a lo que había ocurrido en el bosque. Cuando su padre regresó de acompañar a Sebastian a Dalton, ya era de madrugada, pero Kurt no había podido evitar levantarse de su cama al oír la puerta abrirse y bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con él. Su padre se había sorprendido al verlo aún despierto.

"Chico, ¿qué haces aún levantado? Mañana hay clase", dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se sentaba con aire cansado en su sillón. Kurt bajó los escalones que faltaban y entró en el salón, quedándose de pie expectante frente a su padre. Tras unos minutos sin conseguir que su padre despegara los labios, Kurt suspiró con frustración y cansancio y decidió hablar.

"¿Y bien? Sé que el lobo era Sebastian, el chico del que te hablé. ¿Qué hacía en nuestro territorio? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?", preguntó Kurt casi sin respirar. Sabía que eran muchas preguntas a la vez, pero no pudo contenerse. Esas mismas preguntas y muchas más, habían estado llenando su cabeza desde hacía horas.

"Sí, era Sebastian y hay que esperar hasta mañana", dijo Burt frotándose los ojos con la mano.

"¿Mañana? ¿Y por qué mañana?", preguntó Kurt confundido.

"Sebastian me ha contado una historia de por qué está aquí. Mañana va a venir al taller y hablaremos más detenidamente. Y ahora es tarde", dijo Burt levantándose de su sillón y ya dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Kurt empezó a protestar, pero Burt le miró serio. "Kurt, mañana hablaremos. Ahora vete a dormir", dijo su padre y con eso desapareció escaleras arriba. Kurt resopló. Eso era más fácil hacerlo que decirlo cuando mil preguntas sin respuesta rondaban su cabeza.

Kurt volvió a su habitación, pero no se molestó en encender la luz. A oscuras, con la habitación solo bañada por la luz de la luna, se dirigió a su ventana y miró a través de ella a la luna llena y brillante. Su mente regresó al claro del bosque, donde imágenes de un lobo color canela y el olor tan embriagador y reconocible de Sebastian hacían eco en sus sentidos.

Cuando lo vio, al principio, en el claro del bosque, por un instante se puso a la defensiva pero al verlo detenidamente pensó que podría estar soñando. El lobo de color canela de sus sueños caminaba hacia él. Cuando olfateó en el ambiente se dio cuenta que el olor del lobo no era completamente desconocido. De hecho, era un aroma que le había hecho temblar sus rodillas unos días antes en el Lima Bean. _Sebastian._ ¿ _Sebastian era el lobo de sus sueños?_ Cuando Puck y Santana aparecieron, Sebastian se puso ante él para defenderlo y eso conmovió a Kurt, a la vez que lo desconcertó. Su actitud parecía tan diferente a la del chico engreído que había conocido en el Lima Bean pocos días antes. ¿Y qué hacía ahí en medio de la noche en su territorio, él solo? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Un instinto protector hacia él se adueñó de sus sentidos esa noche en el bosque y eso le confundía. Como futuro alfa sus instintos hacia Sebastian deberían haber sido de recelo y agresividad, tal y como Puck se había sentido, pero Kurt, a pesar de sus primeros recelos, había visto como éstos habían desaparecido casi por completo ante la actitud protectora de Sebastian hacia él. Al contrario, el aroma de Sebastian era sumamente atrayente para Kurt. Y cuando Sebastian se mostró sumiso ante él, Kurt tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra el deseo repentino de reclamarlo como suyo.

Todavía ahí, acostado sobre su cama, Kurt podía sentir los ecos del deseo sentido en el bosque recorriendo su piel.

**K &S**

Sebastian se levantó esa mañana muy pronto sin apenas haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. Los recuerdos de todo lo acontecido en el bosque la noche anterior se agolpaban en su cabeza y cada vez que se recreaba en ellos una sensación de anhelo invadía sus sentidos. Mirando al reloj depositado sobre su mesa de noche se dio cuenta de que debía dejar de soñar despierto y apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo para el desayuno en el comedor de Dalton. Sabía que el día se le haría largo hasta que pudiera hacer su camino hasta Lima y entregarle a Burt Hummel la carta que Cassandra le había dejado. Y así fue.

Después de todo un día deambulando de una clase a otra apenas prestando atención a sus lecciones, y en cambio, rememorando de nuevo esos ojos azules y ese aroma embriagador de la noche anterior, el final de las clases por fin llegó y Sebastian se apresuró a su dormitorio para recoger la carta que cuidadosamente guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio bajo llave.

El camino hasta Lima en autobús se le hizo eterno mientras notaba como los nervios se arremolinaban en su estómago y se apoderaban de él a medida que se acercaba a la ciudad. Cuando bajó del autobús, se dirigió sin demora al taller de Burt Hummel y se asomó preguntando al mismo mecánico que le había atendido unos días antes si el señor Hummel se encontraba en el taller.

"¿Eres Sebastian Smythe?", le preguntó el hombre.

"Sí, el señor Hummel me dijo que me pasara hoy", contestó Sebastian metiendo su mano en el bolsillo en el que había guardado la carta y tocándola con sus dedos para asegurarse de que estaba ahí.

"Sí, me comentó que vendrías. Te está esperando. Puedes pasar a su oficina, al final a la derecha", el otro hombre contestó y se giró para seguir escudriñando bajo el capó de un todoterreno.

Sebastian se dirigió con pasos dubitativos a la oficina y cuando se acercaba, vio a través de la cristalera a Burt Hummel, haciendo números sobre unos papeles, sin apartar la vista de ellos. Sebastian tocó en la puerta con los nudillos y el señor Hummel levantó su vista de la mesa, con una leve sonrisa dirigida a Sebastian en reconocimiento. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola y asintiendo para que Sebastian entrara.

"Hola chico, puedes pasar", le dijo, tras estrechar fuertemente la mano de Sebastian y cerrar la puerta tras él. Volvió a sentarse en su silla e hizo un ademán para que Sebastian ocupara el lugar frente a él en el escritorio. Sebastian tomó asiento, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso. Debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque el señor Hummel, tras unos segundos observando el rostro de Sebastian con atención, esbozó una sonrisa más grande y dijo, "Tranquilo, chico. No voy a morderte"

Sebastian exhaló fuertemente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Entiendo que estés nervioso", dijo de repente el señor Hummel. "Pero no tienes porqué. Si no tienes malas intenciones ni pretendes dañar a nadie de mi manada no tienes nada que temer", añadió en un tono más serio y con un toque de ligera pero cordial amenaza en su voz.

Sebastian negó rápidamente con su cabeza. "Nada más lejos de la realidad, señor", contestó con seguridad.

El alfa le observó por unos instantes y asintió. "Muy bien, ahora háblame de esa carta que me mencionaste anoche".

Sebastian se llevó la mano a su bolsillo y sacó la carta doblada y aún cerrada y se la entregó al señor Hummel, quién la agarró y examinó el sobre cerrado antes de abrirlo, rasgando el cierre. Sebastian observó al señor Hummel con detenimiento mientras leía la carta, observando los ligeros cambios de expresión que tenían lugar en su rostro mientras leía el contenido de la misma. Vislumbró como en algunos pasajes, el señor Hummel sonrió con aire de nostalgia, mientras que en otros, su ceño se fruncía y sus labios se apretaban con gesto adusto. Tenía curiosidad por saber que le debía contar Cassandra en la carta pero permaneció en silencio a la espera de que el señor Hummel terminara de leerla. Tras unos minutos, el señor Hummel dio un suspiro y dobló cuidadosamente la carta en dos dobleces, guardándola en el cajón de su escritorio y cerrando éste con una llave. Después, alzó la vista para mirar de nuevo a Sebastian y le dio una media sonrisa compasiva.

"¿Qué le pasó exactamente a tu manada allá en Francia?". La pregunta sorprendió a Sebastian, pero imaginó que Cassandra no podía haberle contado nada de eso en la carta, puesto que la escribió antes de morir, aunque seguramente le mencionaba los problemas con la manada del norte. Sebastian le relató lo mejor que pudo los últimos días de la manada antes de que fueran atacados por la manada del norte y sus terribles consecuencias. Tras ello, le relató el descubrimiento de la carta de Cassandra y cómo llegó a Estados Unidos para asistir a Dalton. Tras terminar, Burt Hummel asintió y se rascó ligeramente la cabeza bajo su gorra, como si estuviera cavilando qué hacer con Sebastian. Después, miró a Sebastian y le sonrió, esta vez con más confianza.

"Está bien. Vamos a hacer esto, si te parece bien. Te unirás a mi manada, ya que Cassandra era una buena amiga y de joven perteneció a esta manada. Como su hijo adoptivo, creo que tienes derecho". Sebastian asintió con una sonrisa. "Esta noche", prosiguió el señor Hummel, "haremos la ceremonia de unión, donde me jurarás respeto y sumisión como alfa ante los otros miembros de la manada." Sebastian asintió de inmediato, sintiéndose contento y abrumado ante el conocimiento de que por fin no estaría solo. _Formaría parte de una manada. Volvería a tener una familia._ "Voy a hacer unas llamadas por teléfono para avisar al resto de la manada de que nos encontremos en dos horas en el bosque y luego podemos ir a conseguir algo de cenar antes de irnos al bosque", añadió el alfa finalmente, mientras agarraba el auricular de su teléfono y comenzaba a marcar unos números.

"¿Quiere que salga, señor?", preguntó Sebastian dubitativo, ya levantándose para darle mayor privacidad al alfa.

"Lo que quieras chico, no me importa", contestó el señor Hummel encogiéndose de hombros. Sebastian dudó por unos instantes pero volvió a sentarse finalmente.

_"Ei chico, ¿dónde estás?",_ el señor Hummel empezó a hablar con quien fuera que estuviese al otro lado del auricular.

_"Perfecto, si estás con Santana puedes ir con ella. Debemos encontrarnos esta noche en el claro del bosque para una ceremonia de anexión. Y traed con vosotros también a Puck"_

_"Sí. Es el chico que encontramos anoche en el bosque"_

_"Sé lo que hago, tranquilo chico. No supone ninguna amenaza",_ añadió esto último dándole una mirada escrutadora a Sebastian, quién no pudo evitar notar como el calor ascendía por sus mejillas. Estaba hablando de él con….no sabía con quién, con alguien de la manada. De repente Sebastian, se dejó llevar por el recuerdo del lobo blanco. Esta noche volvería a verlo. Por fin podría conocerlo adecuadamente. Notó como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban ante el pensamiento.

De repente, Sebastian se dio cuenta que el señor Hummel había finalizado la llamada y ya marcaba otro número. Realizó un par de llamadas más y cuando pareció haber terminado, Sebastian no pudo evitar preguntar con curiosidad. "¿Cuántos miembros hay en la manada?"

"En la división de Lima somos veinte, pero hay treinta divisiones territoriales. ¿Qué sabes sobre la manada Hummel?", le preguntó alzando una ceja.

"No mucho, señor", contestó sinceramente Sebastian. Burt asintió en reconocimiento y comenzó a relatarle la historia de la manada, las grandes batallas que había habido en el pasado, sus orígenes indios, así como el territorio que controlaban y las alianzas que tenían. Después de más de media hora de lección instructiva, el señor Hummel suspiró y se levantó de su silla estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

"Bueno chico, no sé tú pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscar algo de comida?". Sebastian asintió pero no pudo evitar preguntar, "¿Vamos a cazar o a conseguir comida en un restaurante?".

El alfa le sonrió con afecto. "En realidad, esta noche, tras la ceremonia, los que quieran podrán ir a cazar, pero normalmente solo lo hacemos los fines de semana, y especialmente los días de luna llena. Pero esta noche es una ocasión especial, así que sí, podrás ir a cazar si lo deseas. Eso sí, dentro de la manada Hummel hay una regla que no puedes saltarte y es que no se ataca a los seres humanos. Y en cuanto a otros hombres lobo, solo puedes atacar en defensa propia. Si crees que no puedes controlar tus instintos alguna vez, debes acudir a buscar ayuda entre los demás miembros de la manada, pero nunca debes atacar sin provocación, eso supone la expulsión inmediata."

Sebastian asintió y se dirigió junto con Burt a conseguir algo de comida en una cafetería que servía sándwiches cerca del taller. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana y comieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Casi cuando estaba terminando su comida, Sebastian se decidió a hacer otra pregunta al alfa.

"Señor Hummel, ¿hay más lobos de mi edad en la manada? Ayer me topé con tres de mi edad, pero…¿son ellos los únicos?"

El alfa sonrió con diversión ante la pregunta y terminó de tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca antes de contestar. "En la división de Lima sólo están ellos tres. Esos tres lobos tienen más o menos tu misma edad. Dos machos y una hembra. Uno de ellos es mi hijo, el futuro alfa de la manada. Ya he hablado con mi hijo sobre ti. Ellos te mostrarán el bosque esta noche. Así que tranquilo, ¿vale?"

Sebastian asintió, preguntándose si el hijo del alfa era el lobo blanco o el otro macho con el pelo encrespado. _Tenía que ser el lobo blanco._ Ya estaba abriendo la boca para hacer la pregunta que estaba inquietándole, cuando Burt se levantó de la mesa, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta y desechándola encima de la mesa. "Vamos, chico. Por ahora, ya vale de preguntas. Debemos dirigirnos al bosque. Esta noche los conocerás a todos"

Y con eso, se dirigieron a la furgoneta que conducía Burt para tomar la carretera forestal que los llevaría al mismo claro del bosque de la noche anterior.

**K &S**

Durante el trayecto, Burt le explicó como la ceremonia de unión a la manada era muy sencilla y consistía únicamente en una sumisión al alfa. Además le dijo que luego podría ir a correr por el bosque o cazar durante un par de horas con los jóvenes de la manada antes de que tuvieran que regresar a los coches. Cuando llegaron, los últimos rayos de sol del día habían desaparecido en el horizonte, aunque todavía había claros y sombras perceptibles en la espesura del bosque. Burt estacionó el vehículo a un lado del camino forestal, donde otros vehículos ya se encontraban aparcados, y se bajó, desnudándose rápidamente y convirtiéndose en el lobo impresionante que era. Sebastian le imitó, depositando sus ropas en la parte trasera del vehículo y tras transformarse, siguió a Burt, internándose en el bosque, con la oscuridad engullendo sus siluetas.

Cuando llegaron al claro del bosque el resto de la manada los esperaba ya transformados en lobos. Sebastian pasó su vista a través de los numerosos cuerpos que le observaban con atención y cautela, formando un semicírculo frente a ellos. Su mirada se detuvo en el centro del mismo, donde vio al lobo blanco que había conocido la noche anterior. Por un instante, desapareció todo lo demás a su alrededor, y lo único que podía ver era al hermoso lobo blanco que no apartaba su vista de él. Un gruñido a su lado le sacó de su estado de ensoñación. Burt se adelantó y se paseó ante el resto de la manada con determinación y dominación. Después volvió a acercarse a Sebastian, que se había quedado quieto frente al resto de los miembros de la manada y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, colocándose ante él, rígido y mostrando toda su estatura. Sus orejas estaban erectas y hacia delante en signo de dominación.

El silencio era sepulcral y Sebastian entendió que este era el momento en el que debía mostrar su sumisión al alfa de la manada. Lentamente, bajó el cuerpo entero echando las orejas hacia atrás. Colocó su cola abajo completamente entre sus patas, e inclinó el hocico hacia el alfa dominante. El alfa se quedó mirando fijamente a Sebastian y éste esperó notando como cierto nerviosismo se apoderaba de él. De repente, el alfa colocó sus patas delanteras sobre los hombros de Sebastian en actitud de aceptación y el resto de la manada empezó a aullar dando la bienvenida al nuevo miembro.

Tras un momento, Burt retiró sus patas dejando que Sebastian recobrara su postural normal y Sebastian pudo ver un gesto de asentimiento por parte del alfa, que se apartó un par de metros de él, animando a que la manada se presentara y conocieran a Sebastian. Tras ello, el resto de lobos fueron acercándose poco a poco a Sebastian y empezaron a olerle para familiarizarse con el nuevo miembro. Los primeros en estudiarlo fueron los lobos de más edad y Sebastian permaneció quieto, pero relajado, oliendo a su vez a cada lobo de la manada para ir reconociéndolos por su olor, mientras uno tras uno, los miembros de su ahora nueva manada se presentaban. No podía dejar de sentir una sensación de alivio y calidez al saber que estos, ahora todavía desconocidos aunque esperaba que esa situación pronto cambiara, eran su nueva manada. _Su nueva familia._ De repente, reconoció ante él a la loba negra que la noche anterior había mostrado desconfianza ante él. Su actitud ahora había cambiado, aunque todavía mostraba cierta tensión, con su cola recta y mirándolo con su ojos estrechos. Le olfateó y Sebastian inclinó un poco su cuerpo arqueando la espalda para mostrar una ligera sumisión. Tras ella pasó el lobo gris que tenía una cresta extraña de pelaje en su cabeza. Su actitud no mostró desconfianza, a diferencia de la de la loba, solo cierta curiosidad. Le olfateó y dejó que Sebastian hiciera lo mismo y se alejó, uniéndose a la loba negra a un par de metros de distancia, esperando en el borde del claro del bosque a que el último miembro de la manada se presentara.

Sebastian alzó la mirada al frente y le vio. Ahí estaba. El lobo blanco. Su pelaje brillaba con la luz de la luna dándole un aspecto casi mágico. Le observaba a unos metros de distancia. Poco a poco fue acercándose a Sebastian y este notó como su corazón se aceleraba. Cuando el lobo blanco estuvo frente a él, empezó a caminar rodeándolo, estudiándolo con la mirada como hizo la noche anterior, mientras acercaba su hocico y aspiraba su aroma. Sebastian apenas podía respirar. Sólo sentía su corazón tronando con tanta fuerza que pensó que en cualquier momento podía salir de su pecho. Cuando el lobo blanco dio una vuelta completa y volvió a situarse frente a Sebastian, bajó su cabeza en ofrecimiento para que Sebastian le oliera. Teniendo al lobo blanco tan cerca, Sebastian se permitió hacerlo y el aroma que le llegó casi le hizo querer someterse y entregarse por completo a ese lobo, al mismo tiempo que quería reclamarlo como suyo. El lobo blanco levantó su cabeza mirando de cerca a Sebastian y éste pudo volver a ver sus ojos increíblemente azules estudiándolo. De repente, el lobo blanco se alejó unos pasos, caminando hacia los otros dos lobos jóvenes, y dándole la espalda. Sebastian no pudo evitar que la desazón y tristeza invadieran su ser. Sin embargo, el lobo se paró a medio camino y giró su cabeza para volver a observar a Sebastian, que le devolvió la mirada con incertidumbre y esperanza. El lobo blanco asintió varias veces con la cabeza mientras hizo un gruñido adorable, que Sebastian interpretó como una invitación a seguirlo. Comenzó a caminar vacilante hacia el lobo blanco y cuando llegó a su lado, éste reanudó la marcha manteniendo el paso con Sebastian a su lado, y aproximándose a los otros dos lobos. Una vez se reunieron con ellos, el lobo blanco dio un profundo aullido y los otros lobos le siguieron. Sebastian se encontró a sí mismo aullando y uniéndose a los demás, antes de que el lobo blanco empezara a correr adentrándose en el bosque con todos siguiéndole. Sebastian corrió detrás de él con el corazón desbocado del esfuerzo y una sensación cálida inundando su pecho.

Corrieron por el bosque durante casi una hora, alejándose del claro donde Sebastian había sido aceptado por la manada. El lobo blanco iba a la cabeza, con los demás siguiéndolo a varios metros. Sin duda, era el más rápido de los cuatro. Sebastian tuvo que esforzarse por mantenerle el paso, pero se sentía agradecido de poder ejercitar sus músculos, ya que no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo durante varias semanas, y por ello, se encontró sintiendo una dicha que no había sentido desde que estaba en los Estados Unidos. Los lugares por los que pasaron eran desconocidos para Sebastian, pero los otros lobos parecían conocer el bosque con detalle. De repente, el lobo aminoró su paso y el resto le imitó. El lobo blanco giró la cabeza sobre su hombro para echar un vistazo a Sebastian mientras seguía caminando. Los otros dos lobos también le observaban con evidente desconfianza, aunque no con hostilidad, como habían hecho el día anterior, al encontrarse en el bosque por primera vez. Sebastian les siguió algo rezagado, sin atreverse a estrechar demasiado la distancia con ellos. Sin embargo, el lobo blanco, tras unos minutos, se detuvo en seco y giró su cuerpo mirando a Sebastian. Este se detuvo, sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero el lobo blanco le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se uniera a él y Sebastian, rompió la distancia, mostrando cierta sumisión al caminar algo encorvado y con las orejas gachas. Se aproximó al hijo del alfa y éste le puso la pata sobre su hombro en un gesto de aceptación. Sebastian dejó que su postura fuera más natural y relajada y prosiguió la marcha junto al lobo blanco con el otro par de lobos algo detrás de ellos. Todavía no sabía muy bien porqué el lobo blanco le mostraba esa deferencia pero notó como su corazón latía más fuerte, mientras caminaba a su lado, mirando de reojo al otro lobo y esperando que no fuera demasiado evidente su fascinación por el hijo del alfa.

A lo lejos se oyó el aullido de un lobo, que a Sebastian le recordó el aullido del alfa, aunque aún no podía estar del todo seguido. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el lobo blanco, junto con los otros lobos se pararon en seco y se miraron, haciendo un gesto casi imperceptible que provocó que se dieran media vuelta y empezaran a correr, deshaciendo el camino anteriormente recorrido para volver al lugar de encuentro.

Cuando llegaron, Burt les esperaba frente a los coches ya en forma humana y completamente vestido.

"Sebastian", dijo Burt, con su voz grave dirigiéndose al grupo todavía sin haber vuelto a su forma humana, "te voy a acompañar esta noche a Dalton. Hay algunas cosas de las que debo informarte. Mi hijo se irá con sus amigos en su coche". Sebastian vio como el lobo blanco asintió y se alejó junto con los otros dos lobos hacia un coche más alejado en la fila de coches aparcados a lo largo del camino. Sebastian no pudo dejar de sentir cierta desilusión por no poder ver al lobo blanco en su forma humana aún. Tendría que esperar para descubrirlo. Intentando disimular su pesar, se transformó en su forma humana y se vistió con las ropas que anteriormente había dejado en el coche de Burt.

Durante el camino de regreso a Dalton, Burt le dio su número de teléfono y lo mismo hizo Sebastian. Un mensaje de móvil era la forma en la que solían comunicarse los miembros de la manada para establecer los encuentros en el bosque, así como cualquier asunto que requiriera de alguna reunión para debatir. Burt le informó que los viernes por la noche, había siempre una reunión semanal en casa de Burt para debatir asuntos importantes y luego salían al bosque. Los viernes y sábados por la noche no había límite de hora para volver a casa, pero el resto de días no solían salir al bosque, excepto los días de luna llena. Como hoy era martes, tendría que esperar hasta el viernes para la reunión semanal de la manada, en la que Burt le aseguró que podría conocer a todos los miembros mucho mejor y en su forma humana. Sebastian no podía esperar para ello.

Cuando Burt estacionó delante de la entrada principal de Dalton y Sebastian estaba ya a punto de abrir la puerta del pasajero para salir tras darle las gracias, éste le detuvo sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño.

"Espera un momento", dijo Burt mientras soltó su agarre y se inclinó hacia delante para abrir la guantera del coche y rebuscar en su interior hasta sacar un papel doblado que parecía un mapa y un paquete pequeño envuelto en papel de estraza. Depositó el paquete en su regazo y tendió su mano ofreciéndole el papel doblado.

"Ten, es para ti", dijo el alfa. Sebastian lo tomó abriéndolo cuidadosamente. Sí, era un mapa. Lo observó durante unos instantes viendo que parecía comprender los condados de Lima y Westerville con bastante precisión.

"Aquí está Dalton", dijo Burt señalando en el mapa el lugar. "Y éste es el bosque donde solemos quedar por la noche", dijo mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por el espacio en el mapa, que señalaba una zona boscosa entre Westerville y Lima. Después, Burt volvió a buscar en la guantera y sacó lo que parecía otro mapa, ofreciéndoselo a Sebastian, quién lo abrió. "es un mapa forestal del bosque. Todo está indicado con bastante detalle. Este es el lugar del camino forestal donde solemos dejar los coches", le dijo señalando en el mapa, "y este el claro donde hoy nos hemos encontrado", dijo mientras observaba a Sebastian asentir con su cabeza. Tras unos instantes de silencio, Sebastian alzó su rostro para mirar a Burt, quien lo miraba con el ceño algo fruncido. "Con estos mapas podrás venir a los encuentros desde Dalton a través del bosque, sin necesidad de venir hasta Lima en un vehículo. Estudia los mapas y tranquilo, de todas formas, le diré a mi hijo que el viernes y sábado te muestre el bosque con mayor detenimiento". Sebastian no pudo evitar que una emoción se instalara en su pecho ante la mención del hijo de Burt. Lo vería de nuevo. Dentro de tres días. Y con suerte podría conocerlo en forma humana y pasar dos noches seguidas enteras con él en el bosque. No podía esperar para que llegara el viernes. Sebastian se dio cuenta que se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos y cuando miró a Burt de nuevo, pudo ver como el hombre mayor le daba una media sonrisa extraña, como si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos.

"Gracias señor", dijo Sebastian, mientras doblaba a toda prisa los mapas.

"De nada chico", le respondió. "Una última cosa", dijo Burt mientras abría el paquete sobre su regazo, sacando un pequeño frasco de cristal. "Esto también es para ti". Sebastian lo alcanzó y lo miró extrañado antes de volver a mirar a Burt con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué es señor?"

"Es un ungüento especial, secreto de nuestra manada desde hace muchas generaciones. Cuando estés en Dalton o lejos de la protección de la manada, debes usarlo. Desprende un aroma que oculta el olor a lobo." Sebastian sacó el tapón del frasquito y se lo llevó a la nariz para olerlo. La fragancia que inundó sus fosas nasales le provocó una inmediata repulsión, que le llevó a arrugar la nariz con desagrado y apartar en un gesto brusco el frasco de su cara.

Una fuerte risotada proveniente del alfa, hizo que Sebastian se avergonzara un poco ante su reacción evidente de aprensión. "Sí, lo sé", dijo Burt entre risas, "mi hijo tampoco soporta el olor y siempre protesta cuando tiene que usarlo". La mención del hijo del alfa llamó la atención de Sebastian inmediatamente y dirigió una mirada de interrogación hacia su acompañante. Burt pareció darse cuenta de su pregunta silenciosa, porque a continuación calmó su risa y poniéndose serio, le miró con detenimiento.

"Hago que todos los cachorros de la manada se lo pongan por protección. Sé que mi hijo como futuro alfa no tiene necesidad de enmascarar su olor por métodos artificiales, pero él se lo pone y también sus amigos. No bromeo con esto chico. Ahora eres parte de la manada, así que también lo vas a usar."

Sebastian asintió rápidamente ante el tono serio del alfa. "Sí, señor", dijo y tras unos minutos vacilantes, se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que llevaba tiempo molestándole. "¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor?"

"Claro, chico", contestó Burt, relajando sus facciones, "Y llámame Burt".

Sebastian asintió y preguntó, "¿Su hijo…él estudia por casualidad en Dalton?"

Burt le miró durante un par de segundos antes de responder, "No. Mi hijo estudia en el McKinley, en Lima. Al igual que sus amigos. No hay ningún lobo de nuestra manada en Dalton, excepto tú ahora, claro". Ese último comentario llenó a Sebastian de una sensación de agradecimiento hacia el alfa por ofrecerle un hogar y protección. Sonrió al alfa y asintió. "Gracias, señor…digo Burt".

"No hay de qué. Nos vemos el viernes chico."

Con eso, Sebastian abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero para salir del coche. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Burt le interrumpió. "Ah, y cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme". Sebastian asintió de nuevo y empezó a alejarse del coche. Ya se dirigía a la pared para saltarla de nuevo, cuando oyó detrás de él el motor del coche alejándose por la oscura carretera. Se metió los mapas dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, así como el frasquito de perfume y se preparó para subir la pared. Una pared que ciertamente iba a estar subiendo y bajando con bastante frecuencia los próximos meses.

Cuando se coló por la ventana a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue tumbarse sobre su cama, sin desvestirse aún, procesando todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Podía notar su corazón acelerarse cuando recordaba la visión del magnífico lobo blanco y recordaba su aroma embriagador, que solo unas horas antes había inundado sus sentidos. Necesitaba verle de nuevo. Necesitaba conocerle en su forma humana. Ahora sabía dónde estudiaba. _En el_ _McKinely._ De repente, se dio cuenta de que conocía a alguien que estudiaba en el McKinley. _Blaine, por supuesto._ Quizás, podría preguntarle a él e intentar averiguar la identidad de su lobo blanco. Se movió para colocarse de costado sobre su cama y notó en su bolsillo el pequeño frasco clavándose en su cadera. Lo sacó y lo observó durante unos instantes, antes de abrirlo y olerlo de nuevo. El aroma seguía siendo repulsivo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no era un aroma desconocido por completo. Tenía la sensación de que ese aroma ya lo había olido en alguna parte, pero no podía ubicarlo. Notó como el sueño empezaba a invadir sus sentidos y dio un sonoro bostezo sobre la cama. Cerró el frasco con cuidado y lo depositó sobre la mesita de noche. Había sido un día lleno de nervios y emociones por ser aceptado en la manada, y luego teniendo la oportunidad de pasar parte de la noche con el magnífico lobo blanco. Seguramente podía dejar para mañana el averiguar donde había olido ese perfume antes, se dijo. Una serie de pensamientos se arremolinaron en su cabeza: recordatorios de que debía llamar a Blaine para hablar con él en cuanto pudiera se mezclaron con recordatorios-sueños-sensaciones de un lobo blanco a su lado en el bosque y una mirada de ojos azules que le desafiaba a descubrir su identidad, justo antes de que le venciera el sueño.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian observaba el techo de su habitación mientras estaba tumbado en su cama. Apenas había conseguido conciliar el sueño esa noche, su cabeza dando vueltas en anticipación a lo que podría ocurrir al día siguiente. Con un poco de suerte, quizás conseguiría conocer por fin en su forma humana al hijo de Burt Hummel. Al menos, eso es lo que esperaba.

Horas de insomnio le habían permitido pensar en los detalles que Burt le había revelado esa noche en su camino a Dalton y la conclusión a la que llegó en mitad de la noche le inquietó más que serenarlo. Sin duda, si el hijo de Burt iba al Mckinley, podría averiguar su identidad a través de Blaine o de su novio. Al fin y al cabo eran los únicos estudiantes del Mckinley que conocía.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño, deseando que ya amaneciera, Sebastian se levantó a pesar de que aún era muy pronto para el desayuno, se duchó y se vistió. Mientras estaba en su cama sin poder dormir una idea pasó por su cabeza, la cuál le llevó a estar a una hora intempestiva en su portátil acechando el Facebook de Blaine. Quizás, éste tenía agregado al hijo de Burt entre sus amigos, pensó. Lamentablemente aún no había tenido ocasión de agregar a Blaine como amigo en Facebook y a pesar de que logró encontrar su página de Facebook, éste tenía su muro oculto al público general. Con un suspiro de frustración, le dio al botón de solicitar amistad, aunque debido a la hora temprana estaba seguro de que aún tendría que esperar unas horas para que Blaine aceptara su amistad. Eso si la aceptaba.

No podía esperar tanto tiempo. Decidió buscar la página web del instituto Mckinley pensando que quizás habría algunas fotos colgadas de los clubes y sus estudiantes.

Cuando localizó la página, navegó entre las páginas de los diferentes clubes y tuvo que reprimir su risa ante la visión de algunos clubes ridículos. Cuando llegó a la página del Glee Club, vio que había fotos de grupo así como algunos videos colgados. Pasó su mirada por las fotos de los dos años anteriores y reconoció el rostro del novio de Blaine. Se le veía tan joven, pero igual de hermoso. Una belleza etérea de otro planeta. Sin embargo, no había los nombres de las personas que salían en las fotos como información. -¿Quién demonios se encargaba de esta página? ¿Por qué no podían poner los nombres a las fotos de grupo? Así nunca encontraría al hijo de Burt-

Fijando su mirada por los rostros sonrientes de los chicos, empezó a escudriñar los rostros para ver si alguno llamaba su atención. Si su lobo estaba ahí –porque sí, para Sebastian el hijo de Burt era ya su lobo ante sus ojos- al verle debería reconocerle, ¿no? – Sin embargo, su mirada volvía una y otra vez al rostro del novio de Blaine como si una atracción invisible le obligara a no apartar su mirada de él. Frustrado, entró en un enlace para ver fotos del actual club Glee y pudo ver fotos que incluían a Blaine.

Frustrado por no ver ningún nombre que acompañara a las fotos, decidió que ya que era imposible que volviera a quedarse dormido, muy bien podía cotillear un poco y ver los videos del Glee Club colgados en la página del Mckinley. Bien sabía que había muchas probabilidades de que pudieran enfrentarse a ellos en las regionales y no haría daño conocer a su presumible rival.

Los videos estaban ordenados en "actuaciones grupales", "duetos" y "solos". Clicó en una de las actuaciones de grupo titulada "actuación nacionales 2011" y observó un par de canciones. Sin duda, estos chicos eran buenos y serían sin duda unos fuertes rivales para los Warblers.

Decidió pasar a la sección de solos para poder ver quiénes eran las voces más importantes dentro de los New Directions. Estaban ordenados de más reciente a más antiguo, al parecer. Sin duda, esa tal Rachel Berry parecía ser la cantante más potente. Su nombre aparecía en casi todos los vídeos colgados. También aparecía bastante el nombre de Blaine, al menos en los más recientes. Vio un par de videos de solos de Rachel y uno de Blaine. Luego clicó a uno de una tal Mercedes Jones. Cantaban todos muy bien sin duda. Nadie negaría que en los New Directions había talento.

Deslizando la barra de desplazamiento hacia abajo, fue llegando a videos más antiguos y de repente un nombre junto a un video le hizo detenerse en seco. "Kurt Hummel"

Si le hubieran dicho que su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo, para después latir más rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho, lo creería totalmente. De repente, le faltaba el aire. Con dedos temblorosos clicó en el video y la pantalla se llenó del rostro del chico más hermoso que jamás había visto. Un rostro que sorprendentemente ya conocía. El novio de Blaine.

No. No podía ser. ¿El novio de Blaine era el hijo de Burt? Hummel. ¿Kurt Hummel? Tenía que serlo, ¿no? Pero, ¿por qué no pudo detectar su olor embriagador cuando lo conoció en el Lima Bean? Al contrario, su olor le pareció…repulsivo. De repente, un destello pasó por su mente y se levantó de su asiento para tomar el frasquito del ungüento y oler su contenido. Ya sabía que había olido ese aroma antes. ¡Claro! ¡En Kurt! Apenas podía creerlo. ¿sería verdad? ¿Kurt era el hijo de Burt? ¿Kurt era su lobo?

Volvió a sentarse en el escritorio y pulsó la tecla de reproducción en el video. Las notas de "As if we never said goodbye" empezaron a sonar y cuando Kurt empezó a cantar, Sebastian se quedó sin aliento. Era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en su vida. Una emoción se apoderó de él y sabía que necesitaba ver a Kurt, olerlo, tocarlo. Acabó de ver el vídeo y respiro profundamente un par de veces intentando serenar sus ideas. Un pensamiento acudió presto en su cabeza. ¿Por qué Kurt no le había dicho que ya se conocían cuando se encontraron en el bosque? Claro, se habían visto solo en forma de lobo, pero aun así. Kurt debería haber hablado con él después o haberle dicho quién era, ¿no?

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que el comedor de desayunos ya debía estar abierto, así que decidió dirigirse al comedor para ver si podía interrogar a Jeff o Nick y averiguar algo más sobre Kurt. Si Kurt era novio de Blaine, ellos debían conocerlo, ¿verdad? …Novio de Blaine. Un peso se instaló en su pecho ante el pensamiento. Kurt era novio de Blaine. ¡Maldita sea! Y no sólo eso, sino que él mismo había coqueteado con Blaine hace pocos días, poniendo a Kurt contra él, lo más seguro. Sin embargo, recordar como Kurt lo había tratado en el bosque le serenó un poco. Quizás aún tenía una oportunidad con Kurt.

K&S

"Hola chicos", saludó Sebastian mientras se sentó al lado de Jeff y frente a Nick en una mesa del comedor después de recoger su desayuno.

Nick hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, mientras engullía una tostada, mientras que Jeff le saludó con la mano, mientras tragaba su último sorbo a un zumo de naranja.

Sebastian quería bombardearlos a preguntas, pero sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso a la hora de abordarles o los chicos sospecharían de sus intenciones. Al fin y al cabo, todavía era nuevo y no se conocían tanto.

"Chicos, ¿quería haceros una pregunta? ¿puedo?", preguntó tentativamente.

"Adelante", dijo Nick

"El otro día, tomé un café con Blaine en el Lima Bean y conocí a su novio, Kurt. La verdad es que me impresionó lo buena pareja que hacen", añadió sintiendo su estómago revolverse de celos ante la falsa afirmación…pero de alguna manera tenía que allanar el terreno para preguntar sobre Kurt. Imaginó que si hacía creer que era fan de Kurt&Blaine, eso limitaría las sospechas de los otros Warblers.

"Ahh Sí", dijo Jeff con un suspiro ensoñador. Nick se limitó a asentir un poco más aburrido. "Hice mucha amistad con Kurt el año pasado. Era mi compañero de habitación, ¿lo sabías? Qué pena que no se quedara más tiempo" añadió Jeff.

"¿Por qué se marchó?", preguntó Sebastian.

Jeff le miró con curiosidad, estudiando su expresión antes de contestar, "Se transfirió a Dalton a mitad de curso por culpa de un tipo que le hacía la vida imposible en su escuela. Ya sabes, bullying. De los malos."

Sebastian frunció el ceño. Un instinto protector emergió dentro de él al pensar en alguien haciendo daño al precioso chico.

"Y si lo pasaba tan mal en su escuela, ¿por qué regresó?, preguntó intrigado.

"Dijo que echaba de menos a sus amigos y que debía enfrentar a sus monstruos. Kurt es muy fuerte, ¿sabes?", dijo dedicándole una mirada a Sebastian.

Sebastian sintió aún más curiosidad por conocer a este chico que sin duda era mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

"Su nombre es Kurt Hummel, ¿verdad?", preguntó Sebastian, deseando una confirmación a su descubrimiento. Necesitaba estar cien por cien seguro.

"Sí, Kurt Hummel en carne y hueso" contestó Jeff. Y ahí estaba, la confirmación de que su lobo, el lobo de sus sueños, el lobo cuyo aroma embriagaba sus sentidos era él, Kurt.

Jeff continuó hablando sobre los días en los que Kurt y Blaine estaban en Dalton, pero Sebastian dejó de escuchar en algún momento de su monólogo entusiasta.

"Jeff. Necesito que me prestes tu coche después de las clases", le cortó Sebastian de repente.

Jeff parpadeó con sorpresa, antes de responder. "¿Mi coche? Ni hablar, no dejo mi preciosidad a nadie"

"Por favor, Jeff. No te lo pediría si no fuera una emergencia. Si no me lo dejas tendré que pedir un taxi", le rogó Sebastian en un tono que esperó fuera lo suficientemente convincente.

Jeff pareció indeciso unos instantes antes de responder. "Está bien. Pero como le hagas una sola rozadura a mi coche, vas a pagar la reparación" añadió.

"Claro. Por supuesto", dijo Sebastian con entusiasmo, asintiendo. "Muchas, muchas gracias. Te la debo"

K&S

Sebastian se encontraba en el aparcamiento del Mckinley dentro del coche que Jeff le había prestado, observando a los estudiantes salir de las clases. Aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo ahí, pero sabía algo seguro: debía ver a Kurt en su forma humana y hablar con él. Lo necesitaba.

De repente, vio la figura de Kurt salir del edificio y fue a abrir la puerta del coche cuando se detuvo al ver a Blaine, salir unos pasos detrás de Kurt y unírsele a su lado. ¡Maldita sea! Quería hablar con Kurt a solas y sería difícil encontrar una excusa para pedirle a Kurt una conversación privada sin levantar las sospechas de su novio. Se quedó observando a los dos chicos entrar al aparcamiento juntos y una oleada de celos invadió su lobo cuando vio a Blaine poner una mano en la cintura de Kurt, susurrando algo a su oído, algo que hizo a Kurt dar una media sonrisa. Por suerte, ambos se separaron, cada uno dirigiéndose a sus respectivos coches.

Sebastian arrancó el coche y empezó a seguir a Kurt a una distancia prudencial para no llamar su atención, mientras conducían a través de calles y más calles, entrando en una urbanización a las afueras de Lima. Cuando vio a Kurt aparcando su coche frente a una casa, Sebastian avanzó unos metros más y aparcó su coche detrás a una distancia de unos tres o cuatro metros. Vio a Kurt salir de su coche y se apresuró a quitarse el cinturón y salir de su coche para poder alcanzarlo.

Kurt ya estaba a medio camino de la entrada, cuando se paró en seco y se giró de forma brusca. Sebastian se quedó congelado de pie unos metros por detrás de él. Kurt sin duda se había dado cuenta de su presencia. De repente, recordó que con las emociones del día, había olvidado ponerse el ungüento. Sin duda, Kurt había detectado su aroma.

"¡Sebastian!", dijo Kurt sorprendido por encontrarse con Sebastian en la acera frente a su casa. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Parecía nervioso pero no porque se viera amenazado sino por otra cosa.

"He venido a hablar contigo Kurt", dijo Sebastian acercándose unos pasos hasta colocarse frente a Kurt que no dio un paso atrás, limitándose solo a observarlo.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya nos conocíamos? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras el hijo de Burt?", añadió Sebastian sin poder apartar sus ojos de Kurt, observando cada pequeño cambio en el rostro del chico. Vio como Kurt bajó su mirada como si estuviera algo avergonzado y pudo ver la nuez de su hermoso cuello moverse al tragar saliva. Un destello pasó por la mente de Sebastian imaginándose chupando ese hermoso cuello, reclamándolo como suyo.

"Está bien. Entra. Tenemos que hablar", le contestó Kurt alzando su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, pero quiero deciros a todos que para nada está abandonada. Simplemente tuve que dejarla en pausa unos meses debido a trabajos de final de curso y exámenes, pero tengo intención de acabar esta historia este verano. Como dije, siento mucho la espera tan larga. Os traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste a los que todavía sigáis leyendo esta historia. ¡Nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian pasó la mirada de forma rápida por el salón de la casa de los Hummel, observando las pocas fotografías que había enmarcadas: algunas de Kurt cuando era más pequeño y de Burt y una mujer que compartía un enorme parecido físico con Kurt. Tras unos instantes dirigió de nuevo su mirada sobre Kurt que parecía nervioso, ya que parecía estar evitando mirar directamente a Sebastian. Éste esperó en silencio dejándose a sí mismo observar al alfa con mayor detenimiento. Era hermoso como lobo pero en su forma humana era absolutamente precioso. Sebastian no podía decidir en qué forma era más hermoso Kurt. Lo que estaba claro, es que era lo más maravilloso que Sebastian había visto jamás. Inhaló profundamente pero no pudo detectar el aroma de Kurt, pero sí olió el perfume del ungüento, aunque no de forma tan intensa como lo había hecho en el Lima Bean. Sin duda, el efecto debía estar desvaneciéndose.

Kurt finalmente pareció componerse y le hizo un gesto a Sebastian con la mano para que tomara asiento en el sillón. Sebastian lo hizo y observó a Kurt sentándose en el sofá frente a él y jugando con sus manos en un gesto que denotaba sin duda nerviosismo.

"No voy a morderte, ¿sabes?" bromeó Sebastian como forma de romper la tensión existente.

Kurt le dio una media sonrisa antes de suspirar profundamente y hacer un gesto de asentimiento y resolución con su cabeza, como si hubiera llegado a una decisión.

"Está bien, supongo que tienes preguntas que hacerme, así que adelante" dijo Kurt. "Sin embargo," añadió, "no prometo que vaya a contestarte a todo"

"Lo primero que quiero saber es por qué no me dijiste quién eras", preguntó Sebastian.

"La primera vez que te conocí fue en el Lima Bean, cuando intentabas ligarte a mi novio. Eso sin duda no ayuda" espetó Kurt. Sebastian hizo una mueca de remordimientos y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos al escuchar a Kurt nombrar a su novio. "Pero lo más importante cuando te conocí es que puede que tú no detectaras mi olor de lobo,", prosiguió Kurt, "pero yo sin duda, detecté el tuyo. No sabía quién eras. Todo lo que sabía de ti es que eras un lobo, que no eras de mi manada y estabas en mi territorio. ¿quién eras? No tenía ni idea, pensé que quizás eras un espía de la manada del norte o un lobo solitario, pero que me aspen si iba a bajar la guardia contigo"

Sebastian asintió. "Lo entiendo Kurt. Solo estabas intentando proteger a tu manada. Quiero señalar, sin embargo, que en realidad nunca fui detrás de Blaine. No realmente. Cuando llegué a Dalton, todo lo que oía hablar era de lo genial que era Blaine y lo mucho que le echaban de menos los Warblers. Yo era un lobo solo, sin nadie ni manada y pensé que si me hacía el capitán de los Warblers y conseguía traer de vuelta a Blaine, eso me ganaría las simpatías de aquellos que me miraban con desconfianza. Fue por eso que coqueteé con Blaine. Pero nunca me ha interesado. No de verdad"

"Está bien. Puedo entender que quisieras llevarlo de vuelta a Dalton, pero entenderás que para mí eras un lobo metiéndote con lo mío. Puedo ser muy territorial. Al fin y al cabo, no solo soy un lobo sino que soy el futuro alfa.", se explicó Kurt.

"Sí, entiendo perfectamente que estuvieras a la defensiva en el Lima Bean. Pero no me refiero al Lima Bean. Me refiero a por qué no me dijiste nada cuando tu padre me aceptó en vuestra manada, cuando estuvimos corriendo por los bosques. ¿Por qué dejaste que no supieras entonces quién eras tú?", preguntó con un deje de amargura.

Kurt se llevó una mano a la parte posterior de su cuello como si no supiera muy bien qué decir. Finalmente, suspiró y miró a Sebastian. "La verdad es que aún no confiaba en ti. Mi padre me dijo que lo hiciera y yo sabía que si él confiaba en ti, yo también debería hacerlo. Pero no ha sido hasta esta mañana, cuando mi padre me lo ha contado, que he sabido de tu historia en Francia y de tu pérdida. Y de cómo mi madre y la mujer que te crió eran buenas amigas", Kurt terminó con una sonrisa sincera.

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que ya no vas a desconfiar de mi de nuevo?", preguntó Sebastian esperanzado, sin apartar su mirada de la de Kurt.

Kurt asintió y bajó su mirada, mientras un ligero rubor pintaba sus mejillas. Sebastian lo observó con deleite. Tras unos instantes de silencio, Kurt alzó la vista de nuevo y se mordió el labio –algo que no pasó desapercibido a Sebastian-

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?", preguntó Kurt. Sebastian asintió dándole permiso.

"¿Por qué la noche que nos conocimos en el bosque, saltaste en mi defensa cuando aparecieron Santana y Puck? No me conocías. Acabábamos de vernos por primera vez, al menos en nuestra forma humana, -añadió con una risa- y sin embargo, me sorprendió que tuvieras el instinto de protegerme." Kurt observó a Sebastian que parecía debatirse y dudar en responder.

"No quiero que te asustes con mi respuesta", dijo Sebastian finalmente.

"¿Por qué me asustaría?", preguntó Kurt.

"Puede que te parezca una locura, pero he soñado contigo. Antes de conocerte. Desde hace algunos años en realidad. He estado soñando contigo y esos sueños se han hecho cada vez más vívidos. Cuando te vi en el bosque y te reconocí como el lobo de mis sueños, apenas podía creer que fueras real", contestó Sebastian.

Kurt se quedó sin aliento ante la confesión de Sebastian. No podía ser que ambos hubieran soñado el uno con el otro. Ya fue raro saber que los sueños sobre su lobo de color canela, no eran solo eso, sueños fruto de la imaginación, y que ese lobo existía y era Sebastian. Pero saber que Sebastian también había estado soñando con él, aún era más raro. Eso debía tener algún significado más profundo, ¿verdad? Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte cada vez e inhaló fuerte para recuperar el aliento. Lo cual, sin duda, fue un error, porque con ello, solo respiró aún más el embriagador aroma que desprendía Sebastian. Estaba casi mareado por todo. Algo debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque Sebastian se incorporó y se sentó al lado de Kurt, tomando sus manos en las suyas, antes de preguntar "¿Estás bien?"

No. No estoy bien. He estado también soñando contigo y todo esto me supera, quería decir Kurt. Sin embargo, solo asintió con su cabeza y dejó escapar un débil. "Eso es muy raro"

Sebastian asintió sonriendo. "La mujer que me crió me contó que esos sueños no les ocurren a todos los lobos, pero que cuando ocurren significa que tienes a alguien destinado a estar contigo y es por eso que sueñas con ese lobo en concreto", respondió Sebastian en voz baja y de forma bastante tímida.

Kurt le miró con asombró y estudió en silencio desde esta corta distancia el rostro de Sebastian. Todas y cada uno de sus rasgos le parecían increíblemente hermosos, y la confesión que Sebastian acababa de hacerle respecto al posible significado de su sueño le había dejado sin habla.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió y los chicos saltaron, desenredando sus manos –de las que no se habían dado cuenta que aún estuvieran unidas- y separándose en el sofá unos centímetros. Burt se asomó al salón y se quedó mirando de forma sospechosa a los chicos.

"Hola. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Sebastian?", preguntó Burt.

"Vine a hablar con Kurt, cuando descubrí que era tu hijo", confesó Sebastian directamente.

Burt asintió antes de sonreír y relajar los hombros. "Me parece bien que resolváis los problemas que pudierais tener. Al fin y al cabo ahora sois de la misma manada. Me gustaría que fuerais amigos"

"A mí también Burt", dijo Sebastian mirando a Kurt fijamente, que levantó su cabeza de su regazo para ofrecer una rápida mirada a Sebastian, antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia su padre.

"Voy a hacer la cena. Seguro que estás muerto de hambre", dijo Kurt, ya dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

"¿Quieres quedarte a cenar, Sebastian?", preguntó Burt.

Por un lado, Sebastian deseaba poder quedarse y tener la oportunidad de hablar más con Kurt y poder llegar a conocerlo bien, pero sabía que al no ser fin de semana, tenía que estar en Dalton para la hora de la cena. "lo siento mucho. Me encantaría quedarme pero debo volver a Dalton para la cena."

"Lo entiendo", contestó Burt. "¿Nos veremos el viernes, verdad?", preguntó Burt, mientras Sebastian se acercaba desde el sofá.

"Por supuesto, señor", dijo Sebastian estrechando la mano que Burt le ofreció a modo de despedida, y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal. Antes de salir por ella, sin embargo, Sebastian gritó "Adiós Kurt. Espero verte el viernes".

Kurt escuchó a Sebastian desde la cocina, donde ya estaba cortando las verduras para la cena. Detuvo por un instante el cuchillo, cerrando sus ojos para serenar el cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios que la conversación con Sebastian le habían originado. "Nos vemos el viernes", contestó Kurt, antes de dar un suspiro profundo y seguir cortando verduras con la esperanza de que cocinar le quitara esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Sebastian condujo de vuelta a Dalton con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza que le hacía sonreír como un bobo. Kurt


	10. Chapter 10

Era viernes y para el momento en que Sebastian debía dirigirse a Lima para la reunión de la manada, no podía ocultar su nerviosismo. No era temor lo que sentía, sino anticipación y emoción por ver de nuevo a Kurt.

Cuando bajó del autocar de línea, todavía faltaba una hora para que la reunión en casa de los Hummel diera comienzo, así que decidió dirigirse al Lima Bean para conseguir un café. Cuando entró en la cafetería y se puso en la cola, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, escaneando las diferentes personas sentadas en sus mesas, charlando o simplemente enfrascados en sus móviles o un libro. Sabía que el aroma del ungüento debía estar perdiendo su efectividad después de todo el día, pero Sebastian no había querido volver a echarse más. No esta noche. Con su mirada, divisó a Kurt en una mesa con Blaine a su lado. Kurt parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras Blaine gesticulaba mientras explicaba algo a Kurt. Sebastian no pudo evitar que una oleada de celos le inundase. Sebastian no era tonto. Sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil conseguir que Kurt fuera suyo. Porque sí. Kurt sería suyo y él de Kurt. No podía imaginar un futuro sin el alfa con el que había soñado durante todos estos años, ahora que lo había conocido, ahora que sabía que era real.

En ese momento, Kurt levantó la vista mirando directamente en su dirección, como si hubiera presentido la presencia de Sebastian en la cafetería. Sebastian le dio una sonrisa tímida, y Kurt le respondió con una media sonrisa, antes de fruncir el ceño y volver a bajar la mirada. Sebastian no pudo dejar de preguntarse que debía estar pasando por la cabeza de Kurt en ese momento. En la conversación que ambos tuvieron el otro día, Sebastian se había abierto a Kurt por completo e incluso le había contado que había estado soñando con él. En ese momento, no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle a Kurt, pero ahora se moría por saber qué pensaba Kurt al respecto, porque sabía que algo debía de estar pensando. Ojalá y Blaine no existiera, pensó Sebastian. Sabía que la presencia de Blaine era un obstáculo en su camino para conseguir a Kurt pero eso no quería decir que fuera a renunciar a luchar por él. Porque cuando Sebastian había querido algo antes en su vida, siempre había luchado por ello, y maldita sea, si Kurt no era lo que más ha deseado en su vida.

Una vez que tuvo su café, se sentó en una mesa, algunas mesas de distancia de la de Kurt y Blaine, y observó a la pareja con detenimiento. Sebastian se preguntó por qué Kurt estaba con alguien como Blaine. No le parecía ahora, ni le había parecido la vez anterior en que había visto a la pareja juntos, que ninguno de ellos mirara al otro de forma que uno pudiera decir que verdaderamente se amaban. No les había visto ni una sola vez agarrados de la mano, ni tampoco les había visto besarse. Claro, bien es cierto, que esto era una cafetería pública de Ohio, pero si Sebastian estuviera en el lugar de Blaine no le importaría una mierda lo que la gente pensara. ¿O era Kurt quién no quería que le mostraran afecto en público? Pensar en ello, solo le hizo sentirse más triste y desesperado por ocupar el lugar de Blaine en el corazón de Kurt.

Al rato, Sebastian vio como la pareja se levantó y se abrazaron a modo de despido, viendo como Kurt se movía hacia la puerta mientras Blaine volvía a tomar asiento. Sebastian se apresuró para salir por la puerta y alcanzó a Kurt en el aparcamiento.

"¡Eh, Kurt!", gritó para llamar su atención.

Kurt se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sebastian acercándose hasta que estaba a solo medio metro de él. "Hola Sebastian. ¿Vienes a la reunión'"

"Sí. Esperaba que pudieras llevarme con tu coche y no tenga que caminar hasta tu casa", dijo Sebastian con voz esperanzada.

"Claro", asintió Kurt. Le hizo un gesto de invitación con la mano a que entrara en su coche y tomara asiento en el lado del acompañante.

El trayecto hasta la casa de los Hummel fue silencioso, solo roto por algún suspiro que otro. Sebastian quería romper el silencio pero no sabía muy bien que decir, hasta que se decidió a preguntar lo que estaba carcomiendo desde hacía días.

"Siempre me he preguntado como tú y Blaine os juntasteis. ¿No es un poco raro que tú, un futuro alfa, salga con un humano?", preguntó. Sabía que quizás había sido demasiado directo pero estaba harto de andarse por las ramas.

Kurt frunció el ceño, pareciendo un poco molesto por la pregunta en cuestión y tardó unos instantes antes de que su expresión se relajara y contestara, "Nos conocimos en Dalton, como supongo que ya sabes. En ese momento, yo no estaba muy bien anímicamente, y Blaine fue un gran amigo y sostén. Y…respecto a lo de qué hago con un humano, solo te diré, que no me gusta que me digan con quién tengo que estar o que se presuponga que por mi condición sólo puedo elegir entre los lobos de mi manada o lobos de manadas hermanas. Quiero poder elegir a quién yo quiera, libremente", dijo Kurt enfatizando esa última palabra.

Sebastian asintió con comprensión. Entendía que Kurt no quisiera sentirse obligado a unirse a alguien impuesto, sin embargo, había algo que no acababa de entender y decidió preguntar "Te entiendo muy bien Kurt y tienes razón eso. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo Blaine va a ser un buen compañero para ti cuando dirijas la manada. ¿Blaine sabe lo que eres?"

Kurt echó una mirada rápida a Sebastian y negó con la cabeza. "Él no sabe nada. En realidad, ni siquiera cree en los hombres lobo. Si se lo contara creo que pensaría que es una broma", añadió con una risa entrecortada, aunque Sebastian no pudo dejar de notar cierta amargura tras esa risa.

"¿Y crees que cuando se lo cuentes él querrá que le conviertas?"

"No", negó con la cabeza, "ser uno de los nuestros es difícil ya habiendo nacido así, no me imagino teniendo que aprender a su edad a ser un hombre lobo", añadió Kurt.

"Sí, es difícil. Lo sé por propia experiencia", dijo Sebastian con tristeza. Kurt le miró de repente y paró el coche en el arcén de la carretera.

"Lo siento mucho. No me acordaba. Mi padre me contó que fuiste convertido cuando eras pequeño", dijo Kurt con pesar girándose para mirar a Sebastian y alargando una mano sobre su hombro. Éste al notar la mano de Kurt sobre su hombro no pudo dejar de estremecerse ante el contacto cálido de la mano de Kurt.

"Gracias. Fue hace mucho tiempo", contestó Sebastian mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Kurt que le miraban a los suyos sin apenas pestañear. "Pero sí, es muy difícil. Si no hubiera tenido la ayuda de Cassandra, la mujer que me crio, y de mi manada, estaría muerto"

Kurt le sonrió con compasión y a Sebastian le pareció ver los ojos de Kurt brillar más de lo normal mientras le observaba. Por un instante, Sebastian se olvidó de lo que estaban hablando, solo observando los rasgos de Kurt más de cerca de lo que jamás había tenido oportunidad antes. Sus ojos brillantes y azules, su boca sensual, su piel pálida y perfecta y…su olor. Sebastian podía oler el aroma de Kurt y estaba volviéndole loco, como si una cuerda invisible tirara de él hacia el muchacho sentado frente a él.

Kurt parecía asimismo extasiado observando el rostro de Sebastian fijamente. Sin embargo, el momento pareció romperse cuando Kurt frunció ligeramente su ceño, como si de repente algún pensamiento le hubiera hecho salir del trance, y así, de repente, Kurt apartó la mirada de Sebastian.

"Por eso yo nunca podría pedirle a Blaine que se transforme en un hombre lobo. Le cambiaría para siempre a él y a nuestra relación. Sé que él no sería feliz siendo un hombre lobo", añadió Kurt con tristeza.

"Entonces, ¿qué harás con él? ¿le vas a decir lo que eres? ¿vas a romper con él?", preguntó Sebastian aún deseando que el momento anterior no se hubiera roto.

"¿Por qué iba a romper con él?", preguntó irritado Kurt.

Sebastian se sorprendió ante el tono de Kurt. "No sé, perdona. Sólo me preguntaba qué cómo podrás ser el alfa de nuestra manada si no te apareas", explicó Sebastian.

"No necesito aparearme ni tener un compañero. Puedo dirigir la manada yo sólo", dijo Kurt con convicción falsa.

"No estoy diciendo que no crea que no podrías ser un alfa fuerte para nuestra manada sin necesidad de aparearte pero creo que puede ser difícil, puedes sentirte solo en muchos momentos. ¿Estás seguro de que amas tanto a Blaine que estás dispuesto a aceptar tu carga solo, sin el apoyo de un compañero?", preguntó Sebastian.

Kurt no respondió. Las palabras de Sebastian parecieron tocar algo profundo en Kurt que simplemente permaneció en silencio durante un momento, antes de romper el silencio, "Tenemos que ponernos en marcha. Ya llegamos tarde a la reunión"

Y con eso, Kurt arrancó el coche y empezó a conducir con el silencio volviendo a emerger entre ellos, solo que a diferencia de antes, con la conversación que ambos acababan de sostener llenando sus pensamientos.

K&S

La reunión en casa de Burt sirvió a Sebastian para conocer a todos los miembros de la manada en su forma humana y que todos conocieran a Sebastian. Algunos incluso le preguntaron acerca de su vida anterior en Francia.

Durante toda la reunión, Sebastian se dio cuenta de que Kurt permaneció callado en un rincón de la sala, como si estuviera todavía enfrascado en la conversación anterior.

Al final de la reunión, cuando todos estaban en el porche de la casa, Santana se acercó a Sebastian.

"Bien, es bueno tener a alguien más de nuestra edad en la manada, aunque negaré que eso signifique que esté contenta con tenerte aquí", dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y caminaba hacia donde estaba Kurt con Puck hablando al lado del coche de Kurt. A mitad de camino, Santana se giró, "¿Vienes con nosotros o qué?", preguntó mientras Sebastian asentía repetidamente y se apresuraba para unírsele de camino al coche para dirigirse al bosque.


	11. Chapter 11

Han pasado varias semanas desde que Sebastian descubrió quién era Kurt y Sebastian se siente contento al ver cómo ha sido aceptado en la manada Hummel. Durante las noches que ha ido a correr por el bosque en compañía de Kurt, Santana y Puck, Kurt se ha mostrado cada vez más confiado y relajado con él como compañía. Kurt es un buen amigo. En sus recorridos por el bosque, le ha mostrado a Sebastian el lago en el que todos juntos se han bañado y chapoteado un par de veces, los diferentes arroyos en los que puede beber para calmar su sed, las zonas del bosque a evitar cuando uno va solo por ser demasiado peligrosas o abruptas y donde podrías fácilmente romperte una pata, así como un par de refugios en forma de pequeñas cuevas o agujeros naturales excavados en la ropa, donde en caso de ser necesario, un lobo podría ocultarse durante la noche.

Esta noche es jueves y hay luna llena y Sebastian nota en su cuerpo ansioso y excitado de una manera especial. Las clases en Dalton han sido una tortura pero finalmente, aquí está, desnudándose junto al resto de los miembros de la manada para prepararse para una noche en salvaje libertad. Kurt le prometió antes que hoy le enseñaría un lugar al que a veces va cuando necesita estar solo y pensar. Sebastian no puede dejar de sentir una pequeña emoción al saber que Kurt confía en él de esa forma. Mientras se desnudan, Sebastian no puede dejar de echar una ojeada a la piel pálida de Kurt que éste va exponiendo al desprenderse de sus ropas, a un par de metros de distancia de Sebastian. Kurt atrapa la mirada de Sebastian sobre él y Sebastian juraría que Kurt se sonroja ligeramente a pesar de estar envuelto en las sombras de la noche.

Una vez desnudos, todos empiezan a caminar hacia el bosque mientras van cambiando sus formas y Sebastian pronto se encuentra corriendo detrás de Kurt, con Santana y Puck a su lado. Después de un rato, se paran a beber en un pequeño arrojo que discurre casi oculto entre varios árboles frondosos. Santana y Puck, tras beber inician su camino perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque. Kurt sin embargo, permanece tumbado sobre un montón de hojas secas, que en esta época del año, cubren el suelo del bosque de un mullido manto y Sebastian decide permanecer a su lado en lugar de seguir a Santana y Puck, a no ser que Kurt le diga lo contrario. Es tan hermoso, allí tumbado, bañado bajo la luz de la luna llena, Sebastian no deja de pensar, observando a Kurt en silencio. 

Tras unos instantes, Kurt se incorpora y hace un gesto con la cabeza a Sebastian para que le siga. Tras unos minutos, Kurt desacelera el paso, llegando a un lugar cerca de la orilla del lago. Kurt aparta con la boca algunas ramas para mostrarle un pequeño espacio, oculto bajo un gran árbol. Kurt entra en el espacio y se tumba, bajo un manto de hojas. Sebastian se da cuenta, que éste es el refugio al que Kurt acude para estar solo, su lugar secreto, su escondite. Sebastian solo observa mientras siente un deseo incontrolable hacia Kurt. No le sorprende sentirlo, ya que no es la primera vez que siente eso ante Kurt, pero sí le sorprende la intensidad de tal deseo esa noche.   
Finalmente, Kurt sale de su refugio y rodea a Sebastian, con éste último no apartando su mirada de él. Entonces Kurt empieza a distanciarse, girando su cabeza y haciendo un gesto con ella para animar a Sebastian a que lo siga.

Kurt no deja de correr, con Sebastian siguiéndole los pasos, la hojarasca crujiendo bajo sus patas y el olor de Kurt llegándole a través del aire. Él no sabe a dónde va Kurt pero no le importa. Él salta sobre troncos, arbustos gruesos y suelo fangoso. Sebastian sigue a Kurt intentando alcanzarlo.  
Kurt se detiene en un pequeño claro y espera hasta que Sebastian le alcanza. Su pelo está sudado de correr y sus respiraciones son altas y entrecortadas del esfuerzo.  
Sebastian mira a Kurt por un largo segundo, manteniendo el contacto visual mientras se mueve hacia adelante en un impulso y se agacha lamiendo su boca en un gesto totalmente sumiso.

Kurt se queda mirando petrificado cuando Sebastian se mueve hacia atrás y se endereza, con los ojos aún pegados a Kurt como si evaluara su reacción. Cuando Kurt sigue mirando, Sebastian deja escapar un gruñido de frustración, dándole con su cabeza en el pecho de Kurt para conseguir una respuesta de él.  
Cuando no consigue ninguna respuesta, Sebastian gruñe a Kurt y éste finalmente se abalanza sobre él derribando al lobo de Sebastian. Cuando Kurt le ha tumbado boca arriba debajo de él, vulnerable, Sebastian no lucha ni muestra ninguna actitud defensiva en su cuerpo. Sólo espera a que Kurt entienda lo que está tratando de decirle.  
Tras unos instantes, Kurt se da cuenta de la muestra de sumisión de Sebastian, algo que nunca nadie le había mostrado, ya que todavía no es un alfa. Kurt acerca su hocico a Sebastian y lo huele por todas partes, recorriendo su cuerpo. Sebastian siente como su corazón se acelera ante la proximidad de Kurt y solo quiere que le marque como suyo.  
Sin embargo, de repente Kurt se aparta de él y se aleja corriendo hacia el camino. Sebastian le sigue y cuando llega al coche, Kurt ya se ha transformado en su forma humana y está abrochándose su camisa. Kurt no levanta su mirada hacia Sebastian cuando éste último se transforma y se acerca al coche para vestirse también.

“Kurt”, la voz de Sebastian sale entrecortada, “lo de antes-“

“Olvidemos lo de antes”, le corta Kurt, ya dirigiéndose al lado del conductor. “Debería volver a casa. Estoy un poco cansado. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a Dalton o vas a quedarte más rato?” dice aún sin mirar a Sebastian.

“Kurt, por favor mírame”, reclama Sebastian, quién está a medio vestir, solo con sus pantalones puestos.

Kurt levanta la mirada y le da una media sonrisa forzada. “¿Por qué hiciste lo de antes?”, pregunta de forma tímida pero también con miedo.

“Estoy enamorado de ti, Kurt”, confiesa Sebastian. “No sólo porque he estado soñando contigo desde hace años, y porque desde que te vi la primera vez ya me quitaste el aliento, sino porque en estas semanas he podido conocerte bien y me gusta todo de ti”, dice con un gesto de hombros.

“Pero…” Kurt duda, “Tú sabes que yo estoy con Blaine”, dice Kurt sin convicción en su voz.

Sebastian asiente con tristeza. “Lo sé, pero eso no me impide amarte. Sé que podría ser una buena pareja para ti. Pero lo entenderé si no sientes lo mismo por mí. No quise incomodarte antes”.

Kurt parece que va a decir algo, pero Sebastian ve como en el último momento se detiene. Con pesar, Sebastian añade. “Volveré a Dalton más tarde”. Con eso, Sebastian recorre el resto de sus ropas y se adentra de nuevo en el bosque. Mientras se despoja de nuevo de sus pantalones y deposita sus ropas encima de un tronco, escucha el sonido del motor del coche de Kurt alejándose por el camino forestal. Sin poder contener sus lágrimas, Sebastian alza su mirada al cielo, contemplando la luna llena y se transforma de nuevo en su lobo color canela. Sebastian corre sin rumbo fijo. No le importa nada, solo quiere sentir el viento frío rozando su cara y sus músculos esforzándose en su carrera. Sin saber cómo, se detiene al darse cuenta de a dónde ha llegado. Retirando con su boca las pocas ramas que ocultan la entrada, Sebastian entra en el pequeño agujero que Kurt le mostró antes. Se acurruca en sí mismo, perdiéndose en el olor de Kurt que impregna cada resquicio de ese lugar. Entre gemidos y llanto se queda dormido soñando en un futuro, ahora lejano, con Kurt a su lado.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior. Tumbado en su cama, revivía una y otra vez los momentos pasados en aquel bosque junto a Sebastian. Sebastian le había confesado amarle. Eso le había impactado. Había estado tan tentado de reclamarlo en ese momento. Desde que había conocido a Sebastian había sido una continua lucha por controlar sus instintos más primarios. Anoche no había sido diferente. Había tenido que recordarse que tenía novio más de una vez para no sucumbir a sus deseos. Se estaba convirtiendo en una situación insostenible. Cada vez que sabía que iba a encontrarse con Sebastian, anhelaba y temía el momento por partes iguales.

Suspirando, se levantó para prepararse para ir a la escuela. Hoy era un día muy importante y debía tener la mente lo más serena posible. Era el día de las audiciones para el musical de West Side Story y se presentaba para el papel protagonista. Kurt sabía que como futuro alfa de la manada de Lima no iba a poder irse a estudiar a una universidad demasiado lejos y eso sin duda limitaba sus opciones. Estaba indeciso todavía entre un par de opciones. La música y la moda eran sus dos pasiones, pero desgraciadamente Ohio no era el mejor lugar para estudiar una de esas dos carreras. Estaba debatiendo estudiar psicología. Su prioridad número uno era la manada y no veía un sacrificio el tener que renunciar a unos sueños que podría haber seguido si fuera totalmente libre y no tuviera la responsabilidad de ser el futuro alfa. Sabía que tendría que escoger una carrera que se impartiera en la universidad estatal de Ohio, pero tenía la esperanza de poder tomar algunos cursos de teatro y confección y poder seguir dedicándose a esas dos pasiones aunque fuera como hobby. Poder interpretar a Tony en West Side Story le hacía muchísima ilusión. Temía que quizás fuera su última oportunidad para poder brillar

* * *

 

 

Kurt no solía llorar. A pesar de todas las dificultades y momentos duros que había tenido que pasar en sus diecisiete años, se consideraba una persona fuerte. Sin embargo, el dolor que sentía en este momento pudo más y se vio contra su voluntad derramando lágrimas de impotencia y traición. No sólo había sentido una de las mayores humillaciones de su vida cuando sus profesores y compañeros se habían reído de su prueba, sino que se había sentido profundamente traicionado por Blaine _¿No se supone que tu novio debería ser la persona que más te apoye?_ En cambio, Blaine había hecho la prueba cantando una canción de Tony.

Cuando le habían ofrecido el papel, le había dicho a Kurt que si él no quería no lo aceptaría, _pero ¿cómo podría decirle que no?_ Le había puesto entre la espada y la pared, dándole a él la decisión. No podía decirle que no aceptara, aunque su corazón estuviera rompiéndose por dentro. Debería haber sido el propio Blaine el que no le hubiera puesto en esa tesitura ni siquiera planteándole la pregunta. Él sabía cuanta ilusión tenía Kurt en este papel y todos los demás en el Glee Club le habían dicho que no optarían al papel para que él pudiera brillar en su último curso. A Blaine aún le quedaba un curso más que a él para poder conseguir papeles donde brillar. _¿Por qué sus amigos pudieron renunciar a ello por él pero su novio, la persona que más debería apoyarle y querer que fuera feliz no pudo renunciar a tener el papel y el foco sobre él aunque fuera sólo por una vez?_ Kurt sabía que a Blaine le gustaba ser el centro de atención y conseguir todos los solos. Había sido muy consciente de ello desde que lo conoció en Dalton, donde era la indiscutible estrella, pero pensó que podría haber renunciado a ese foco por él, solo por una vez, para hacerle feliz. Parece que se había equivocado. Y eso dejó a Kurt con un sentimiento de traición muy profundo. No sólo se sentía poco amado, sino que por su naturaleza de futuro alfa, el sacrificio y poner a los demás antes que a él mismo estaba en su naturaleza y sabía que quién eligiera como compañero de vida debía poseer esas mismas cualidades. Blaine estaba mostrando señales inequívocas de no poseer esas cualidades. _Si no había podido hacer un pequeño sacrificio y renunciar a los focos por la persona que se suponía que más amaba, ¿Cómo iba a poder hacerlo por otras personas, por la manada?_

* * *

 

 

Kurt entró siguiendo los pasos de Blaine al Lima Bean, caminando detrás de él como en piloto automático y con la cabeza gacha. No era propio de él pero se sentía abatido y apático, sin ganas de nada. De repente, algo le hizo girar su cabeza para mirar hacia el rincón más alejado del Lima Bean. Allí, sentado, mirándole fijamente estaba Sebastian. Era como si una fuerza extraña hubiera atraído su atención hacia él, como si un hilo invisible tirara de él en esa dirección. Al verle, Kurt no pudo dejar de notar como cientos de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago y la apatía y tristeza que había sentido solo unos instantes antes daban paso a una emoción y alegría que le inundó por completo. Vio como Sebastian le sonreía y eso solo hizo que la sensación se incrementase. Intentando ignorarla, giró la cabeza de nuevo al frente y adelantó su paso para llegar a donde Blaine ya estaba haciendo sus pedidos en el mostrador.

Mientras esperaban sus bebidas, Kurt se atrevió a mirar de reojo hacia donde Sebastian estaba sentado. Lo vio cabizbajo con una expresión triste en su rostro que hizo que Kurt sintiera como la alegría y emoción que antes había sentido se hundiese ante la visión del chico, causándole una pena inmensa.

Cuando recogieron las bebidas, caminaron hacia la zona de las mesas, buscando alguna libre. A esta hora el Lima Bean estaba muy lleno, con estudiantes y trabajadores que acababan su jornada y paraban para tomar un café. Blaine divisó entonces a Sebastian y se dirigió hacia allí, con Kurt siguiéndole.

"Hola Sebastian ¿Te importa si nos sentamos aquí? Parece no haber sitio" preguntó Blaine.

"No, adelante. Estaba haciendo mis tareas", contestó Sebastian mientras apartaba algunos de sus libros y cuadernos para hacerles sitio.

Kurt se sentó mirando hacia su café sobre la mesa e intentando evitar mirar directamente a Sebastian. Podía oír como Blaine hacía una charla banal con Sebastian sobre Dalton y los Warblers pero realmente no podía conseguir prestar atención a lo que estaban diciendo. Su mente seguía vagando a la última conversación que Sebastian y él tuvieron.

"¿Kurt? ¿Kurt? ¡¿Kurt?!". Kurt se sobresaltó al escuchar a Blaine tocarle en el hombro, lo cual lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Perdón. ¿Qué pasó?", preguntó Kurt mirando a su novio a su lado. Blaine frunció el ceño con una sonrisa dubitativa. "Estábamos hablando de ir a Scandals mañana por la noche. Es el bar gay de Lima. Yo le estaba diciendo a Sebastian que realmente no es lo nuestro". En ese momento Kurt giró la cabeza para mirar directamente a Sebastian y pudo ver un atisbo de desafío en su mirada, junto con una media sonrisa socarrona, muy diferente a la mirada de tristeza absoluta que había presenciado momentos antes cuando había estado espiando a Sebastian sin que este lo supiera. Confundido por el cambio en su expresión y sin poder descifrarla, volvió a mirar a Blaine quién le dirigía una mirada de cachorro esperanzado. Hace tiempo esa mirada de Blaine le habría desarmado por completo, pero hoy, se dio cuenta Kurt, solo le producía indiferencia. La apatía que había sentido en todo el día, volvió a apoderarse de él y solo se encogió de hombros mientras se escuchaba decir, "Sí, porque no. Deberíamos tachar algunas cruces en nuestra lista de cosas que queremos hacer"

* * *

Sebastian se preparaba en su habitación, vistiéndose para ir a Scandals. No sabía muy bien como había llegado a esta situación. Sebastian había escuchado un día en Dalton a algunos de los chicos gays de los Warblers hablando sobre qué clubes o discos gays había por la zona que valieran la pena. Tratándose de Ohio no era una sorpresa que no hubiera mucho donde escoger, al menos por lo que habían dicho algunos de los chicos que presumían de haberlos visitado. Sebastian escuchó acerca de algunos clubes de baile en Columbus bastante decentes. En Westerville no parecía haber nada para elegir. Uno de ellos mencionó el único bar gay de Lima, un antro bastante deprimente llamado Scandals. Otro de los estudiantes se había reído diciendo que lo había visitado y que era un lugar horrible, pero que al menos podías tomar una copa y bailar con otro tío sin recibir una paliza, algo que tratándose de Ohio, al parecer era de agradecer.

Cuando Blaine le había preguntado en el Lima Bean sobre cuáles eran los bares favoritos de Sebastian para pasar el rato y bailar, éste no había tenido más remedio que disimular, ya que alguien como el personaje que se había inventado, el tiburón sexual que se jactaba de sus conquistas, sin duda conocería todos los bares y clubes del estado a estas alturas, a diferencia del verdadero Sebastian quien no se había molestado en visitar ninguno aún. Intentando que no le pillara en su mentira, había tenido que pensar rápido y había declarado preferir los clubes de Columbus pero que entre semana solía ir a Scandals por cercanía (en realidad era el único nombre que había recordado).

Se había sorprendido cuando Kurt estuvo de acuerdo en ir entre semana. Así, habían acordado ir al día siguiente, asegurándoles que podría conseguirles una identificación falsa. Tenía que reconocer que ahí se la había jugado un poco, pero recordaba a un tipo de Dalton que a la semana de estar allí le había ofrecido conseguirle una identificación falsa. Gracias a dios, había podido conseguirle las identificaciones. Eran bastante cutres por decir poco. Una de ellas era ligeramente más decente y se la quedó para sí mismo, no queriendo correr el riesgo de que Blaine y Kurt entraran y él se quedara fuera. No sabía cómo iría la noche pero esperaba poder pasar al menos un momento a solas con Kurt.

****

* * *

Scandals no era para nada como Sebastian había imaginado. Había llegado pronto y estaba sentado en la barra esperando a Kurt y Blaine mientras amamantaba una cerveza. Blaine le había dicho por mensaje que Kurt no bebería ya que siempre era el conductor designado, así que se atrevió a pedir una cerveza para Blaine y un Shirley Temple para Kurt, a modo de broma, ya que sabía que el alcohol no afectaba a los hombres lobo de la misma forma que a los humanos.

Cuando Kurt y Blaine llegaron, Sebastian les ofreció sus bebidas, observando con detenimiento la reacción de Kurt. Podía ver que no estaba encantado, pero si era por la elección de la bebida o por estar en Scandals no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Lo que sí sabía era que estaba precioso, como siempre.

La noche no fue para nada como Sebastian esperaba. No había tenido ni un momento para estar a solas con Kurt. En algún momento de la noche, se había dirigido a la pista de baile con Blaine con la intención de poner celoso a Kurt o provocarle algún tipo de reacción. Mientras bailaba, o lo intentaba con Blaine, observó a Kurt mirarle con cara de pocos amigos. No podía decir si sentía celos de Blaine o si estaba cabreado porque Sebastian estaba metiéndose con algo que consideraba suyo. Sebastian esperaba que fuera lo primero. Observó como en un momento dado Kurt se puso a hablar con un tipo bastante grande y no pudo evitar sentir celos por no ser él el que estuviera hablando con Kurt. Sin duda, el mejor momento de la noche fue cuando Kurt se dirigió a la pista de baile y se metió entre Sebastian y Blaine, rozando la entrepierna de Sebastian en el proceso y bailando mientras le provocaba.

Tristemente, solo duró un par de bailes, ya que Blaine parecía más borracho de lo normal para solo haber tomado una cerveza y Kurt se despidió llevándose a su novio tropezando fuera del bar.

* * *

Kurt había colocado a Blaine en la parte trasera del coche con la intención de que no vomitara por todo el asiento, cuando Blaine tiró de él y con un hábil movimiento, colocó a Kurt encima de él, aprisionándolo con sus brazos. Blaine empezó a besarle y a tirar de su camisa para quitársela, sus manos bajando hasta el pantalón de Kurt y presionando su entrepierna. Kurt no quería que su primera vez fuera en la parte trasera de un coche, cuando Blaine no había hecho más que ignorar a Kurt durante toda la noche mientras coqueteaba con Sebastian descaradamente. Kurt gritó a Blaine diciéndole que no y que parara en repetidas ocasiones pero éste no parecía escuchar sus súplicas. Kurt entró en pánico con miedo a que su lobo surgiera en algún momento. Sabía que si eso sucedía podría destrozar a Blaine, pero controlarse y evitar cambiar cuando se sentía amenazado era prácticamente imposible. Lo que más le dolía sin embargo era que Blaine estuviera ignorando sus ruegos, interesado únicamente en bajar su erección. De repente, alguien abrió la puerta de su navigator y tiró de Kurt, sacándolo de las garras de Blaine. Oyó como Blaine protestaba y gruñía con frustración ante la pérdida del contacto. Cuando Kurt estuvo fuera vio como la persona que había tirado de él era Sebastian, quién llevaba en su rostro una expresión de pura ira la cual cambió a una de preocupación en el instante en que miró a Kurt.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño ese idiota?", preguntó Sebastian mientras acariciaba el rostro de Kurt con sus nudillos.

Kurt no podía apartar la mirada del rostro de Sebastian mientras sus lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. Un sentimiento de agradecimiento inundó a Kurt por completo. Agradecimiento hacia Sebastian por haberle salvado de Blaine, incluso aunque nunca hubiera estado realmente en peligro de ser violado por su novio. _Violado._ Eso eran palabras mayores. Sabía que siendo un hombre lobo, nunca habría sucedido, pero Blaine no sabía eso. _¿Y si Kurt no hubiera sido un hombre lobo? ¿Habría podido luchar contra Blaine y deshacerse de él sin la ayuda de Sebastian? ¿Y si Sebastian no hubiera aparecido?_

Las protestas de Blaine mientras éste salía de su coche y se enfrentaba a Kurt y Sebastian, le obligaron a apartar la vista del chico de ojos verdes.

"Joder Kurt. Sólo estaba tratando de ser espontáneo y divertido. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan aburrido?" exigió Blaine con cara de enfado y pareciendo mucho menos borracho que hace solo unos minutos.

"¿No entiendes lo que significa un no? No es no, capullo" respondió Sebastian colocándose entre Kurt y Blaine de forma protectora.

"¡Nunca he sentido menos ganas de tener intimidad con alguien! ¡Mucho menos cuando te has pasado toda la noche ignorándome mientras coqueteabas con otro chico!" gritó Kurt.

Blaine hizo aspavientos con los brazos y empezó a alejarse del aparcamiento de Scandals a pie.

"¿A dónde vas?", Kurt preguntó con desesperación. No quería que las cosas se quedaran así. Pero Blaine le ignoró por completo alejándose en la oscuridad.

"Deja que se vaya", oyó a Sebastian decir. "No puedo creer lo que acaba de hacerte". Kurt vio como Sebastian miraba a su pecho y bajó la mirada hacia él mismo, siendo consciente por primera vez de como su camisa estaba rota, los botones habiendo desparecido y mostrando su pecho. Intentó cerrarse la camisa para esconder su pecho. No es que se avergonzara normalmente de mostrar su cuerpo, acostumbrado como estaba de desnudarse delante de la manada cuando se transformaban en lobos, pero en este momento en particular se sentía extrañamente vulnerable, seguramente por el momento traumático que acababa de vivir. Sebastian se apresuró a quitarse su chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros de Kurt, dejando que sus manos acariciaran sus hombros en el proceso. En vez de apartarse de Kurt, se quedó mirando su rostro y Kurt se dio cuenta que era lo más cerca que ellos dos habían estado alguna vez. A pesar de la escasa iluminación, Kurt pudo ver el brillo en la mirada de Sebastian, mientras sus ojos mostraban nada más que amor y devoción. Kurt se dio cuenta como su corazón empezaba a latir a toda velocidad y era como si sus sentidos se agudizaran aún más. Debajo del olor del ungüento, Kurt pudo apreciar el aroma propio del chico, tenue pero presente y poco a poco se fue acercando más a Sebastian, para acercarlos más aún si cabe. Sebastian inclinó su cabeza y sus labios estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia de los de Kurt. Ruido de voces cercanas provenientes de Scandals, rompieron el hechizo e hicieron que Kurt se apartara bruscamente, siendo consciente de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Sebastian siguió mirándolo a un par de pasos de distancia y Kurt pudo apreciar, incluso desde esa distancia como el sonrojo teñía las mejillas de Sebastian de una forma que le resultó adorable.

Con un carraspeo, Kurt rompió el silencio que se había creado entre ellos.

"Deberíamos irnos. Mañana hay escuela", dijo Kurt ya dirigiéndose a la puerta de su coche. Abriendo la puerta, se detuvo y observó a Sebastian que todavía estaba quieto y callado en el mismo sitio. "¿Cómo viniste aquí?"

Sebastian pareció salir de su trance ante la pregunta directa. "Vine en taxi", contestó.

"Entonces, sube. No voy a dejarte aquí esperando un taxi.", dijo Kurt. Sebastian le observó alzando una ceja.

"De ninguna manera voy a dejar que conduzcas después de lo que acabas de pasar", contestó Sebastian mientras se acercaba a Kurt y ofrecía la palma de su mano para que Kurt le diera las llaves de su navigator.

"¿Sabes conducir?" preguntó Kurt con escepticismo.

"Sí, Cassandra me enseñó a conducir y lo hacía por los caminos forestales del bosque donde vivíamos. Soy un buen conductor" respondió Sebastian, quitándole las llaves a Kurt y subiendo en el asiento del conductor.

Con un suspiro, Kurt obedeció, ya que sinceramente todavía estaba nervioso y temblando un poco por lo que acababa de pasar.

Llegaron a casa de Kurt en unos diez minutos, el viaje en coche silencioso mientras Kurt dirigía su mirada de vez en cuando a Sebastian, quién condujo todo el camino con una expresión seria y adusta en su rostro. Cuando aparcaron delante de la casa de Kurt, éste insistió en que Sebastian se quedara a pasar la noche en su casa, ya que era demasiado tarde para esperar un taxi y volver a Dalton y mucho menos iba a dejarle irse a pie a través del bosque.

Intentaron entrar lo más sigilosamente posible, con Kurt delante de Sebastian, ya que no querían despertar a nadie en la casa, pero al entrar la figura enorme de Burt les esperaba sentado en su sillón en el salón de la casa, tenuemente iluminado por la luz que emitía una lámpara de mesa.

"Kurt, ¿puedes explicarme qué horas son estas de llegar?", preguntó Burt sin moverse del sillón. Cuando vio a Sebastian detrás de Kurt, su expresión cambió de una de enfado a una de inquietud, lo que le llevó a levantarse del sillón y a acercarse a los chicos. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí, Sebastian?"

Sebastian miró a Kurt de reojo no sabiendo muy bien si debía contárselo a Burt o no. Sin embargo, no hizo falta, ya que en ese preciso instante, Burt abrió los ojos con asombro y se acercó a Kurt, abriendo la chaqueta que apenas disimulaba su camisa rota debajo. Su expresión cambió a una de pánico.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien hijo?", preguntó alarmado.

"Tranquilo papá", intentó calmarlo Kurt, "estoy bien. Al menos físicamente", añadió con tristeza.

Burt desvió su mirada a Sebastian, exigiéndole en silencio que le contara que había pasado, pero aunque la mirada del alfa le obligaba de forma instintiva a hablar, no quería decir nada que enfadara a Kurt y luchó contra el impulso de soltarlo todo, bajando la cabeza para intentar evitar la mirada del hombre.

Burt dirigió su mirada entonces a Kurt y ejerció sobre él su dominio de alfa para obligarlo a hablar.

"Fuimos a un bar gay…" empezó Kurt, ante el asombro de Burt que sin embargo se limitó a permanecer en silencio y asentir para que Kurt prosiguiera. "Y bailamos un poco. Blaine bebió un poco, realmente no demasiado pero parece que eso afectó a su juicio. Cuando lo llevé a mi coche para irnos, Blaine empezó a insistir en que nosotros deberíamos….ya sabes, hacerlo y yo le seguía diciendo que no, pero él no me escuchaba" Se quedó en silencio, avergonzado por tener que contarle lo que había pasado a su padre.

"¿Él te hizo esto?", preguntó Burt con cólera en su mirada. Kurt se limitó a sentir con la cabeza gacha. Hubo unos instantes de silencio, antes de que Kurt volviera a levantar la vista para mirar a su padre, con lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordar sus ojos.

"Tuve miedo de no poder controlar a mi lobo y que me transformara allí mismo, delante de Blaine", confesó entre sollozos, "nunca estuve en peligro real, no físicamente, pero lo que más me duele es que él no sabía la fuerza que tengo y no se detuvo cuando yo le supliqué que lo hiciera". Burt consoló a Kurt con un apretado abrazo.

"¿Tú estabas allí chico?", preguntó Burt a Sebastian con Kurt todavía en sus brazos. Sebastian asintió.

"Él apartó a Blaine de encima mío", dijo Kurt soltándose del abrazo para mirar a su padre y a Sebastian.

Burt le dio a Sebastian una mirada de agradecimiento. "No me gusta que salierais esta noche a ese bar sin permiso. Pero ya no podemos arreglar eso, ¿verdad? Gracias chico". –dijo mirando a Sebastian- "Significa mucho para mí que ayudaras a Kurt"

"No podría no haber hecho nada cuando vi lo que estaba pasando", afirmó Sebastian.

* * *

Sebastian estaba dando vueltas en el sofá que le habían preparado para dormir durante la noche en casa de los Hummels. No podía conciliar el sueño. Los acontecimientos de esa noche todavía dando vueltas en su cabeza. De repente, escuchó un ruido procedente de la escalera que subía del sótano, donde Kurt tenía su habitación. Incorporándose en el sofá, buscó el interruptor para encender la luz de la lámpara de mesa a su lado y vio a Kurt, allí parado ante él.

"¡Kurt! ¿Qué es? ¿Estás bien?", preguntó Sebastian.

"No puedo dormir", dijo Kurt con una expresión de impotencia y aspecto vulnerable, que hicieron que Sebastian se enterneciera ante la visión de Kurt, quién normalmente parecía tan fuerte y calmado ante él, con sus paredes ahora completamente bajadas ante él. Sebastian quería levantarse y abrazar al chico pero no sabía si eso sería sobrepasarse. Mientras debatía que hacer, Kurt le sorprendió sentándose a su lado en el sofá. Estuvieron sentados en un cómodo silencio durante unos instantes, antes de que Kurt volviera a hablar.

"Gracias por lo de esta noche. Sabes que nunca corrí peligro realmente, ¿verdad? Fue ciertamente difícil controlar a mi lobo y evitar que saliera en ese momento en que me sentí amenazado y que no destrozara a Blaine. Aún así, te lo agradezco", dijo girándose un poco para mirar directamente a Sebastian.

"Sé que eres muy fuerte físicamente, Kurt y que fácilmente podrías haberte deshecho de él. Pero no puedo creer que Blaine no parara cuando le dijiste que lo hiciera. Yo también tuve problemas para evitar destrozarlo allí mismo", aseguró Sebastian con una expresión dura en su rostro que fue perceptible para Kurt incluso bajo la poca iluminación en la sala. "Te hizo daño, emocionalmente, y nunca se lo perdonaré", declaró finalmente Sebastian.

Una oleada de gratitud hacia el chico sentado a su lado inundó a Kurt al escuchar las palabras del chico. Por otro lado, le hacía sentir seguro la forma calmada y tranquila con la que Sebastian había manejado todo el asunto esta noche. La fuerza de voluntad que había demostrado para no convertirse en lobo, como había sido fuerte y decidido para protegerlo pero supo controlar sus acciones. Era bastante frecuente que los hombres lobo en esas situaciones no pudieran controlar sus instintos y era cuando se producían los ataques a los humanos. Sin embargo, Sebastian había demostrado tener el control necesario para no hacerlo.

Kurt observó con detalle los rasgos y expresión en el rostro de Sebastian. Nunca le había observado tan de cerca. Pudo ver como Sebastian le observaba con la misma intensidad y el deseo de besarlo se fue haciendo cada vez más grande. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y se le hacía más difícil respirar. Sabiendo que no debía hacerlo, le costó mucho pero al final se contuvo de hacerlo, en su lugar acercándose más a Sebastian y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Notó como Sebastian al principio se tensó, pero luego notó como se relajaba y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros atrayéndolo más a él. El destello de un pensamiento sorprendió a Kurt: _Sebastian sería un buen compañero para el lobo que tuviera la suerte de tenerlo a su lado._


	13. Chapter 13

La semana había pasado sin que Kurt tuviera oportunidad de volver a ver a Sebastian. Sabía que lo vería esta noche, ya que era viernes, pero primero tenían el estreno del musical, aunque Kurt era casi un extra en el mismo. El ajetreo entre bambalinas era palpable pero Kurt tenía otras cosas más importantes en su cabeza.

Durante toda la semana, Blaine y él apenas se habían dirigido unas cuantas frases. Kurt esperó que Blaine le pidiera perdón la primera vez que volvieron a verse en el instituto, pero Blaine pareció ignorarle y en su lugar dirigió a Kurt una mirada de reproche, como si culpara a Kurt de lo que había ocurrido esa fatídica noche en Scandals. Al no compartir clases, había sido fácil evitar a Blaine toda la semana, aún más cuando los ensayos de Glee fueron sustituidos por los ensayos del musical, en los que Blaine y Rachel debían estar presentes todos los días, mientras que Kurt solo tuvo que ir una tarde para ensayar su breve aparición un par de veces.

Kurt había tenido la esperanza de que con el paso de los días, Blaine se acercaría a él y le pediría perdón por su actitud y por no haber retrocedido cuando Kurt se lo había suplicado, pero Blaine no había dado muestras de sentir ninguna culpa por lo que pasó. Kurt al final había enviado un mensaje a Blaine diciendo que deberían hablar, al que Blaine había respondido después de varias horas, diciendo que lo harían después del estreno del musical ya que no debía perder su concentración. Eso le había enfurecido. No sólo Blaine no le había pedido perdón aún, sino que ahora tenía también que soportar que le ignorara.

Kurt había estado debatiendo durante días qué hacer respecto a su relación con Blaine. Por un lado, sentía que debía hacer todo lo que pudiera para salvarla, pero por otro lado, no podía evitar sentir que quizás estaba prolongando una agonía. Se sentía triste porque su primera relación no estuviera funcionando como a él le habría gustado. Había soñado con un futuro con Blaine que, aunque sabía que sería difícil, estaba dispuesto a luchar por ello e intentarlo. Pero ahora se preguntaba si valía la pena todo el esfuerzo. Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, debía reconocer que su relación con Blaine hacía tiempo que no iba bien. En realidad, nunca fue ideal. Blaine se había burlado de su falta de sex appeal cuando sólo eran amigos, algo que el futuro alfa no se había tomado nada bien y cuando estuvo dispuesto a olvidar su atracción por el humano, éste le sorprendió con su confesión de que se había dado cuenta que le gustaba. Kurt se sentía tan solo en aquel momento que se había aferrado a su relación con Blaine y a la idea de que había alguien que podría amarle. Pero ahora pensaba que en realidad había estado más enamorado de la idea del amor que de Blaine. Su relación era más platónica que otra cosa, carente de la pasión y anhelo que todo su ser ansiaba sentir por su pareja y que al mismo tiempo, sintieran por él. Cuando Blaine le besaba o le tomaba de la mano, se sentía bien, sin duda, pero no había las mariposas en su estómago que sí sentía con una simple mirada de Sebastian o cuando pensaba en simplemente volver a verlo. No le había vuelto a ver desde la noche de Scandals. Esa noche se habían acurrucado juntos en el sofá en silencio, sin hacer nada más que estar uno al lado del otro mientras Kurt apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sebastian, pero allí, junto a Sebastian, era la primera vez que Kurt recordaba haberse sentido menos solo en los últimos años.

Blaine había invitado a todos los Warblers a ir a ver el estreno del musical y Kurt echó un vistazo desde detrás del telón para mirar a la audiencia que ya ocupaba sus asientos. Divisó en seguida a Sebastian entre el público y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Le habría gustado tener la oportunidad de poder tener algo más de protagonismo y al menos una canción que poder cantar frente al público, frente a Sebastian. Con un suspiro, volvió a entrar a la zona de los camerinos cuando escuchó las voces de Rachel y Blaine hablando en voz baja pero no lo suficiente para que no los pudiera escuchar desde la distancia a la que estaba.

"Entonces, ¿no lo hiciste con Kurt?", preguntó Rachel.

"No. Se puso en plan mojigato y se negó a hacerlo", la voz de Blaine se alzó un poco más con frustración.

"Yo tampoco lo hice con Finn" añadió Rachel con tristeza.

"No puedo creer que por su culpa nuestra actuación no vaya a ser perfecta. Sé que lo haremos de forma brillante pero si hubiéramos perdido la virginidad tendríamos esa experiencia que la haría más real" añadió Blaine, mientras añadía polvos de maquillaje base a su rostro.

Kurt no pudo evitar el jadeo que salió de sus labios al escuchar la conversación. Se retiró a la otra parte del escenario y encontrando un lugar un poco tranquilo y en penumbra, se apoyó contra la pared cerrando los ojos. No podía creer que tanto Rachel como Blaine hubieran intentando perder sus virginidades solo para…¿para qué? De la conversación entre los dos se desprendía la idea de que habían pensado que si se acostaban con sus respectivos novios y perdían la virginidad iban a hacer una actuación mucho más realista. Kurt negó con la cabeza ante la idea, notando como la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo Blaine podía haber sido tan inmaduro? ¿Cómo podía haber querido utilizar un hecho al que Kurt daba tanta importancia de forma tan banal y pueril? Todo este asunto le hacía pensar a Kurt si Blaine estaba realmente tan borracho como había parecido o había sido todo fruto de una actuación muy elaborada para lograr su objetivo.

Sentados uno frente al otro mientras tomaban un café en el Lima Bean, el silencio incómodo era palpable entre ellos. Kurt esperaba que Blaine le pidiera perdón, algo que había esperado durante toda la semana y todavía no había sucedido. Por el contrario, Blaine estaba sentado con una mueca de descontento y una cara de reproche que enfurecía y entristecía a Kurt por partes iguales.

"Blaine, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó la noche de Scandals", dijo finalmente Kurt con un suspiro de frustración.

Blaine bufó con aire descontento, cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho. "Hablemos, pues"

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco ante la actitud de Blaine pero decidió ser el maduro en esta situación.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme lo que me hiciste, no atender a mis ruegos para que pararas y luego actuar todo indignado como si fuera culpa mía?", preguntó Kurt con enfado.

"¿Acaso fue culpa mía que tú decidieras hacerte el puritano y aburrido cuando yo solo quería divertirme y pasar un buen rato?", Blaine soltó a la defensiva. Kurt apenas podía creer que Blaine realmente no sintiera ninguna culpa por lo que había pasado y estuviera resentido con Kurt.

"Solo una semana antes, habías detenido mis avances diciendo que todavía éramos jóvenes y teníamos tiempo, que podíamos ir lento. Pero luego, te pasas toda la noche en Scandals ignorándome y luego decides que vamos a hacerlo ahí, en el coche. ¿No entiendes que no me sintiera con ganas? Yo seguía diciéndote que no, pero tú no atendías a razones", se defendió Kurt.

Blaine frunció el ceño y una expresión de ira se hizo cargo de sus facciones. "¡No vas a hacerme sentir culpable, Kurt!", gritó Blaine llamando la atención de las personas sentadas a su alrededor.

"¡No, ya veo que al parecer el único culpable para ti soy yo! Siempre es culpa mía", respondió Kurt intentando mantener la voz a un nivel más bajo.

Estaba claro que no estaba llegando a nada con Blaine por este camino. Blaine parecía incapaz de disculparse con Kurt por su comportamiento, en su lugar, parecía hacer querer sentir culpable a Kurt y éste ya estaba harto. Decidió no andarse más por las ramas.

"¿Sabes? Te escuché hablando con Rachel antes de la función", dijo Kurt muy serio. Blaine alzó una ceja y Kurt pudo ver como se estaba poniendo pálido por momentos.

"No sé de qué hablas", dijo Blaine intentando una apariencia de desgana aunque su voz temblorosa le traicionara.

"Sabes muy bien de qué te estoy hablando Blaine. ¿Hicisteis un pacto para perder la virginidad? ¿Es por eso que intentaste acostarte conmigo en la parte trasera de mi coche?" Kurt observó cómo Blaine agachaba la cabeza con muestras por primera vez de vergüenza, pero le dolía a Kurt que la vergüenza no fuera por lo que le había hecho a Kurt esa noche sino porque había sido atrapado. "¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste poner por delante de mí la estúpida idea de que podrías actuar mejor si tenías sexo?"

"No era estúpido" Kurt escuchó que Blaine murmuraba con la cabeza gacha.

"Mira Blaine. Creo que es hora de que dejemos de engañarnos. Nuestra relación hace tiempo que no funciona. De hecho, creo que nunca funcionó de todo", dijo Kurt.

"¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?" Blaine levantó la vista de repente, "pero yo…te amo", dijo mirando a Kurt con sus ojos de cachorro vidriosos.

Kurt suspiró. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado, pero no había vuelta atrás. Lo había meditado mucho y esto era lo mejor. "Creo que en realidad ambos hemos estado siempre más enamorados de la idea del amor y de estar en una relación que enamorados el uno del otro" declaró Kurt.

"¿No puedes decirlo en serio, verdad?"

"Blaine, no puedes decir que lo nuestro esté funcionando. Me has hecho daño en más de una ocasión", dijo Kurt. Observó cómo Blaine alzaba las cejas con sorpresa ante la declaración de Kurt. "Sé que seguramente no lo has hecho a propósito ni has sido consciente de ello, pero me lo has hecho. Además, creo que lo nuestro siempre ha sido más platónico que otra cosa. Prefiero acabar las cosas ahora y quedar como amigos que prolongarlo más y romper nuestra amistad"

"Nunca quise hacerte daño", finalmente confesó Blaine.

"Lo sé", dijo Kurt mientras tomaba la mano de Blaine, "pero realmente creo que es lo mejor. Has de reconocer que no somos muy compatibles", añadió Kurt con una media sonrisa. Blaine le devolvió una sonrisa amarga, ambos conscientes de que este era el fin de su primera relación.

K&S

Era viernes por la noche y Kurt aparcó el coche en el camino forestal, los coches de los demás ya aparcados en el mismo en hilera. Hacía rato que los demás ya estaban en el bosque. Él había pedido permiso para llegar algo más tarde, ya que quería hablar con Blaine antes. Durante el trayecto hacia el bosque Kurt se había sorprendido al darse cuenta que aunque había esperado sentir dolor ante el fracaso de su primera relación, y en cierto modo, sentía un poco de tristeza, la sensación más fuerte que sentía era de alivio.

Salió del coche y se desnudó para transformarse, corriendo hacia lo profundo del bosque, usando su olfato para localizar al resto de la manada. Aunque estaba familiarizado con el aroma de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la manada, siempre había sido el olor de su padre el que le había guiado en otras ocasiones para encontrarlos. Sin embargo, aunque el aroma de su alfa era perceptible para él, se sorprendió al notar que un olor se imponía sobre el de su alfa y el del resto de la manada. Era el aroma de Sebastian. Como si fuera una brújula le guiaba a través de la maleza hasta lo profundo del bosque. A medida entraba más en el bosque, pudo identificar los aromas inconfundibles de sus amigos, Puck y Santana, pero Sebastian no estaba con ellos. El olor de Sebastian le llevaba hacia una parte del bosque muy conocida para él.

Disminuyó la velocidad mientras se acercaba al arroyo y a su escondite entre las raíces del gran árbol. Podía escuchar de vez en cuando los sollozos del lobo de Sebastian y su corazón se encogió al escuchar la tristeza del lobo. Cuando se encontró a una distancia suficiente para que Sebastian le oliera, oyó como los sollozos se silenciaron y siguió caminando hasta su escondite, la figura del lobo de Sebastian apareciendo de repente ante él. Ambos se detuvieron observándose en silencio, antes de que Sebastian bajara la cabeza. Kurt pudo ver que no era solo sumisión lo que le hacía agacharse, sino también una tristeza inmensa. Se acercó a él y agachó su cabeza para rozar su hocico contra el de Sebastian, instándole a mirarle. Cuando Sebastian lo hizo, Kurt acarició su cabeza de nuevo con su hocico deliberadamente deteniéndose para respirar el aroma de Sebastian, dándose cuenta como éste último se estremecía ante el gesto. Kurt no pudo contenerse de lamer el hocico de Sebastian una vez antes de alejarse y mirarle fijamente. Sebastian parecía sorprendido por el gesto y Kurt volvió a acercarse agachándose para morder de forma juguetona la parte trasera de la pata de Sebastian. Tras ello empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Sebastian incitándole a jugar con él. Sebastian intentó atrapar a Kurt pero éste empezó a correr alejándose del arroyo y entrando de nuevo en la espesura del bosque, con Sebastian persiguiéndole. No era una carrera entre ambos, como muchas veces antes habían hecho en el bosque, sino que era más un juego en el que Kurt corría para escapar de Sebastian pero a los pocos metros se detenía para que Sebastian tuviera la oportunidad de atraparlo y darle un pequeño mordisco o para rozar su hocico sobre su pelaje. Kurt trataba entonces de escapar de nuevo para ser atrapado a los pocos metros. Este juego continuó durante unos minutos hasta que Kurt se lanzó de forma juguetona sobre Sebastian en un pequeño claro y ambos lobos rodaron juntos sobre la capa gruesa y húmeda de hojas. Kurt estaba sobre Sebastian, con las patas delanteras sobre su pecho, clavando a éste en el suelo pero sin ejercer una presión excesiva, haciendo que si Sebastian quería, fuera capaz de levantarse y quitarse a Kurt de encima. Ambos lobos jadeaban mientras se miraban a los ojos y entonces Sebastian levantó un poco la cabeza para ser él quién lamiera el hocico de Kurt. El futuro alfa se sintió embriagado por una combinación del olor y el tacto de Sebastian, unido todo ello a una dicha que no había experimentado nunca antes.

El aullido del alfa a lo lejos rompió el momento casi mágico e hizo que Kurt se apartara de Sebastian, agudizando su oído para escucharlo mejor. El alfa les pedía que volvieran ya a casa así que Sebastian también se incorporó y ambos lobos empezaron a correr hacia el camino forestal donde habían dejado sus coches.

Al llegar allí, ya había varios miembros de la manada, entre ellos el padre de Kurt, transformados de nuevo en humanos y vistiéndose de nuevo en sus ropas. Kurt se dirigió hasta su coche, transformándose al llegar allí y abriéndolo para agarrar las ropas y vestirse. Mientras, Sebastian se había quedado en la linde del bosque, donde se transformó y agarró sus ropas que previamente había dejado sobre una piedra. Una vez vestido, se acercó a Kurt, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora por la emoción de la noche que acababan de pasar juntos. No entendía muy bien a qué se debía el cambio de actitud de Kurt y necesitaba preguntarle al respecto pero tampoco quería presionar al chico, ya que esta noche había sido una de las más maravillosas de su vida. Kurt observó cómo Sebastian se le acercaba y solo podía sentir que no deseaba despedirse del chico todavía. Kurt se dio cuenta que Sebastian debía tener muchas preguntas y deseaba más que nada poder hablar con él.

Sebastian se detuvo frente a Kurt con una expresión cautelosa pero esperanzada en su rostro. Kurt le devolvió la mirada y fue como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor. Kurt era hiperconsciente de su respiración fuerte repicando en sus oídos, los latidos de su corazón golpeando fuerte en su pecho y el olor de Sebastian impregnándolo todo. Solo el ruido del motor del coche de al lado arrancando pareció sacarles de su trance.

"Esta noche…", empezó Sebastian pero no acabó la frase, bajando la cabeza con timidez. Kurt esperó unos segundos pero parecía que Sebastian no iba a acabarla.

"Lo sé", dijo Kurt. "¿Quieres quedarte esta noche en mi casa? Así tendríamos tiempo para hablar de ello", preguntó esperanzado.

Sebastian alzó su rostro con expresión sorprendida pero emocionado ante el ofrecimiento. "Sí. Eso me encantaría. Si a tu padre le parece bien, claro."

Kurt asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a dónde Burt estaba charlando con algunos de los miembros más mayores de la manada. Sebastian esperó en el mismo sitio observando desde la distancia como Kurt hablaba con su padre, mientras sentía como se iba poniendo más nervioso por momentos. Iba a pasar la noche en casa de Kurt. Iba a poder hablar con Kurt de lo que había pasado esta noche. Kurt no iba a huir como había ocurrido en otras ocasiones. Apenas podía creerlo, pero por otra parte, esta noche había sentido una magia especial entre ellos, como si Kurt por primera vez se dejara llevar libremente por sus instintos sin que nada le detuviera. Cuando vio a Kurt volver caminando hacia él notó como su corazón latía más fuerte en su pecho.

"Vamos. Sube a mi coche. Mi padre ha dicho que puedes quedarte", declaró Kurt. Sebastian asintió y se metió en el asiento del pasajero, mientras Kurt se subía al asiento del conductor y arrancaba el coche, tomando el camino forestal de vuelta a Lima.

El trayecto a la casa de Kurt fue silencioso mientras una sensación de expectación llenaba el ambiente entre ambos.

K&S

Kurt y Sebastian llegaron a la casa antes de que lo hiciera Burt. Kurt le preguntó si tenía hambre y Sebastian asintió. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y Kurt empezó a preparar unos sándwiches, con Sebastian poniéndose a ayudarle. Los dos trabajaron al unísono en una sincronía perfecta. Cuando ya estaban acabándolos, Burt llegó a la casa y se asomó a la cocina. Kurt había preparado un par para su padre también y se los ofreció a Burt, mientras ellos tomaban los suyos y se dirigían al sótano donde Kurt tenía su habitación.

"Nada de historias divertidas mientras estéis allí abajo, ¿de acuerdo?", observó Burt. Kurt asintió mientras bajaba los escalones, con Sebastian sonrojándose ante la insinuación del alfa.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Kurt encendió la luz de una pequeña lámpara en su mesa de noche y Sebastian miró con curiosidad a su alrededor, observando la habitación con interés. Era muy Kurt y a Sebastian le gustó en seguida. Lo que más le gustó era que el olor del chico era mucho más fuerte en este lugar e invadía sus sentidos, haciendo que concentrarse en algo más aparte del muchacho, fuera difícil para él.

Finalmente, su mirada se posó en Kurt que le miraba expectante. "Me gusta", afirmó Sebastian, ganándose una sonrisa de Kurt. "Me alegro de que te guste", respondió mientras se sentaba en su cama y daba unos golpecitos a su lado para animar a Sebastian a que se sentara a su lado. Sebastian se acercó a la cama despacio y se sentó al lado de Kurt, su corazón de nuevo sintiéndose como un caballo desbocado en su pecho.

Kurt empezó a comer su sándwich y Sebastian hizo lo mismo, ambos comiendo en silencio y alargando el momento que sabían que estaba por llegar.

Kurt sabía que debía empezar a hablar él, así que tomó aire, sabiendo qué era lo primero que quería decirle a Sebastian.

"He roto con Blaine", confesó Kurt. La forma en que Sebastian giró su cabeza de golpe para mirarle provocó en Kurt una sonrisa que luchó por controlar.

"¿Cuándo?", preguntó Sebastian.

"Esta tarde", respondió Kurt, dejando el sándwich a un lado y medio girándose para enfrentarse a Sebastian. Éste último asintió, mientras desviaba su mirada de Kurt, pareciendo de repente sumido en algún pensamiento profundo.

"¿Puedo preguntarte porqué rompiste con Blaine? No tienes que responder a mi pregunta si no quieres. Es sólo que me estaba preguntando si fue por lo que pasó la otra noche o…"

"Fue en parte por eso, en parte por otras muchas más cosas. Nuestra relación no funcionaba y yo sólo estaba siendo terco en no querer que mi primera relación con un chico fracasara de esa manera. Después de mucho pensar me di cuenta de que no nos amábamos el uno al otro. No realmente. Lo de la otra noche fue la gota que colmó el vaso", explicó Kurt.

Sebastian asintió y empezó a hacer la pregunta que había estado deseando hacer toda la noche, mirando a Kurt a los ojos. "¿Hay…hay alguna esperanza de que tú y yo…?", notó como su voz salía temblorosa pero se armó de valor, respirando profundamente, "¿de que pueda haber algo entre tú y yo? ¿De que puedas corresponderme algún día?"

Kurt se enterneció al ver a Sebastian tan nervioso y su instinto le llevó a tomar las manos del otro chico entre las suyas. "Ya siento algo por ti", confesó Kurt. Sebastian abrió mucho los ojos, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando. "Eso ha sido parte fundamental en mi ruptura con Blaine. Pero si mi relación con él hubiera funcionado, yo habría seguido con él, reprimiendo mis sentimientos por ti, por muy fuertes que sean." Kurt miró a Sebastian que seguía en silencio mirándole con intensidad.

"Nunca he sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie antes y eso me dio miedo. Supongo que preferí aferrarme a Blaine. Él era algo seguro y conocido. Pero no podía seguir engañándome a mí mismo por más tiempo. No podía seguir negándome lo que me haces sentir", confesó Kurt, mientras Sebastian cerraba los ojos, como si lo que escuchaba fuera demasiado como para procesarlo.

Kurt observó como una lágrima caía sobre la mejilla de Sebastian y se apresuró a secarla con su pulgar, prolongando el contacto con la mejilla de Sebastian mientras empezaba a acariciar con el mismo el rostro del chico. Sebastian abrió los ojos y le miró con tanta intensidad y lágrimas en los ojos que Kurt se vio arrastrado hacia él, acercando su rostro hacia los labios del chico. Cuando llegó a solo unos centímetros, se detuvo, dándole a Sebastian la oportunidad de alejarse si quería, pero el chico solo cerró el espacio entre ellos, besando a Kurt en un beso que provocó una chispa entre ellos. El tiempo pareció detenerse entre ambos, mientras Kurt respondía al beso de Sebastian, primero con la vacilación normal del primer beso. Se separaron después de unos pocos segundos, pero apenas apartándose el uno del otro antes de que Kurt se lanzara de nuevo sobre la boca de Sebastian tomando el control del beso con pasión. Fue más duro esta vez, más posesivo y Kurt notó como Sebastian abría su boca dando acceso a Kurt, quién introdujo su lengua saboreando el sabor de Sebastian en su boca. Sin darse cuenta, Kurt fue apoyando su peso sobre Sebastian, quién se recostó sobre la cama, tirando de Kurt aún más sobre él. Kurt reajustó su peso sobre Sebastian y sintió como las manos del chico recorrían su espalda y su nuca. Un gemido salió de los labios de Sebastian y Kurt lo bebió, notando como su lobo se estremecía por dentro y el pensamiento de reclamarlo como suyo se apoderó de él. Era cada vez más fuerte y Kurt rompió el beso de repente, abrumado por la intensidad del sentimiento. Sebastian se inclinó intentando de nuevo conectar sus labios a los de Kurt y volver a atraerlo de nuevo sobre él, pero Kurt se apartó sentándose de nuevo al lado, en la cama, mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Sebastian esperó unos segundos, pero también se incorporó jadeando y miró a Kurt con una mezcla de excitación y miedo que le conmovieron. Notó como las mejillas de Sebastian estaban sonrosadas del calor del momento haciéndolo todavía más atractivo, sus labios hinchados de ser besados y se preguntó si él debía verse en un estado parecido. Sebastian parecía de nuevo tímido a su lado y Kurt lo vio jugando con sus dedos con nerviosismo, como si quisiera preguntar algo pero no se atreviera a hacerlo.

"¿Por qué te has apartado? ¿Te arrepientes de haberme besado?", preguntó Sebastian sin mirar a Kurt a los ojos.

A Kurt se le partió el corazón, viendo las dudas que Sebastian estaba sintiendo y como podía haber interpretado su movimiento como un rechazo. Quería que Sebastian volviera a ser el chico confiado, divertido y sarcástico que tanto adoraba. Tomó sus manos de nuevo entre las suyas y se acercó para volver a besarlo en un beso dulce al que Sebastian respondió con anhelo. "Nada más lejos de la realidad", dijo Kurt rompiendo el beso, "al contrario. Lo que estaba sintiendo era tan fuerte que tuve que apartarme antes de hacer algo para lo que creo que ninguno de los dos está preparado". Sebastian alzó la ceja en cuestionamiento ante la afirmación de Kurt.

"Entiendo que quizás necesites tiempo, ya que acabas de romper con Blaine pero tú dijiste que no lo amabas así que pensé…quizás, íbamos muy deprisa…no sé hasta dónde llegaste con Blaine…por otro lado, imagino que no es tan fácil olvidar lo que tenías con él y…", empezó a divagar Sebastian nervioso.

Kurt lo hizo callar con otro beso, esta vez más fuerte y posesivo y Sebastian respondió con la misma entrega que hace unos momentos. Este chico iba a ser su perdición, pensó Kurt. "No es eso", dijo cuando se apartó para tomar aire. "Quiero besarte, enrollarme contigo, lo quiero todo", confesó Kurt dándole un beso rápido de nuevo, "ese es el problema", espetó mientras miraba muy serio a Sebastian.

"¿Problema? No entiendo", dijo Sebastian, negando con la cabeza. "Yo también te deseo"

Kurt colocó las manos sobre los bíceps de Sebastian, acariciándolos de forma que esperaba que tranquilizara al chico y notando los músculos bajos su camiseta. Kurt miró profundamente en los ojos verdes de Sebastian antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

"Siempre he presumido de poder controlar a mi lobo y con Blaine no fue diferente. Podía enrollarme con él y controlarme. Pero contigo, no creo que eso sea posible. Provocas cosas en mí que jamás había sentido. Antes he tenido que parar porque sentía que si seguíamos, no iba a poder controlarme y te iba a reclamar como mío aquí y ahora. Si lo llevamos muy lejos no seré capaz de parar", confesó Kurt.

Sebastian abrió mucho los ojos ante la confesión de Kurt, una sombra de lujuria y anhelo oscureciendo sus ojos verdes haciéndolos parecer casi negros ante la tenue luz de la habitación. Se inclinó un poco hacia Kurt. Éste sintió de repente como el olor de Sebastian era aún más fuerte que antes, inundándolo todo con su aroma y Kurt se sintió de repente mareado, como si estuviera borracho del olor de Sebastian. El chico cerró la distancia entre ambos y besó a Kurt lentamente y éste se vio incapaz de contenerse de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sebastian levantándolo ligeramente para colocarlo sobre su regazo.

"Sebastian", gimió Kurt, mientras acariciaba con sus manos la espalda del chico.

"Kurt, te deseo tanto. No quiero que te controles. Quiero ser tuyo", jadeó Sebastian. Kurt gimió de nuevo y besó a Sebastian con más fuerza aún, por un momento, dejándose llevar y no pensando en nada más que en el chico que tenía en sus brazos. Notó como su lobo se agitaba en su interior, deseando marcar al chico como suyo, pero Kurt trató de luchar contra sus deseos y cuando se separó para respirar, aprovechó para alejarse del chico.

Colocó su frente contra la de Sebastian con sus ojos cerrados mientras jadeaba sonoramente. "Sebastian, por favor, para. No quiero hacer algo de lo que luego nos arrepintamos". Sebastian se apartó un poco para mirar a Kurt directamente a sus ojos. Kurt solo podía ver devoción y anhelo en ellos. "Yo estoy seguro de lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti como mi compañero. Pero esperaré el tiempo que necesites para que también estés seguro de que es a mí a quién quieres", dijo Sebastian con la respiración entrecortada.

"Gracias", dijo Kurt mientras sonreía a Sebastian. Kurt se tumbó sobre su cama, tirando a Sebastian con él en sus brazos, de modo que el chico quedó recostado con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kurt. Mientras Kurt acariciaba el cabello de Sebastian con sus dedos y empezaba a derivar hacia el sueño, no pudo evitar sonreír sintiéndose en ese momento más feliz de lo que podía recordar haberse sentido en los últimos años.


	14. Chapter 14

Sebastian acabó pasando todo el fin de semana en casa de los Hummel. El sábado comenzó con ambos chicos despertando en los brazos del otro, entre besos tiernos y caricias. Durante el día, pasaron bastante tiempo con Burt, quien aprovechó para contarle a Sebastian la historia de la manada. Sebastian se sentía dichoso ante la sensación de pertenecer de nuevo a una manada.

Por la tarde, decidieron ir al Lima Bean a por un café. No se quedaron demasiado tiempo ya que por la noche iban a volver al bosque con toda la manada y habían quedado para cenar con Burt temprano.

Estaban en el aparcamiento del Lima Bean, ambos caminando al coche de Kurt con las manos entrelazadas cuando Kurt se detuvo en seco.

"¿Qué es Kurt?", preguntó Sebastian, mirando hacia el estacionamiento, en dirección a donde Kurt dirigía su mirada.

"Lobos", fue la escueta respuesta de Kurt.

Sebastian intentó agudizar su olfato pero debían estar aún demasiado lejos para que él los oliese. De repente, una figura se movió detrás de un coche a unos dos metros de ellos.

"¡Quién está ahí?", gritó Sebastian. De entre los coches salió Blaine, acercándose a ellos con cara de ira.

"¡Sabía que me habías dejado por Sebastian! ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme, Kurt?", gritó airado Blaine.

"No te dejé por él. Sabes muy bien cuales fueron las razones porque te las expliqué. Y ahora será mejor que te vayas", dijo Kurt. Sebastian se dio cuenta que Kurt estaba tenso y mirando en la lejanía. Siguió su mirada y vio a tres chicos bastante musculosos acercándose hacia ellos. A medida que se acercaban, Sebastian pudo percibir el aroma inconfundible de lobo.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí? Estáis muy lejos de vuestro territorio", la voz de Kurt sonaba grave y dominante. Uno de ellos empezó a reírse de forma forzada.

"Pronto este será también nuestro territorio", dijo otro de los chicos.

"¿Qué está pasando?", preguntó Blaine confundido, "No entiendo nada"

"Blaine, he dicho que te largues", volvió a exigir Kurt pero sin apartar la mirada de los otros lobos.

"¡No me voy a ir!", grito Blaine.

Uno de los hombres lobos sacó una navaja y la apuntó hacia ellos. Sebastian corrió para ponerse delante de Kurt intentando protegerle. Blaine abrió mucho los ojos y salió corriendo. Uno de los hombres lobo hizo ademán de ir tras él pero el que parecía ser el jefe le detuvo.

"Déjale ir. Es solo un humano". Se oyeron algunas voces de personas que salían del Lima Bean y el hombre que portaba la navaja la escondió. "Volveremos a vernos", dijo ya girándose los tres para marcharse por donde habían venido.

Kurt estaba gruñendo y sudando en un esfuerzo por no cambiarse allí mismo y saltar sobre los tres. Sebastian se giró y acarició el rostro de Kurt intentando calmarle.

"Debemos contarle a tu padre lo que ha pasado", dijo Sebastian.

Kurt asintió ya más calmado y ambos volvieron a la casa de Kurt.

Durante la cena, le contaron a Burt el encuentro con los tres lobos desconocidos y las palabras amenazantes de estos. Burt dijo que debían extremar las precauciones hasta que supieran si se trataba de tres lobos solitarios con ganas de pelea o era un asunto más grave.

Kurt se tranquilizó y observó a Sebastian durante el resto de la cena y mientras fregaban los platos, recordando, con una emoción brotando en su pecho, como no había dudado ni un segundo en ponerse delante de Kurt para protegerlo, mientras Blaine había salido corriendo sin pensar en Kurt ni un momento.

Por la noche volvieron al bosque donde Sebastian y Kurt corrieron con los demás por un rato, antes de separarse del resto y dirigirse al refugio de Kurt junto al arroyo. Se había convertido en el refugio de ambos y allí, bajo la luz de la luna, gozaron de la intimidad que el lugar les brindaba para entregarse a juegos cariñosos, caricias y arrumacos.

Por la noche, volvieron a dormir juntos en la cama de Kurt. Y hablaron. Hablaron mucho, contándose la historia de sus vidas. Sebastian lloró al contarle a Kurt como perdió a Cassandra, la mujer que le crió como si fuera su hijo y Kurt acunó a Sebastian entre sus brazos, depositando pequeños besos sobre su cabeza y su rostro. Kurt también le habló a Sebastian de su madre y de su pérdida a una edad tan temprana y Sebastian secó las lágrimas que brotaron de los ojos de Kurt con caricias y besos. La sensación de facilidad y comodidad entre ambos les sorprendió y la sensación de tener a alguien que te comprendía totalmente les llenó de felicidad a ambos.

La vuelta a la escuela les obligó a separarse durante la semana y ambos extrañaron al otro más de lo que habían imaginado que lo harían. Ambos estaban deseando que llegara el siguiente viernes para verse, pero no tuvieron que esperar tanto ya que una sombra se cernía sobre la manada sin que ellos hubieran sido conscientes de ello en medio de su felicidad.

El miércoles por la mañana, nada más despertarse, Sebastian vio que había un mensaje en su móvil de Burt en el que se le convocaba a una reunión de urgencia esa misma noche en su casa. Sebastian se extrañó y mandó un mensaje a Kurt.

Buenos días, hermoso ¿Sabes para qué es la reunión de esta noche? –S

Kurt tardó solo unos minutos en responderle.

Es un asunto grave, pero no puedo decirte más por teléfono. Nos vemos esta noche. Bss –K

Sebastian se sintió aún más intrigado y el día se le hizo eterno asistiendo a las clases hasta que llegara la hora para poder escabullirse de Dalton y dirigirse a Lima.

**

La sala en casa de los Hummel estaba ya bastante llena cuando llegó Sebastian. Escaneando la sala divisó a Kurt en un rincón cerca del pasillo que llevaba a su habitación y se dirigió hasta su lado, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, que fue respondido con un beso rápido en sus labios y una sonrisa que sin embargo no era feliz del todo. Sebastian pudo ver como la preocupación enturbiaba los preciosos rasgos de Kurt.

Llegaron un par de miembros más que faltaban y la reunión dio comienzo con Burt dando un paso al frente, su semblante serio y preocupado.

"Hemos conocido la noticia del fallecimiento del alfa de la manada del oeste", declaró Burt. "Pero eso no es todo. Ha habido una lucha entre los dos candidatos a sucederle. Por las informaciones que tenemos uno de ellos era partidario de continuar con la tregua entre ellos y nosotros, pero el otro era partidario de un enfrentamiento frontal y desgraciadamente para nosotros ha ganado el último. Todo esto lo sabemos gracias a una fuente muy fiable, un miembro de la misma manada del oeste con quién en mi juventud hice amistad. Evidentemente, él no está de acuerdo con lo que está pasando en su manada y ha querido advertirnos. Ha tomado un gran riesgo para hacernos llegar la información. Además, Kurt y Sebastian se toparon hace unos días con tres miembros de esa manada en nuestro territorio y les amenazaron con invadirlo. Debemos prepararnos para un posible ataque"

Un murmullo se extendió por toda la sala. Sebastian notó como Kurt tomaba su mano y la apretaba con fuerza y giró la cabeza para mirar el rostro de Kurt, quien se veía serio y nervioso, pero incluso así sabía transmitir a Sebastian una fuerza que le calmó en cierta forma.

"¿Cuándo podemos esperar el ataque?", uno de los adultos preguntó a Burt.

"En cualquier momento, me temo. Ya he dado instrucciones a las demás divisiones de la manada Hummel para que se preparen para la lucha y en los próximos días van a ir llegando para juntarnos aquí. Esta será la base de operaciones. Nos reuniremos a partir de mañana cada dos días para ir preparando la estrategia. Pero tened clara una cosa: nosotros no seremos los primeros en atacar. Si ellos nos atacan nos defenderemos", explicó Burt.

Sebastian apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Recuerdos de lo vivido en Francia se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Ahora que empezaba a sentir que volvía a tener una familia con su nueva manada, con Kurt, el peligro de perder todo eso acechaba de nuevo en su vida. No iba a permitir que le quitaran de nuevo a su familia y estaba dispuesto a luchar con uñas y dientes si llegaba el caso. No permitiría que le arrebataran lo que había empezado a soñar que podría ser su vida junto a Kurt.

Los días posteriores al fatídico anuncio de Burt pasaron en un frenesí de preparativos y la tensión podía palparse en el ambiente. Se organizaron grupos que se turnaban para patrullar los bosques dentro del territorio de la manada Hummel en busca de señales de alguna presencia no deseada en ellos. A Sebastian le recordaba demasiado a los días que habían precedido al ataque a su manada en Francia. En esos días, Sebastian se sintió más melancólico que de costumbre, el recuerdo de Cassandra haciéndose más vívido.

La reunión de ese día había terminado hacía una media hora, pero Sebastian se había quedado en casa de los Hummel ya que Kurt había insistido en que se quedara a cenar. Sebastian estaba en el porche mirando la puesta de sol, cuando sintió unos brazos que envolvían su cintura y se apoyó en el cuerpo de Kurt detrás del suyo. Sintió unos labios deslizándose amorosamente por su cuello y lo estiró para dar más espacio a Kurt. Éste empezó a chupar su cuello con más fuerza, lo que provocó que un gemido saliera de su cuerpo, mientras Kurt procedía a lamer con fuerza el chupetón que se formaba en el cuello de Sebastian de forma posesiva.

"Tu olor me vuelve loco", confesó Kurt con voz profunda, lo que provocó que Sebastian sintiera como su miembro se agitaba de deseo.

"Kurt, por favor", sollozó Sebastian, sabiendo muy bien qué es lo que estaba suplicando. Quería que Kurt le hiciera suyo, que lo reclamara como su compañero, pero Kurt le había pedido tiempo y sabía que no debía presionar al chico.

Kurt giró a Sebastian entre sus brazos y lo besó con pasión en un beso posesivo que dejó a Sebastian con sus piernas temblando en los brazos de Kurt. Finalmente, Kurt rompió el beso mientras posaba su frente sobre la del otro chico con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, como si le fuera muy difícil controlarse. Sebastian cerró sus ojos también, mientras inhalaba el aroma de Kurt.

"Tengo miedo", confesó Sebastian. Kurt se apartó un poco abriendo sus ojos para mirar profundamente a los ojos verdes de Sebastian. "Todo me recuerda tanto al ataque a mi manada en Francia. No quiero perderte", confesó. Kurt abrazó al chico para consolarle. Sebastian le había contado con más detalle todo lo que había ocurrido en Francia hacía solo unos días y sabía que seguramente era más difícil para él que para el resto pasar por esta experiencia, ya que había vivido en propia carne las consecuencias nefastas que una guerra entre manadas podía traer.

"Lo sé. Eso no pasará", le aseguró Kurt abrazando al chico más fuerte. Tenía la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran proverbiales y que nadie en su manada sufriría ningún daño pero en el fondo, Kurt sabía que las probabilidades de que alguien saliera herido eran muy altas.

"Te amo", susurró Sebastian con una voz casi imperceptible. Kurt sintió su corazón apretarse y abrió la boca para decirle que él también le amaba. Aunque pudiera parecerle demasiado pronto sabía sin ninguna duda que era cierto. Nunca había sentido ni soñado con sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien. Sus sentimientos hacia Blaine no podían ni si quiera compararse. En cierto modo, Kurt se arrepentía de no haber puesto fin antes a su relación Blaine. Podría haber estado con Sebastian desde hacía semanas si se hubiera dejado llevar por su corazón y su instinto. Ahora, con la guerra a las puertas, temía que el tiempo que le quedaba con Sebastian no fuera mucho.

"Yo-", el ruido procedente de la puerta de la casa, sobresaltó a los chicos, haciéndoles romper su abrazo e interrumpiendo la confesión de Kurt.

"Chicos, siento interrumpir", la voz de Burt rompió el silencio de la noche, "pero yo ya me voy a dormir. Será mejor que también lo hagáis vosotros. Mañana hay que levantarse temprano".

Kurt asintió a su padre que volvió a entrar a la casa dejando a los dos chicos de nuevo solos.

"Quédate esta noche", le pidió Kurt. Era viernes así que Sebastian supuso que nadie en Dalton extrañaría su ausencia. Sebastian asintió y dio a Kurt un rápido beso en los labios antes de que ambos chicos entraran a la casa, aún envueltos el uno en el otro.

El sábado al mediodía se acabó la espera. El grupo que estaba patrullando en el bosque a esa hora envió un mensaje al móvil de Burt. Habían olido presencia de lobos extraños cerca. Siguiendo el olor habían llegado a la linde más occidental del bosque, todavía en territorio de la manada Hummel y allí encontraron a un buen número de lobos. Burt les obligó a volver a casa de los Hummel, ya que ellos eran solo tres y no quería correr el riesgo de que fueran detectados por la manada del oeste.

Cuando llegaron explicaron al resto de la manada lo que habían visto. Al menos unos veinte lobos de la manada del oeste habían entrado en su territorio. Empezaron a prepararse para acudir al bosque esa noche. El enfrentamiento era inminente y no parecía que hubiera nada que pudiera hacerse para detenerlo.

**

Se dividieron en grupos de cinco lobos, sólo quedándose en la guarida dos lobas adultas que quedaron a cargo de los cachorros más pequeños. El resto se dirigió hacia el claro del bosque donde habían divisado a la manada del norte. A unos quinientos metros del claro, empezaron a oír inconfundibles sonidos de jauría y Burt hizo una señal para que todos esperaran allí. Burt siguió caminando hacia el claro escudado por el beta de la manada y por cuatro lobos más adultos. La idea era acercarse e intentar hacer que se fueran sin un enfrentamiento frontal. Burt no tenía muchas esperanzas de que pudiera salir bien pero haría todo lo que pudiera para evitar que se derramara sangre.

Kurt y Sebastian se quedaron junto al resto de la manada en silencio en lo alto de una pequeña elevación que les daría ventaja en caso de ataque. El ambiente se sentía cargado y tenso, los minutos haciéndose eternos en la espera. Al cabo de un rato escucharon el aullido inconfundible de su alfa que les alertaba del ataque. Esa era la señal para avisar que no había ido bien.

Todos los lobos se dividieron en los pequeños grupos que se les habían asignado, Kurt y Sebastian en el mismo grupo junto a otros tres lobos adultos, caminando hacia la parte del terreno que les tocaba cubrir y escondiéndose detrás de la maleza. Kurt como nacido alfa fue el primero en detectar el aroma de los lobos de la manada del oeste ya próximos a ellos y bajó las orejas gruñendo y dando la señal a los otros para prepararse para el ataque. Esperaron unos minutos, el corazón de Sebastian latiendo rápido con la adrenalina que podía sentir recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

De repente, un grupo de unos veinte lobos fue apareciendo en el claro, uno tras otro saliendo del bosque que hasta ahora había ocultado bien sus pasos. Esperaron a que los lobos de la manada del oeste se aproximaran más al lugar donde ellos estaban para que estuvieran al alcance antes de que con un rugido los lobos de la manada Hummel empezaran a saltar sobre ellos. Kurt fue de los primeros en saltar, cayendo sobre un lobo gris enorme y rodando con él, mientras los dos luchaban por el dominio. Sebastian le imitó saltando sobre un lobo castaño, que sin embargo logró esquivarlo precipitándose sobre él. Sebastian sintió el dolor de unas fauces clavándose en su hombro izquierdo y aulló de dolor, pero tirándose sobre el suelo logró voltearse y zafarse de él. Incluso sintiendo un dolor intenso, logró ponerse a cuatro patas de nuevo y se lanzó sobre su oponente logrando hincar los dientes en su cuello. Su adversario pateó intentando zafarse de él, pero con cada movimiento, se profundizaba aún más la mordida de Sebastian en su yugular. Sebastian pudo notar el sabor de la sangre del lobo en su boca, brotando cada vez más. Poco a poco el lobo dejó de luchar para escapar del agarre, mientras Sebastian sentía como el latido en su cuello era cada vez más débil, la vida escapando lentamente de su cuerpo. Finalmente, Sebastian soltó al lobo, cayendo el cuerpo sin vida de éste sobre el suelo a su lado.

Sebastian jadeaba por el esfuerzo mientras observaba la lucha que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Con un rápido vistazo pudo ver algunos cuerpos muertos a su alrededor, un par de lobos todavía luchaban en el claro, el resto habiéndose desperdigado por los alrededores en el fragor de la batalla. No podía ver a Kurt y eso le alarmó. Empezó a correr para internarse en el bosque intentando con su olfato detectar a Kurt, pero era difícil. Tras unos minutos, oyó unos gruñidos cerca, y el sonido inconfundible de pelea. Se acercó con sigilo hacia el lugar de dónde procedían los ruidos. A medida que se acercaba, el olor inconfundible de Kurt llenó el ambiente y se apresuró hacia el lugar, acelerando el paso. A falta de unos cinco metros, escuchó un gemido de dolor procedente del lugar y corrió para cerrar la distancia entre los otros lobos. Vio con horror como Kurt tenía una de sus patas traseras atrapada entre unas raíces e intentaba escapar de ellas, pero un enorme lobo negro de la manada del oeste se cernía sobre él amenazante ya preparándose para saltar sobre Kurt y hacerle pedazos. Sebastian gruñó haciendo notar su presencia y desviando por un momento la atención del lobo negro, lo cual Sebastian aprovechó para correr y ponerse entre Kurt y el otro lobo. Oyó el lamento y quejido de Kurt mientras se retorcía para liberarse, pero Sebastian no apartó la mirada del lobo negro, gruñendo con las orejas gachas. Observó como el lobo negro se acercaba aún más a ellos dos y se preparaba para saltar sobre ambos, pero Sebastian se adelantó, encontrándose con su oponente de un salto.

La lucha entre ambos era brutal, con ambos intentando morder a su adversario allá donde podían alcanzar mientras daban vueltas y rodaban por el terreno, alejándose de Kurt. El lobo negro era casi el doble del tamaño de Sebastian, lo cual le daba ventaja sobre él a la hora de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y se estaba dejando ver, si los aullidos de dolor de Sebastian eran algo a tener en cuenta.

Kurt observaba con horror la lucha ante él, desesperado por liberarse y acudir en ayuda de Sebastian. Gruñó con frustración mientras se retorcía y tiraba de su pata para liberarla. Finalmente, logró soltarla tirando con fuerza mientras aullaba de dolor ante la herida resultante en su pata. Un quejido de dolor de Sebastian, hizo que Kurt acudiera todo lo deprisa que pudo cojeando hasta la linde del claro, en donde los dos lobos habían acabado en su lucha. Con horror, vio a Sebastian tumbado en el suelo, jadeando y muy malherido. Kurt se lanzó sin pensar sobre el lobo negro. De un salto, logró trepar y colocarse sobre su lomo e intentó morder su cuello pero el otro animal logró zafarse de él, mordiéndole en el muslo y tirándolo al suelo. Kurt se estremeció de dolor pero por el rabillo del ojo vio como el lobo negro intentaba saltar sobre él y tuvo la rapidez suficiente para rodar sobre el suelo para escapar de él. Colocándose de nuevo en pie, Kurt vio al lobo negro correr hacia él. Kurt le esquivó en el último momento, logrando atrapar la pata trasera del otro lobo entre sus fauces. Oyó como el lobo negro se quejaba de dolor y se movía frenéticamente para deshacerse del ataque de Kurt e intentar morderle en algún lugar. Kurt lo soltó, viendo que a su lado había un pequeño montículo que le daría la ventaja de estar por encima de su rival y de un salto se colocó sobre éste. El lobo negro le miró desde su posición más abajo y Kurt vio el destello del miedo en sus ojos por un segundo. Decidiendo aprovechar ese instante de dubitación, Kurt saltó sobre el cuello de su rival y le hincó los dientes lo más fuerte que pudo. La lucha del lobo negro por liberarse duró poco, soltando Kurt el agarre en el cuello de su oponente cuando sintió que el cuerpo estaba ya sin vida entre sus dientes.

Cojeando, Kurt fue hasta el lugar donde el cuerpo de Sebastian en forma de lobo descansaba sobre el manto de hojas húmedo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y por un instante, Kurt temió que su cuerpo no respirara, pero acercándose más observó como el pecho de Sebastian se elevaba y bajaba con la respiración, aunque de forma bastante débil y superficial. Observó su cuerpo tendido, algunos cortes y heridas eran visibles pero la que más le preocupó fue una herida en su bajo vientre de la que estaba brotando bastante sangre. Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Sebastian e intentó despertarle o hacerle reaccionar lamiendo su hocico y aullando. No viendo señales de que Sebastian reaccionara, aulló lo más fuerte que pudo pidiendo ayuda a los miembros de su manada, ya que sabía que si Sebastian no cambiaba a su forma humana, no podría cargarlo hasta los coches él solo. Mientras esperaba la ayuda, se tumbó junto a Sebastian ofreciéndole calor y lamiendo las heridas del chico.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt no se había separado del cuerpo de Sebastian en tres días, el temor a que el chico no superara las heridas y lo perdiera demasiado fuerte como para alejarse de su lado.

Unos minutos después de que Kurt pidiera ayuda en el bosque, Burt, y cuatro lobos más entre los que se encontraban Santana y Puck, llegaron en su ayuda. Cambiándose a su forma humana, cargaron al lobo de Sebastian entre varios de ellos hasta los coches aparcados en el camino forestal y se llevaron a Sebastian a casa de los Hummel. No podían llevarlo a un hospital puesto que no había despertado de su inconsciencia y no se había cambiado a su forma humana. Además, las heridas de Sebastian eran claramente mordidas de lobo y si veían eso en el hospital, encendería la alarma entre la población. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que un grupo de hombres saliera a la caza del lobo. La historia estaba repleta de momentos así y Burt no tenía ninguna intención de que eso sucediera de nuevo. Por suerte, contaban con una gran curandera en su manada, Emily, una loba de unos cincuenta años que no sólo era versada en las artes curativas heredadas de sus antepasados indios, sino que también era enfermera en el hospital de Lima y contaban con medicinas modernas que habían podido conseguir.

Había estado inconsciente doce horas, sedado por la curandera para calmar el dolor de las profundas heridas que presentaba por todo su cuerpo. Doce horas en las que permaneció en su forma de lobo, antes de que recuperara la conciencia. La curandera tuvo que coserle la herida del bajo vientre, pues presentaba un corte profundo, pero gracias a dios, no había llegado a ser lo suficientemente profundo como para dañar un órgano interno.

El cambio en la condición de Sebastian había sido anunciado por el cambio a su forma humana unos instantes antes de que despertara. Kurt, que había permanecido a su lado casi todo el tiempo estaba a solas con él, sentado en el borde de la cama donde Sebastian estaba tumbado, en el momento en que vio el cuerpo de lobo de Sebastian cambiarse a su forma humana. Tras unos segundos, Kurt observó cómo Sebastian, todavía con sus ojos cerrados, frunció el ceño y se quejó de dolor. Kurt pasó su mano por el rostro de Sebastian, acariciando su mejilla. Todavía se sentía conmovido por el acto de Sebastian en el bosque, cuando sin importarte el peligro, se enfrentó a un lobo que casi le doblaba el tamaño, interponiéndose entre él y el lobo, sólo pensando en salvar a Kurt.

Sebastian notó la caricia y abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz molestándole incluso aunque el lugar en el que se encontraban estaba tenuemente iluminado. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz antes de abrirlos por completo. Recorrió con su mirada la habitación en la que estaba, antes de que su mirada se detuviera en el chico a su lado. A pesar del dolor que Sebastian estaba sufriendo, cuando vio a Kurt a su lado, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa débil escapara de sus labios.

"¿Dónde estoy?", preguntó Sebastian, con la voz áspera debido a la falta del uso.

"Tranquilo", la voz suave de Kurt respondió mientras volvía a acariciar con ternura el rostro de Sebastian. "Estás en mi habitación. Sufriste bastantes heridas y por eso te trajimos aquí. Han tenido que darte puntos en una herida muy profunda que tenías en el vientre y tienes cortes y heridas más superficiales, pero espero que el peligro haya pasado"

Sebastian intentó incorporarse un poco pero un dolor agudo en el bajo vientre le obligó a volver a recostarse.

"No te muevas. Los puntos son muy recientes y podrían abrirse"

"¿Ha habido más heridos? ¿Ganamos?", preguntó Sebastian.

"Ha habido algunos heridos. Tú el más grave, pero ningún muerto entre los nuestros, gracias a dios. Ha habido algunas bajas entre la manada del oeste. Al final, acabaron huyendo", le contó Kurt. Tras una pausa, añadió con voz temblorosa, "menos mal que estás bien".

Ambos chicos quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro, queriendo decirle al otro tantas cosas, pero no sabiendo cómo empezar o teniendo miedo de ser el primero en hablar. Finalmente, Kurt alargó su mano para acariciar el cabello de Sebastian, sus dedos enredándose en los mechones sedosos del chico. Sebastian cerró los ojos ante el contacto, un suspiro de felicidad saliendo de sus labios.

"Pasé mucho miedo en el bosque cuando te vi allí tendido y malherido ¿por qué te tiraste contra ese lobo? Era casi el doble de tu tamaño… Pusiste tu vida en peligro y yo…", Kurt no pudo acabar la frase, su mano aún acariciando el cabello del chico. Sebastian agarró la mano libre de Kurt y acarició el pulgar sobre su piel sedosa. Sin apartar la mirada, Sebastian habló, su voz casi un susurro.

"Estabas atrapado y ni siquiera lo pensé. Volvería a poner mi vida en peligro por ti sin pensarlo", confesó. Kurt sonrió, la emoción y amor tan fuerte que estaba sintiendo en este momento por este chico desbordándole por completo. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía que podía confiar en otra persona por completo, aparte de su padre. Era algo que no había tenido con Blaine. Por mucho que hubiera insistido en el pasado en su relación con Blaine, deseando que fuera un amor que perdurara, ahora se daba cuenta que nunca había sido capaz de sincerarse por completo con él, una parte de él aferrándose a sus murallas para proteger su corazón. Sin embargo, con Sebastian sentía que esas paredes se habían estado erosionando y derrumbando poco a poco. Los acontecimientos de la noche de la batalla habían demolido sus paredes por completo.

"Tengo que confesarte una cosa que no te he contado", dijo Kurt, notando como Sebastian abría los ojos y se tensaba un poco, pero Kurt pasó sus pulgares sobre las manos de Sebastian, en un intento de calmarle. "Yo también soñaba contigo. El sueño que me contaste que tuviste, yo también lo he tenido. Soñaba contigo en tu forma de lobo, en el bosque, mucho antes de conocerte".

Sebastian sintió que su corazón se desbocaba de felicidad ante la confesión de Kurt.

"¿De verdad?", preguntó Sebastian todavía no creyéndose que fuera verdad lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

Kurt asintió y se acercó más a Sebastian. "Siento no habértelo dicho hasta ahora. Cuando me lo contaste me sorprendí mucho pero en ese momento seguía negándome a mí mismo lo que sentía por ti. Tu confesión solo me confundió más y suponía algo que no quería aceptar. Después, cuando rompí con Blaine y acepté mis sentimientos por ti, quise esperar a estar seguro de que lo que sentía por ti, para no hacerte más daño. Tú me habías dicho que me amabas y yo…solo quería estar seguro…de que también te amaba" la voz de Kurt se rompió al final de su confesión.

"Eso…¿quieres decir que…?", Sebastian no pudo acabar su pregunta, pero no hizo falta. Kurt le sonrió y se inclinó para besarle con un beso que era todo ternura y pasión. Kurt rompió el beso para admirar a Sebastian que le miraba con una mezcla de devoción y felicidad en su rostro.

"Eso quiere decir que yo también te amo, más de lo que jamás pensé que podría amar a alguien", dijo Kurt, mientras observaba como las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Sebastian, cayendo por sus mejillas. Kurt se inclinó de nuevo para besar todo el rostro de Sebastian en un intento de borrar las lágrimas. Sebastian se rio de felicidad, sintiendo en ese momento que aunque la vida le había puesto pruebas muy difíciles desde muy joven, le estaba ahora dando el regalo más grande de su vida. Kurt.

K&S

Los días siguientes pasaron con Sebastian recuperándose poco a poco de sus heridas, gracias a los cuidados de la curandera de la manada, de Kurt que solo se separó de su lado para ir a la escuela obligado por Burt a pesar de sus muchas protestas y de la fuerza que tenían como lobos que les ayudaba a sanar mucho más rápido de lo que lo haría un humano normal. Habían podido excusar la ausencia de Sebastian en Dalton gracias a un parte de enfermedad que Emily, la enfermera, había podido conseguir y que Sebastian había enviado a la escuela, diciendo que se quedaba con los Hummel, a quienes había incluido como parientes suyos en su ficha de la escuela.

Sebastian se había podido levantar de la cama después de cuatro días y se encontraba sentado en el sillón del salón esa tarde cuando Kurt llegó de la escuela. Kurt se sorprendió gratamente al verlo levantado y se acercó a él, inclinándose para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

"¿Te sientes ya mejor? Me alegra verte fuera de la cama", dijo Kurt sentándose sobre el brazo del sillón, acariciando y pasando sus dedos a través del cabello de Sebastian. Éste asintió ronroneando ante el placer que el contacto le ofrecía. Kurt se inclinó de nuevo besando a Sebastian esta vez lentamente, deleitándose más en el beso. Sebastian respondió con entrega al mismo, abriendo la boca cuando sintió que Kurt pasaba su lengua por sus labios superiores pidiendo permiso para profundizarlo. Kurt recorrió con su lengua todos los recovecos de la boca de Sebastian, memorizando su sabor, y no pudo contener el dejar escapar un gemido. Notó como su excitación crecía a medida que el beso se iba volviendo más ardiente y que Kurt reclamaba su dominio sobre él con ese mero beso, el dolor todavía remanente de sus heridas apagado por el deseo.

"Kurt, te deseo", gimió Sebastian, rompiendo el beso para tomar aire. Ambos chicos se miraban sin apartar la mirada del otro, jadeando. Kurt se inclinó sobre Sebastian, colocando la frente sobre la de Sebastian y cerrando los ojos, respirando profundamente para inhalar el aroma del chico.

"Yo también. No tienes ni idea de cuánto. Apenas puedo contenerme, pero debemos esperar", dijo Kurt. Sebastian sintió su alegría desvanecerse al pensar que Kurt podía no estar todavía muy seguro de reclamar a Sebastian como su pareja. Después de que Kurt le hubiera confesado que le amaba, no quería otra cosa que Kurt le reclamara como suyo. Ese pensamiento llenaba todos los minutos del día.

Kurt notó como la sonrisa de Sebastian menguaba un poco y se apresuró a bajar del brazo del sillón para sentarse a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza. "Te deseo Sebastian, no lo dudes ni por un momento. Deseo que estemos juntos…íntimamente", Kurt rompió el abrazo y miró a Sebastian a los ojos. Sebastian vio como las mejillas de Kurt se sonrojaban ante la confesión y no pudo evitar sonreír. Kurt empezó a acariciar la cadera de Sebastian trazando círculos calmantes con sus dedos. "Tenemos que esperar porque tienes que sanar del todo de tus heridas. Yo sé que no seré capaz de tener solo sexo contigo. Cuando hagamos el amor, no podré detenerme y te haré mío. Eso es algo que he sabido desde que te conocí", confesó Kurt.

"Y yo no quiero nada más que ser tuyo", respondió Sebastian provocando la sonrisa de Kurt que le abrazó fuerte.

"Y serás mío. Y yo seré tuyo. Ya lo eres, aunque no te haya reclamado. En mi corazón eres mi compañero" le dijo Kurt.


	16. Chapter 16

Era nochebuena en casa de los Hummel. Kurt había estado cocinando todo el día, esmerándose por preparar una cena de nochebuena para su familia. Sebastian le había ayudado, a pesar de confesar ser bastante torpe en la cocina. Sin embargo, había resultado ser un pinche fabuloso. Esa noche tenían muchas cosas que celebrar. Por un lado, habían pasado dos meses desde el ataque de la manada del oeste y Sebastian había sanado ya completamente de las heridas sufridas por la batalla.

La manada del oeste se había retirado, y después de unas semanas pidieron una tregua permanente con la manada Hummel, para alivio de todos.

Esta noche era una noche para celebrar que todo había salido bien en compañía de la familia. Normalmente, eran Kurt y su padre solos, pero esta noche habían invitado a Sebastian a pasar la noche con ellos. Kurt tenía la esperanza de que sería la primera de muchas nochebuenas juntos.

Tras la suculenta cena, se sentaron al lado del árbol de navidad para abrir los regalos. Era una tradición en casa de los Hummel abrir los regalos la misma nochebuena y no esperar hasta el día de navidad, ya que Kurt desde pequeño había sido demasiado impaciente para esperar.

Burt agarró de debajo del árbol un paquete largo y plano y se lo entregó a Kurt. Éste lo abrió en seguida revelando una bufanda suave de color azul. "Me encanta papá", exclamó Kurt abrazando a su padre. Burt le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos en la cabeza y pasó a entregar a Sebastian su regalo, quién lo abrió poco a poco, desvelando unas llaves de coche. Sebastian alzó la cabeza para mirar a Burt con shock. "¿Qué…qué es esto Burt?"

"Es un coche de segunda mano que tenía en el taller. Lo he arreglado y he pensado que sería perfecto para ti. No es muy bueno pero te servirá para venir a Lima y volver a Dalton. Tómalo como un préstamo hasta final de curso", explicó Burt.

"Es demasiado, señor", dijo Sebastian con asombro.

"¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme señor?", contestó Burt con una sonrisa mientras quitaba importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano.

Kurt tomó primero el regalo para su padre y se lo entregó. Con una sonrisa, Burt lo abrió revelando un gorra de los Buckeyes. Burt se quitó la gorra que llevaba puesta ya raída por los lados y se colocó la nueva gorra, sentándole como un guante. A continuación, Sebastian dio su regalo a Burt, un sobre que hizo que Burt alzara la ceja con interés. Al abrirlo, se rio mostrando a Kurt dos entradas para un partido de los Buckeyes. "¡Es demasiado chico! No tenías por qué hacerlo…" exclamó Burt.

"No es nada. Es mi forma de agradecerte todo lo que habéis hecho por mí", contestó Sebastian.

Kurt sonrió a Sebastian, tomando el regalo que había comprado para él y entregándoselo. Sebastian le sonrió y lo abrió lentamente, casi con reverencia. Era una camisa de color verde oscura. "¿Te gusta?", preguntó Kurt. "Espero no haberme equivocado con las medidas. He tenido que hacerla a ojo para que fuera una sorpresa. Si no te está bien, puedo ajustarla"

Sebastian levantó la vista de la camisa para mirar a Kurt con sorpresa.

"¿La has hecho tú?"

Kurt asintió casi con timidez y Sebastian se inclinó para besar a Kurt olvidándose por un momento de que Burt estaba allí con ellos. Al romper el beso, vio a Burt y se sonrojó. "Umm, lo siento Burt, me olvidé…", dijo Sebastian.

"Os olvidasteis de que estaba aquí", dijo entre risas Burt, dándole a Sebastian unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Perdona" dijo Sebastian.

"No hace falta que te disculpes, chico. Kurt ya me contado que estáis juntos. Me alegro por los dos", contestó Burt.

"Bueno…" dijo Sebastian, tomando el último regalo que quedaba debajo del árbol y entregándoselo a Kurt. "Este es mi regalo. Espero que te guste"

Era un paquete pequeño que Kurt abrió con rapidez, no pudiendo esperar más para ver que le había regalado Sebastian. Al quitar el envoltorio había una pequeña caja. Abriendo la tapa vio un papel doblado por la mitad con un sobre debajo. Miró a Sebastian, sonriendo mientras alzaba la ceja. Primero tomó el papel, abriéndolo y leyéndolo. Una sonrisa enorme cruzó su rostro, mientras se abalanzaba sobre Sebastian y le abrazaba, riendo.

Kurt rompió el abrazo y miró a su padre que les miraba con curiosidad. "¡Es un viaje de fin de semana a Nueva York, para la semana que viene!", chilló Kurt.

"Guau" dijo Burt, "menudo regalo"

"Te queda abrir el sobre", dijo Sebastian.

Kurt se apartó un poco de los brazos de Sebastian, para darse la vuelta en sus brazos, sentándose en el regazo de Sebastian, con los brazos de éste envueltos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt mientras abría el sobre. Kurt soltó un chillido de alegría y le enseñó a Burt el contenido del sobre. Eran dos entradas para un musical de Broadway.

"¡Me encanta! Gracias, gracias, gracias", chilló Kurt mientras se giraba y salpicaba el rostro de Sebastian de besos. Sebastian se rio de felicidad mientras estrechaba más fuerte a Kurt en sus brazos.

"He pensado que ya que no hemos tenido una cita adecuada desde que estamos juntos, y sé que te encantaría ir a ver un musical, ¿por qué no hacer las dos cosas?", respondió Sebastian con una sonrisa.

"Pero es demasiado caro, Sebastian", dijo Kurt, su sonrisa atenuándose un poco.

"No te preocupes. La mujer que me crio me dejó su herencia y tenía mucho dinero. Aunque no puedo disponer de ella hasta que tenga dieciocho años, me dejó bastante dinero en efectivo y no he gastado apenas nada de ese dinero desde que estoy en Ohio.", explicó Sebastian. Kurt le besó conmovido, el beso prolongándose más de lo que tenía intención al principio.

Oyeron un carraspeo y se apartaron para ver a Burt levantándose del sofá y estirando los brazos. "Buenas noches chicos, yo me voy a dormir ya. No os acostéis muy tarde". Los chicos le desearon buenas noches mientras Burt se dirigía al piso de arriba donde se encontraba su habitación y dejando a los chicos solos en el salón. Kurt se levantó del sofá y ofreció su mano en silencio a Sebastian para ayudarle a levantarse. Tomados de la mano, Kurt tiró de Sebastian hacia el sótano, donde se encontraba la habitación de Kurt. Sebastian le siguió en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kurt encendió una pequeña lámpara de mesa que iluminó de forma tenue la habitación, antes de sentarse sobre la cama. Sebastian se sentó a su lado y se giró para mirar a Kurt, quién estiró la mano y acarició su rostro con ternura. Sebastian inclinó la cabeza ante el contacto cerrando los ojos ante la emoción del momento que estaban a punto de vivir.

"¿Seguro que estás listo? ¿Es esto lo que quieres?" preguntó Kurt, solo para asegurarse. Lo habían hablado en los últimos días y ambos estaban preparados para dar ese paso.

Sebastian asintió. "Nunca he querido nada tanto en toda mi vida. Estoy preparado. Te amo", confesó Sebastian inclinándose para besar a Kurt en los labios, necesitando el contacto con su pareja.

Kurt había leído mucho sobre el apareamiento y la técnica, además de tener a su padre explicándole el proceso y respondiendo a sus preguntas. Había sido sin duda una charla muy incómoda y Kurt se sentía muy nervioso por lo que iban a hacer esta noche, pero lo deseaba con todo su cuerpo y corazón y no podía esperar a que Sebastian fuera suyo por completo en cuerpo y alma. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien. En todo caso, confiaba plenamente en que su instinto se haría cargo.

Kurt se inclinó sobre Sebastian besándole en un beso que era total y completamente una reclamación sobre el chico. Sebastian gimió en la boca de Kurt y éste empujó a Sebastian sobre la cama, tendiéndose sobre él. Las manos de Sebastian pronto estuvieron sobre la espalda de Kurt agarrando el borde de su camiseta y alzándola en un intento de sacarla. Kurt rompió el beso y se apresuró a quitar su camiseta mostrando a Sebastian su pecho pálido pero musculoso. La mirada de Sebastian sobre Kurt era de deseo y aunque con vacilación al principio, se atrevió a pasar sus manos por el pecho desnudo de Kurt, tocándolo por primera vez. Kurt cerró los ojos ante el contacto y gruñó de deseo. No pudiendo esperar más, Kurt atrajo a Sebastian a una posición sentada y se apresuró a quitarle la camiseta dejando a Sebastian también solo con sus pantalones.

"Dios, te deseo tanto", gimió Kurt mientras se agachaba para besar el pecho de Sebastian, deteniéndose en los pezones del chico para chuparlos y lamerlos con esmero. Sebastian gimió aun más fuerte ante la sensación de placer que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Kurt se alejó entonces y se puso de pie, desabrochándose los pantalones y bajándolos junto con sus calzoncillos. Le costó un poco salir de ellos pero después de unos segundos lo consiguió, mirando entonces a Sebastian que le miraba con asombro desde su posición aún sentado en la cama.

"Dios, eres precioso Kurt. Tan hermoso", dijo Sebastian sin apartar los ojos de Kurt.

"Es tu turno. Quiero verte desnudo", sonrió Kurt.

Sebastian asintió y se apresuró a desnudarse del todo, sus manos temblando mientras intentaba salir de sus pantalones. Cuando estuvo desnudo, ambos chicos se quedaron de pie rastreando con la mirada el cuerpo del otro, antes de que se abalanzaran el uno sobre el otro, juntando sus cuerpos en un abrazo estrecho, con Kurt besando el cuello de Sebastian mientras este jadeaba y mordía el hombro de Kurt.

Retrocedieron hasta que ambos colapsaron sobre la cama de Kurt, con Sebastian debajo de él. Siguieron besándose en la boca con ansia antes de que Kurt descendiera, haciendo el camino hacia abajo por el cuerpo de Sebastian hasta su ombligo y más allá. Se detuvo un instante y entonces colocó su nariz sobre la entrepierna de Sebastian aspirando con fuerza el olor mucho más intenso de Sebastian allí.

"Kurt", jadeó Sebastian.

"Dios, me vuelves loco ¿Sabes el esfuerzo que he tenido que hacer para controlarme todo este tiempo?", la voz de Kurt era más grave de los normal con un tinte de posesividad que hizo que Sebastian gimiera aún más fuerte.

Entonces Kurt besó la punta de la polla de Sebastian antes de hundir su boca en su miembro. Sebastian no pudo evitar que sus caderas se alzaran en un movimiento reflejo, pero Kurt presionó a Sebastian hacia abajo y siguió tomando su polla en la boca, lamiendo y chupando mientras tarareaba de felicidad.

Así transcurrieron unos minutos, antes de que Kurt sacara su boca de la polla de Sebastian con un pop y procediera a lamer la entrada de Sebastian. Eso hizo que Sebastian abriera los ojos de golpe y jadeó ante la sorpresa. Entonces notó un dedo entrando en él. Tras un par de movimientos, Kurt lo sacó y procedió a acercarse a su cajón de la mesa de noche, sacando una botella de lubricante y untando sus dedos con él. Entonces besó de nuevo a Sebastian en la boca mientras volvía a introducir el dedo de nuevo, empujándolo y sacándolo hasta que escuchó a Sebastian gemir de placer. Entonces introdujo un segundo dedo. Sebastian notó al principio un poco de molestia pero pronto desapareció para dar paso al placer. Tras unos minutos empujando los dedos y estirando, notó como Kurt introducía un tercer dedo. Quemó al principio pero bajo las atenciones de Kurt pronto dejó a Sebastian solo queriendo más.

"Kurt. Estoy listo", jadeó Sebastian.

"Un poco más", contestó Kurt, su voz sonando también rota de deseo. "Es mucho lo que vas a tomar y no quiero hacerte daño"

Notó como Kurt introducía un cuarto dedo. Era a la vez demasiado y a la vez insuficiente. Sebastian solo quería sentir a Kurt dentro de él ya. Después de unos segundos, Sebastian notó como Kurt sacaba sus dedos completamente. Tomó la botella de lubricante de nuevo y se administró una cantidad generosa sobre su pene, acariciándose lentamente para extenderlo bien. Entonces se colocó encima de Sebastian, pero sin poner su peso sobre él, apoyándose en sus antebrazos.

"Si es demasiado házmelo saber. Estoy nervioso también", confesó Kurt mientras volvía a besar a Sebastian en la boca, en un beso sucio a la vez que entraba lentamente dentro de Sebastian. Éste último jadeó notando como el miembro de Kurt entraba en él poco a poco, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro. Sebastian cerró los ojos ante la sensación de dolor y notó como Kurt empezaba a besar su cuello. Sebastian abrió los ojos y miró a Kurt que le devolvió la mirada.

"Te amo", dijo Kurt antes de besarlo de nuevo y salir un poco de él para volver a empujar dentro de él, al principio con movimientos cortos y lentos. Poco a poco los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y profundos. Sebastian notó como el dolor se mezclaba con el placer y se encontró empujando hacia adelante para encontrarse con los empujes de Kurt. El dolor había casi desaparecido y el placer era intenso. Sebastian observó el rostro de Kurt, cuyo sudor empapaba su frente y el olor fuerte de Kurt impregnaba todo el ambiente. Kurt cambió el ángulo de empuje y Sebastian notó una oleada de placer abrumadora de repente. Kurt siguió golpeando ese punto una y otra vez sin descanso y Sebastian sintió como el orgasmo se estaba construyendo dentro de él incluso aunque Kurt no había tocado su pene en ningún momento. Escuchaba a Kurt jadear sobre él repitiendo el nombre de Sebastian como un cántico y no podía sentirse más feliz en este momento.

De repente Kurt aceleró sus embestidas sobre Sebastian y el orgasmo de Sebastian se precipitó corriéndose con fuerza sobre su propio estómago y el de Kurt. Kurt gimió ante la sensación de Sebastian apretándose alrededor de su pene y tras un par de empujes más se corría dentro de Sebastian. Kurt permaneció quieto sin moverse, todavía dentro de Sebastian. Éste notó como las respiraciones de Kurt se hacían rítmicas y de repente empezó a notar como un latido dentro de él, procedente del pene de Kurt. Se estaba formando el nudo, el vínculo. La cabeza del pene de Kurt empezó a hincharse dentro de Sebastian y éste jadeó ante la sensación abrumadora. Notó como Kurt movía su cabeza hacia el cuello de Sebastian e inhalaba fuertemente allí antes de lamer su cuello.

"Oh dios mío. Kurt", gimió Sebastian, su cuerpo temblando ante la intensidad de todo. Era demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo quería más. Escuchó el latido del corazón de Kurt, ralentizándose, acompasándose con el latido de su pene dentro de Sebastian y el sonido de los latidos martilleando cada vez más fuerte en sus oídos. Sintió como su propio corazón se ralentizaba y se acompasaba con el propio ritmo del corazón de Kurt, sellando el apareamiento. Tras unos minutos así, notó como el nudo en el pene de Kurt empezaba a menguar volviendo a su estado anterior. Tras ello, Kurt salió poco a poco de Sebastian y miró a los ojos a éste, que parecía ser incapaz de salir del trance. Sebastian se sentía como en una nube, flotando, una felicidad que jamás creyó capaz de sentir envolviéndole por completo.

"¿Estás bien?" la voz de Kurt llegó a sus oídos lejana, pero le sacó del trance. Tras parpadear unas cuantas veces fue capaz de asentir.

"Mejor que nunca. Dios, eso ha sido…tan intenso". Kurt le sonrió antes de inclinarse para besar a Sebastian. Éste le devolvió el beso con entrega, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Kurt y tirándolo sobre él para volver a notar su cuerpo sobre él. Necesitaba el contacto, el calor de Kurt sobre él, su olor. Necesitaba a Kurt.

Kurt le devolvió el abrazo y se tumbó junto a Sebastian tirando de la colcha sobre ellos y volviendo a besar a Sebastian.

"Eres mío y yo soy tuyo. Para siempre", dijo Kurt mirándole a los ojos. Una lágrima de felicidad cayó sobre la mejilla de Sebastian y Kurt la secó con el dorso de su mano antes de besar a Sebastian de nuevo.

Ambos cayeron dormidos minutos después entre besos lentos y lánguidos.

Sebastian se despertó entre los brazos de Kurt y se acurrucó aún más cerca de él. Todavía estaba oscuro por lo que debía ser aún de noche fuera. Observó a Kurt entre sus brazos, solo tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba de una pequeña ventana. Era tan hermoso. Apenas podía creer que la vida le hubiera hecho este regalo tan increíble. Kurt era increíble. Sonriendo, empezó lentamente a besar el rostro de Kurt. Su frente, sus cejas, sus párpados cerrados, su nariz, sus pómulos, la parte superior de su labio…la sonrisa en el rostro de Kurt le hizo sonreír.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa mientras abría los ojos poco a poco y miraba a Sebastian.

"Viendo como duermes", confesó Sebastian.

"¿Y no es eso un poco espeluznante?", preguntó Kurt sonriendo con diversión.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza antes de acercar su rostro para besar a Kurt. Éste dejó que Sebastian tuviera el control del beso durante unos minutos, antes de romper el beso y empujarle de espaldas sobre su cama, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él. Le observó en silencio durante un momento antes de inclinarse de nuevo sobre él, besando y lamiendo el cuello de Sebastian, justo en el punto en el que fue mordido cuando era pequeño.

"Mi precioso Sebastian. Mi amor" dijo Kurt entre besos y lamidas. Sebastian sintió que la emoción le desbordaba y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas. Siempre había odiado el que cuando era pequeño hubiera sido mordido por aquel hombre lobo sin escrúpulos, arrebatándole a su verdadera familia y la vida que estaba destinada para él. Sin embargo, ahora sentía que de alguna forma estaba escrito en las estrellas que fuera mordido y convertido en hombre lobo. Puede que la vida le hubiera hecho pasar por momentos muy difíciles pero ahora sabía que el final del sueño que había tenido desde joven siempre le había mostrado su destino. _Kurt._

 

-FIN-


End file.
